Los Ocho Inmortales
by Leonardo Leto
Summary: Luego de la batalla con Kai, Po, quien ahora es el nuevo maestro del palacio de Jade, se sorprende al leer una profecía en una piedra que cayó en un rayo en el jardín del palacio. Él, los cinco y Shifu emprenderán un viaje en busca de los tres guerreros míticos faltantes, deberán superar sus diferencias y trabajar juntos para derrotar a "Los Ocho Inmortales".
1. Chapter 1 - Profecía

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S QUE SALDRÁN MAS ADELANTE)**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **Los Ocho Inmortales**

 **Capítulo I – Profecía.**

Habían pasado tres largos meses desde que Po derrotó a Kai y se convirtió en el nuevo maestro del Palacio de Jade. Sus compañeros ahora alumnos mejoraban cada vez más, aunque él sea nuevo en ser un maestro le está poniendo dedicación.

Gracias a su victoria la aldea de pandas ya no tendría que estar escondida y pudo volver a los exteriores, nada los amenazaba hasta el punto de esconderse así que se trasladaron al Valle de la Paz; porque oye, ¿Cada cuánto vez que un panda sea el maestro de un Palacio? Aunque tuvieron que hacer unas expansiones al valle dado el rollizo tamaño de los pandas, pudieron convivir en armonía con los demás habitantes.

El valle tenía cada vez más turistas en las festivales o más compradores de mercancía, estaba mejorando cada vez más. Los habitantes daban gracias al nuevo maestro, ya que sin él, los pandas, que resultaron buenos en el manejo de las cosechas, nunca hubieran venido.

Tanto los Cinco Furiosos como Po, consideraban un gran éxito su reciente victoria ¿Y quién lo negaría? Luchar contra un espíritu que encontró la manera de volver al mundo de los vivos y vivir para contarlo no pasa todos los días. Shifu y los cinco estaban en deuda con el panda por salvarlos.

Para todos, todo era perfecto, para todos menos para Po. Constantemente suspendía los entrenamientos o se ausentaba de estos. ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía, el panda era muy reservado en ese sentido. ¿Po? ¿Reservado? Pero si el panda no podía guardar secretos mucho menos mentir; entonces ¿Qué ocurría?

Durante la pelea contra Kai, Po estuvo a punto de convertirse en esas estatuas de Jade; pero gracias al Chi que les enviaron los pandas y su amada felina, logró convertirse —temporalmente— en un maestro del Chi perfecto. En ese momento no pensó en las consecuencias que recibir tal masa de Chi, solo estaba concentrado en derrotarlo y salvar a sus amigos. Cuando pudo volver al mundo terrenal si cuerpo aun no manifestaba señal alguna sobre el problema. Luego de varios días de haber dado la sesión de entrenamiento pública para todo el valle, su cuerpo empezó a responderle.

Comenzó como simples mareos y dolores punzantes de cabeza hasta que un día cayó inconsciente en pleno entrenamiento. Habló de esto con Shifu; pero él no tenía idea de lo que le ocurría al panda. Buscaron en la biblioteca del palacio y dieron con la causa.

Al parecer el que Po haya contenido tal cantidad de Chi en su cuerpo descontroló su propio mecanismo para controlar el Chi. Es decir, de que podía usar Chi; podía, pero usarlo por largo tiempo acortaría su vida. He ahí el dilema, Po debe enseñarles a los Cinco sobre la maestría del Chi ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si al usar el Chi perdería parte de su vida? Increíblemente el panda no prestó atención a las consecuencias y continuó con su tutoría.

Pasó el tiempo y se cumplió tres meses desde lo ocurrido con Kai. Po continuaba usando el Chi sin preocupación con tal de enseñarles a sus alumnos, pero esto tenía un precio, cuando le pasaba factura, los dolores eran lo peor que se podría experimentar. Las extremidades dejaban de responderles, el pecho le quemaba, sentía que lo estuvieran atravesando con una espada. Sus ataques ocurrían generalmente en la noche, cuando nadie estaba despierto, cuando nadie oía nada. Lo único que lo aliviaba un poco era el Árbol de Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial. Al tocar dicha planta su Chi se estabilizaba y se recuperaba. El periodo de tiempo para usar Chi sin que este empiece a quitarle tiempo de vida era solo de treinta segundos, treinta miserables segundos. Muchas veces sus alumnos le preguntaban por qué solo hacía la maestría por ese tiempo; pero el encontraba la manera de evitar la pregunta o desviar el tema.

Ese día el los rayos del Sol penetraban la serenidad del valle, los mercaderes alistaban sus puestos y los granjeros recién se levantaban. En el Palacio de Jade todos sus miembros dormían hasta que el estridente sonido del Gong los despertaba.

¡GONG!

Sonó el primero y Shifu ya estaba dirigiéndose a la Cueva del Dragón a meditar. Generalmente con este sonido la felina líder de los Cinco Furioso estaba a punto de salir de su habitación.

¡GONG!

Sonó el segundo y todos los maestros ya se encontraban listos, lo normal sería que con este segundo golpe, el maestro estuviera en la cocina preparando el desayuno para sus alumnos.

¡GONG!

Con este tercer y último golpe los maestros ya estaban en las puertas de sus respectivas habitaciones esperando el saludo del maestro. Al no ver a Po por ningún lado los furiosos se alarmaron. Lo normal sería que Po saliera de la cocina a saludar y volver con ellos a la misma. Esperaron un tiempo prudente y aun el panda no aparecía. Los maestros se dieron una mirada significativa y se separaron, cuatro de ellos irían a la cocina; mientras la felina revisaría en la habitación de Po.

La felina con delicadeza abrió la puerta de la habitación de Po, ya que este se rehusó en tomar la habitación de Shifu como maestro, y cruzo el umbral. Ahí estaba el panda, tumbado sobre la cama con la sábana cubriéndolo. La maestra se acercó para tratar de despertarlo pero notó que el panda sufría. Eso la extrañó bastante ¿Acaso su Po le estaba ocultando algo? Un momento… ¿Su Po? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba así? El panda se giró quedando boca arriba lo que alarmó a la maestra. Se acercó un poco más a Po y notó que estaba sudando, posó su pata sobre la frente del mismo y se percató de que era un sudor frío, luego de esto Po se tomó el pecho desesperadamente como si se estuviera quedando sin oxigeno y haciendo muecas de dolor con la cara.

A Tigresa esto la puso sobre aviso, hay algo que Po está escondiendo y por su orgullo ella sabrá que es lo que tiene. Bajó su pata y tomó suavemente la cara de Po y con susurros trató de despertarlo.

—Po… despierta.

El panda estaba sumido en un horrible dolor; pero al oír la voz de su amada felina se calmó un poco y logró controlarse. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con la felina acariciándole la cara, ciertamente esa escena lo enterneció bastante, si no hubiera estado con tanto dolor se hubiera sonrojado.

—Ti… ¿Tigresa? —jadeó.

La felina asintió sin dejar de ver al panda. Po se perdió en los ojos ámbar de la felina pero un pensamiento surcó su mente ¿Cuánto lleva ella ahí? ¿Habrá visto su ataque? Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo; pero al levantarse sus pies lo traicionaron haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. La maestra reaccionó rápido y lo atrapó en el aire, dejándolos en una comprometedora posición. Ambos se vieron a los ojos durante un rato hasta que una voz rompió la magia del momento.

—¿Tigresa encontraste a Po? —preguntó el primate.

«Mono —pensó la felina— prepárate porque cuando salga…»

Po rápidamente se salió del agarre de Tigresa y le dio la espalda tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. La felina notó el cambio de actitud del panda así que decidió desviar el tema.

—Po, ¿Qué nos estas ocultando? ¿Qué me ocultas?

El panda se tensó por un momento, acción que no pasó desapercibida para el agudo ojo de Tigresa.

—¿Yo? —dijo nervioso—, nada ¿Cómo crees que pueda esconderles algo?

—Po —reclamó—, estabas sudando y se veía que sufrías mucho dolor… ¿Acaso no confías en mí como para contarme?

Esa frase atravesó como un puñal a su corazón, claro que confiaba en ella, confiaba en ella como en nadie más; pero no quería preocuparla con sus problemas. Sabía que no se libraría de ella solamente con negarle o dejarla con la pregunta en la boca así que la encaró.

—Tigresa, no es algo que yo pueda decirte así como así. —Se rasco el cuello incomodo— Te lo contaré esta noche. Así que no le digas a nadie de que me viste en ese estado. Confío en ti.

Esas palabras reconfortaron a la maestra, la hicieron sentir especial, supo que era especial para el panda. Solo asintió y se retiró de la habitación.

Po organizó su dormitorio rápidamente para salir a preparar desayuno para sus alumnos, estaba a punto de terminar pero un estridente trueno retumbó en el Palacio. Se alertó y salió corriendo de su habitación, cuando iba rumbo a la cocina donde estaban los Cinco, Shifu apareció frente a él con una cara de miedo ¿Miedo? Shifu era el maestro más sereno que conocía ¿Qué ocurrió para que el esté así?

—Po, ven rápido al jardín del palacio. Trae a los Cinco.

El panda rojo se retiró hacia el jardín mientras que Po llamó a los Cinco, al dirigirse al jardín observaron un enorme cráter en el suelo. Po supuso que ahí fue donde cayó el trueno. Lo extraño no era el cráter, lo extraño era que en el cráter había flores de cerezo y una piedra plana con unas letras chinas.

Po se acercó a Shifu y notó que el maestro estaba completamente asustado, se sujetaba sus orejas con sus pequeñas patas. Po se acercó a la piedra y leyó en voz alta su escrito.

 _Diez oirán el llamado_

 _Cuatro de ellos son los guerreros míticos que harán frente a los ocho._

 _Una vieja rivalidad se verá en tela de juicio._

 _Una vida que al ser tomada abrirá paso a un gran poder._

 _Un amor no correspondido entregará su vida por proteger a su amada._

 _Un viaje a las puertas de la muerte desvelará un terrible pasado._

Todos se miraron confundidos al oír las palabras que Po leyó. Esperaban que Po aclarara las cosas pero él estaba igual o peor que ellos. Observaron al maestro Shifu que solo se limitó a repetir una frase una y otra vez…

—Los ocho inmortales han vuelto…

* * *

Bueno mis queridos lectores espero que les guste este fic.

Díganme ¿merece alguna review? ¿merece que lo continué?

Gracias por leer y pásense por mis otras historias para ver si les gustan.


	2. Chapter 2 - ¿Los diez?

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S QUE SALDRÁN MAS ADELANTE)**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo II – ¿Los diez?**

Po y los cinco se le quedaron viendo fijamente a Shifu ¿Los Ocho Inmortales? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué tienen que ver con esa piedra? Esas y muchas preguntas rondaban el aire solo que nadie tenía el valor para preguntarlas.

Shifu recobró su compostura y se giró hacia sus ex-alumnos.

—Furiosos, dispérsense.

Los cinco lo miraron extrañado, el ya no es el maestro ¿Por qué estaba dándoles ordenes? Po notó la reacción en ellos y con una severa mirada les dio a entender que obedecieran.

Los cinco asintieron y se fueron retirando, tendrían que ir a desayunar al restaurante del señor Ping y era obvio que la sesión de entrenamiento de hoy se cancelaba. Grulla se retiró volando con Víbora sobre él. Mono con Mantis en su hombro y Tigresa se iría a entrenar en el bosque o a ir a ver a Lei-Lei, la pequeña panda que se encariño con ella. Tenían una relación envidiable, la pequeña panda la admiraba mucho y se divertía con ella, muchas veces la maestra quiso llevársela al Palacio, ya que la pequeña era huérfana y no tenía a nadie con ella, pero ¿Cómo reaccionarían los demás? Era mejor no tentar la suerte y dejar las cosas así… por ahora.

Shifu procedió a levantar la piedra que era un poco más pequeña que él, pero no pudo. Parecía que la piedra pesara mil kilos era inamovible. Po y Tigresa intentaron ayudar pero fue lo mismo, no se movía ni un milímetro. A Tigresa se le ocurrió una idea, realizó los movimientos de la maestría del Chi y lo concentró en la piedra y ésta se comenzó a mover poco a poco.

Ambos maestros observaron sorprendidos a la felina, ella se les adelantó en el razonamiento. Sonrieron complacidos y ayudaron a la maestra. Shifu concentró su Chi en la piedra y pudieron levantarla en el aire pero les costaba moverlas. No había que ser un genio para saber que necesitaban a otro, el maestro vio a Po preocupado no quería que el panda usara su Chi para que no recayera pero no tenían opción.

Po se despabiló y no le importó las consecuencias hizo los movimientos y concentró si Chi en la roca, gracias a él pudieron desplazarla más rápido al salón de los héroes. Fueron poco más de un minuto en llevarla a dicho salón; pero Po comenzaba a sentir los efectos de usar el Chi por más del tiempo estipulado.

Al dejar la piedra cuidadosamente en el salón Shifu dio una orden a Tigresa para que se retirara, orden que Po declinó. Él le había dicho que se lo contaría y… ¿Qué mejor momento que ese? Shifu ordenó a Tigresa que ayudara a Po a llegar al Árbol de Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial.

Con dificultad ambos maestros llegaron al árbol. Tigresa ayudó a Po a sentarse en el suelo y lo vio sudando mucho, estaba igual que cuando fue a despertarlo. Algo grave le sucedía al panda y al ella no saberlo sentía que se desmoronaba por dentro.

Observó que Po tocó el árbol y ambos emitieron un tenue brillo dorado, el árbol restauro su flujo de Chi a niveles normales y vio como el panda dejaba de estar mal a estar como siempre.

Se sentó junto a él y quiso preguntarle pero las palabras no le salían, no quería parecer insistente en el tema, ¿Y si Po se enojaba con ella? No, no podía arriesgarse a tanto.

—¿Quieres preguntar verdad? —inquirió el panda al ver como la felina se debatía con sus pensamientos.

Ella lo vio sorprendida ¿Cómo lo supo? Solo se limito a asentir lentamente esperando no incomodar al panda.

—Te conozco muy bien Tigresa —aseguró—, quizás estas pensando ¿Cómo lo supo?

Tigresa asintió de nuevo.

—Bien, te contaré.

Po le hizo un breve resumen de lo que le ocurría cuando intentaba emanar, controlar o enseñar el Chi, Tigresa oía todo con una expresión de asombro ¿Todo eso se estaba guardando? ¿Cuántas veces habrá sufrido sin ella haberse enterado? Eso le causó un gran dolor a ella ¿Por qué? Él era solo su mejor amigo, entonces… ¿Por qué le dolía tanto lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Po?

—Po ¿No hay algo que se pueda hacer? —preguntó preocupada.

Po solo negó con una sonrisa y colocó su pata sobre la de Tigresa. Esto a ella la tomó por sorpresa; aunque no se enojo solo apretó fuerte la pata de Po entre la suya.

—Tigresa, he intentado muchas cosas y he leído muchos pergaminos buscando alguna respuesta, pero todos dicen lo mismo. La única manera que encontré era a través de la práctica. Antes al momento de usar el Chi caía inconsciente ahora, por lo menos, resisto de treinta a cuarenta segundos. —La miró a los ojos—. Gracias por preocuparte por este torpe panda.

Estaban tomados de las patas mirando el horizonte, una hermosa escena que ninguno de los dos quería que terminara; pero todo lo bueno no dura para siempre.

Shifu había aparecido junto a ellos interrumpiendo el bello momento de intimidad que tenían.

—Po encontré algo referente a la piedra.

Po salió del trance en el que estaba y se trató de poner de pie; pero le costaba bastante, aun seguía débil. Tigresa lo ayudo y juntos siguieron al panda rojo rumbo a la biblioteca del Palacio.

Al llegar encontraron todo vuelto un desastre, rollos por aquí y por allá. Shifu les hizo un ademan con la pata para que lo siguieran, en una pequeña mesa hecha de piedra estaba el rollo que quería mostrarles. Dirigió una mirada severa a los dos maestros, ambos se vieron intrigados hasta que cayeron en cuenta que aun no se soltaban las patas, habían caminado todo el trayecto tomados de las patas. Se soltaron rápidamente y Po emitió una leve risilla ¿Acaso eran celos de padre? Se acercaron al panda rojo y vieron el pergamino, que convenientemente, Shifu empezó a explicar.

—Sabía que había leído algo al respecto sobre los "ocho" y buscando encontré este pergamino. —Mostró el pergamino que tenía cuatro colores, verde, rojo, amarillo y blanco. Los maestros lo miraron curiosos—. Este es el pergamino más antiguo del maestro Oogway, aquí se relata su batalla contra los Ocho Inmortales, un grupo de animales que alcanzaron el máximo nivel de las enseñanzas del Kung Fu, desarrollando sus propios estilos, que contradecían su naturaleza o aplicaban magia antigua. Inmortales como tal no son, pero para matarlos hay que tener un poder mayor al de ellos. Oogway les hizo frente junto a los Cuatro Guerreros Míticos.

—¿Guerreros Míticos? —inquirió el panda.

—Voy a eso —continuó—. Son los cuatro guerreros que encarnan las cuatro bestias celestiales que se dividieron China a partes iguales. El guerrero Tigre, el guerrero Fénix, el guerrero Tortuga y el guerrero Dragón. Se encuentran en los cuatro templos principales de China. El Palacio de Jade, el de Granate, el de Zafiro y el de Citrino.

—Entonces quiere decir que, ¿tenemos que ir a buscarlos? —preguntó Po. Shifu le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No es tan sencillo Po, tanto los guerreros como los maestros de los palacios tienen… tenemos —se corrigió—, una rivalidad de la cual viene un tratado.

—¿Tratado?

—El tratado de Estadía de los Palacios —respondió—, ¿Por qué crees que nunca nos han llegado peticiones del norte, sur u oeste de China? —Po levantó la pata para responder pero se quedó callado—. Cada Palacio rige una zona de China, nosotros regimos el oriente. La única manera de que trabajemos juntos es que el emperador lo ordene y dudo mucho que el acepte que los Ocho han vuelto. Tratará de negarlo. —Dirigió su vista nuevamente al pergamino—. Aquí dice que al unirse los cuatro guerreros encontraran la manera de derrotar a los Ocho, Oogway los había logrado sellar con una antigua técnica que lamentablemente no registró.

Tigresa quien oía todo callada trataba de hacer encajar algunas piezas, algo tenía que estar relacionado directamente con ellos para que la piedra cayera justamente en ese palacio ¿Por qué no cayó en el de Granate? ¿O en el de Zafiro? ¿O en el de Citrino? ¿Por qué allí? Poco a poco su mente fue uniendo los eslabones y logró llegar a una conclusión.

—Creo entender un poco sobre el escrito en la piedra… —dijo la maestra ocasionando que Po y Shifu la miraran intrigados—. La piedra decía « _Diez oirán el llamado_ » lo cual se refiere a nosotros siete y a los tres guerreros faltantes.

—¿Siete? —inquirió Po.

—Tú, Shifu y los Cinco. Sumamos en total siete.

—¿Cómo llegaste a eso Tigresa? —preguntó Shifu.

—Es solo una teoría pero ¿Por qué la piedra cayó justo aquí? Podría haber caído en alguno de los otros tres palacios, entonces ¿Por qué aquí?, eso da a entender que nosotros pintamos algo en esto.

Po y Shifu la miraron sorprendidos, sabían que la felina era astuta pero no tanto.

—El segundo verso dice « _Cuatro de ellos son los guerreros míticos que harán frente a los ocho_ », indica que los otros tres guerreros tendrán alguna visión o una señal que les indique el despertar de los Ocho. —Pasó su pata por su rostro— El tercer verso « _Una vieja rivalidad se verá en tela de juicio_ », supongo que se refiere al tratado. En cuanto a los otros tres versos no tengo la menor idea.

Shifu y Po sonrieron.

—Wow Tigresa, eres increíble —dijo Po.

Tigresa sonrió levemente, le gustó que el panda la adulara de esa manera, siempre la adulaba de una u otra manera; pero que sea a causa de su ingenio la hizo sentir especial. Se vieron a los ojos y sintieron que el tiempo se les detuvo ahí mismo, se sonrieron mutuamente pero Shifu tosió arruinando el momento —de nuevo—.

—Maestros, agradecería que se retiraran. Tengo que enviar unas cartas al emperador para que nos dé el permiso para viajar a los otros tres palacios.

Po y Tigresa salieron del trance y asintieron, retirándose de la biblioteca.

Ya afuera a Po se le dificultaba un poco seguir el ritmo de la maestra, aun seguía algo débil. Tigresa notó que Po estaba rezagado así que lo esperó.

—Tigresa… —La felina volteó—. ¿Qui-quieres ir a comer al restaurante de mi padre? —dijo nervioso.

¿Y quién no lo estaría? Esta técnicamente invitando a comer a Tigresa, podría llamarse una cita. A la maestra se le formó un nudo en la garganta y sentía que estaba soñando,

«Acaso… —pensó— ¿Acaso me está invitando?»

—Si Po, me gustaría comer contigo.

El panda si no hubiera estado delicado, hubiera pegado un salto y dado un grito de alegría. ¡Había aceptado! Solo debía no estropearlo. Se dirigió junto a Tigresa a un paso más rápido, las piernas comenzaban a responderle como debían después de la subida de adrenalina que le llegó cuando la maestra aceptó. Su condición comenzaba a mejorar de una manera veloz. Aunque en un paso se mareó un poco y se sostuvo de la pared, la felina se le acercó y lo tomó de la pata.

—Ven Po, yo te ayudo.

Po sonrió ante la acción de la felina y procedió a irse junto a ella hacia el valle, claro está, sin soltarla. Ni mil ladrones ocasionarían que el panda la soltara. Ese momento era perfecto para ambos.

—Y llevaremos a Lei-Lei —susurró Po.

Eso fue el broche de oro para Tigresa. Comer con su panda y llevar a Lei-Lei… ¿Su panda? Otra vez con eso… ¡Al demonio! Sí; su panda. Lo quería como a ninguno, era su mejor amigo. Tenía mucho cariño por Po… ¿O era algo más? Decidió no prestarle más atención al asunto y se concentró en Lei-Lei, estaba ansiosa por llegar y estar con la pequeña.

* * *

Bueno mis queridos lectores aquí esta la segunda parte.

Espero que les guste.

¿Merece que la continúe? ¿Merece review?

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos luego (º-º)/


	3. Chapter 3 - Lei-Lei

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S QUE SALDRÁN MAS ADELANTE)**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo III – Lei-Lei**

Po y Tigresa bajaban las escaleras del palacio tomados de las patas, ambos maestros se sentían como nunca. Al llegar a las calles del valle caminaron rumbo al restaurante del señor Ping, antes de llegar giraron en una esquina, irían al orfanato a buscar a Lei-Lei para llevarla con ellos.

La emoción en la felina se podía notar, era verdad que la maestra nunca mostraba alguna emoción pero con la pequeña todo eso no importaba, ella conseguía romper esas barreras con tanta facilidad que Po se ponía celoso. ¿Cómo pudo esa pequeña hacer lo que el panda lleva tratando desde hace tiempo?

Llegaron a una casa algo grande y humilde, entraron y vieron a una cabra en la sala de estar.

—¡Mei! —saludó la felina—, ¿Se encuentra Lei-Lei?

La cabra se levantó de su asiento con ayuda de su bastón y se acerco a la maestra.

—Maestra Tigresa es un placer verla. Lei-Lei está en el patio —dijo para luego señalar la salida al mismo con el bastón

Tigresa asintió y jaló a Po hacía el patio.

Ya en el patio, que no era muy grande tampoco, se encontraba Lei-Lei jugando con su figura de Tigresa que Po "accedió" a regalarle. Al verla la felina sonrió y la llamó.

—Lei-Lei.

La pequeña volteó y la expresión de su cara no tenía precio, estaba feliz, volvería a estar con la maestra.

—¡Tigresa! —dijo corriendo a abrazarla.

Tigresa la abrazó fuerte —quizás demasiado—, pero a la pequeña no le molestó.

—¿Quieres ir a comer?

Lei-Lei asintió y la maestra la alzó y la colocó sobre sus hombros. La pareja —ahora trío— salían del orfanato. Por la mente de Tigresa se debatía un pensamiento. Ella quería sacarla de ahí; pero para hacerlo debería adoptarla. Ella no se veía como madre, era demasiada responsabilidad para ella… «Aunque quizás con Po…» ¿Qué clases de pensamientos eran esos? Ella quería a Po como a un amigo, no como a un pretendiente. ¿O quizás si?

En el camino Tigresa y Po hablaban cosas sin importancias, aunque estuvieran nerviosos se desenvolvían muy bien. Lei-Lei notó que los maestros estaban tomados de sus patas y no dudó en preguntar.

—¿Ustedes son novios?

La pregunta sorprendió a los maestros. Po se paralizó en el acto y Tigresa por poco deja caer a la pequeña de sus hombros. Se miraron ruborizados, aunque a Tigresa apenas se le notaba, otra vez salvada por su pelaje. La felina notó que Po trató de responder pero las palabras se le enredaban y solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

—No Lei-Lei ¿Por qué la pregunta? —inquirió. A la felina le causo dolor dar esa respuesta; pero ¿Por qué?

—Es solo que los vi tomados de las patas y se ven felices. Eso hace la señora Mei con su novio —dijo inocentemente la pequeña.

Tigresa y Po se quedaron sorprendidos con la revelación de Lei-Lei ¿La señora Mei tiene novio? Pero si esa cabra rozaba los cien años, ella ya tenía un pie en el mundo de los espíritus.

—¿Y si lo fuéramos que pensarías? —preguntó Po, como quien no quiere la cosa, apretando más fuerte la pata de la felina.

—Nada —aseguró—, solo porque sean de distintas especies no significa que no se puedan enamorar.

Esa respuesta alegró a Po y a Tigresa, no le parecía extraño una relación entre ellos.

«Un momento Po —se reprendió mentalmente—, no cantes victoria, aun no le has dicho lo que sientes a Tigresa».

Para aligerar el ambiente Po hizo una pregunta sin pensarlo mucho.

—¿Y eso que ya no te dice "Bebe con rayas"? —dijo burlón..

—Desde lo de Kai, ella empezó a llamarme Maestra Tigresa —respondió—, pero no me gustaba, así que le dije que me llamara sin honoríficos.

El panda la vio y pasó su vista de Lei-Lei a Tigresa varias veces. Definitivamente la pequeña panda había cambiado a la felina para bien. Cambios que el adoraba.

Caminaron hasta el restaurante y todo el mundo los miró pícaramente. Habían olvidado que entraron tomados de las patas y con Lei-Lei en hombros, parecían una familia. Cosa que el ganso no pasó por alto.

El señor Ping jaló a un cerdo para que les hiciera una pintura.

—Quiero que pintes a mi hijo y a la maestra con la pequeña —susurró—, cuando yo los vaya a saludar los pintas. ¡Quiero salir en ella!

El ganso salió de la cocina y saludo a Po dándole un gran abrazo y reprochándole como siempre el no venir a visitarlo.

—Hijo —saludó. Le hizo una seña con el ala tras a espalda al cerdo para que comenzara a pintar—. Al fin te dignas a ver a tu padre.

—Papa, sabes muy bien que tengo obligaciones como maestro.

—Pero eso no significa que no puedas visitarme. Ven a verme más seguido. —Lo vio con una mirada pícara— Y tráeme nietos. Y no te muevas en los próximos cinco minutos.

—¡PAPÁ! —gritó avergonzado—. Sabes que todo vendrá a su tiempo. Y porque quieres que me quede quie…

Po vio al cerdo que daba pinceladas a una velocidad increíble. Miró a su padre y lo reprendió.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —inquirió

—¿Es que no puedo tener una pintura con mi hijo?

Tigresa observaba la escena divertida, nunca se cansaría de esa actitud de niño de Po, en cierta medida eso le atraía a ella. Esa inocencia que no lograba perder.

—Po, solo deja que te pinten. Es por tu padre —sugirió la felina.

El ganso le dio la razón a la maestra y se ensaño con Po. En eso salió Li, el padre biológico de Po. A saludarlo y a ver qué sucedía. La maestra le hizo un breve resumen al panda sobre lo que ocurría y este sonrió.

—¿Y por qué no?

Po suspiró derrotado, discutir con su padre adoptivo era una cosa; pero que sus dos padres y Tigresa estuvieran en su contra era algo que no podría ganar.

—Está bien —accedió—. Una sola pintura.

Sus padres sonrieron complacidos y la maestra también. Ping hizo un ademan al cerdo para que saliera de donde estaba y los retratara correctamente. Se colocaron en posición los cinco. Po y Tigresa con Lei-Lei en medio de ellos y a los costados de ambos maestros, los padres del panda, Ping al costado de Po y Li al costado de Tigresa.

Cinco minutos después la pintura estaba lista, Po la miró y se quedó estupefacto. Ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que se retrataría con la felina, pero al ver detenidamente la pintura, cayó en cuenta de algo ¡Parecían una familia! Eso también lo notaron sus dos padres que le sonrieron maliciosamente dándole suaves golpes con el codo a modo de decir "Y los nietos, acuérdate de los nietos".

Po, apenado, se retiró juntos a la felina y la pequeña, a la mesa donde se encontraban los furiosos. Al llegar recibieron quejas y preguntas de los cuatro.

—¿Dónde estaban? —dijeron Grulla y Víbora

—¿Porque tardaron? —preguntaron Mantis y Mono.

Víbora quien vio que Tigresa tenía a Po tomado de la pata le sonrió maternalmente a la felina. Tigresa al ver esa sonrisa miró por instinto a Po y notó que aun tomaba su pata. De una veloz manera la soltó sin que se dieran cuenta los otros tres, pero Víbora levantó las cejas como "Me cuentas después".

Los maestros y Lei-Lei se sentaron y comieron tranquilos. El desayuno y parte de la tarde se la pasaron entre bromas, risas y anécdotas. Debían aprovechar ese valioso tiempo que tenían antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas, cosa que de por sí, ya estaba ocurriendo.

En eso llegó Zeng agotado.

—Maestros, Shifu me pidió comunicarles que se dirijan al palacio. Recibió respuesta del Emperador —dijo y se retiró volando.

Los furiosos asintieron y se retiraron, menos Po y Tigresa, los cuatro los voltearon a ver extrañados.

—¿No van? —inquirió Víbora.

—Aun no —contestó Po—, tengo que ayudar a mis papás a recoger el restaurante. Ustedes adelántense.

—Yo tengo que llevar devuelta a Lei-Lei, volveré con Po —dijo Tigresa.

Los cuatro asintieron y se retiraron; pero Víbora quien sospechaba por donde iba la cosa le guiñó el ojo a Tigresa.

Después de ayudar a recoger el restaurante, Po procedía a retirarse, luego de despedirse de sus padres, se fue junto a Tigresa. La felina tenía una mirada triste y deprimida. ¿Por qué? Habían pasado una buena tarde en el restaurante. ¿Sera por Lei-Lei? ¿No querrá separarse de ella?

Caminaron hasta que llegaron al orfanato, tanto Tigresa como Lei-Lei no querían separarse, se las veía tan felices juntas que sería un crimen separarlas. En eso Po, le coloca la pata en el hombro a Tigresa y le da una sincera sonrisa. Tigresa entró con Lei-Lei; pero Po decidió entrar con ellas.

—Esperen aquí —sugirió—, tengo algo que hacer.

La maestra y la pequeña se miraron confundidas ¿Qué haría Po?

Po se dirigió a donde estaba Mei y la vio con su acompañante, un cerdo igual o más viejo que ella ¿Es que acaso le están haciendo la competencia a Oogway? Tosió levemente para que le prestaran atención.

La cabra se acerco a un lento paso hacia donde el panda.

—Dígame maestro Dragón ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Po volteó y vio a Tigresa enseñándole algunos movimientos de Kung Fu a la pequeña, eso lo enterneció y lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

—Necesito hablar con usted.

Luego de un rato, poco más de diez minutos, Po volvió con la maestra, con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Al verlo Tigresa se confundió un poco; pero sabía que debía despedirse de Lei-Lei por más que le doliera. Y quien sabe hasta cuándo, con el acontecimiento de los "ocho" su futuro era incierto. Le dio un abrazo a la pequeña y se despidió con tristeza.

—¿Por qué te despides? —le preguntó Po a la felina.

—Porque vamos al palacio ¿No?

—Sí —aseguró—, pero no tienes necesidad de despedirte.

Tigresa lo miró confundida ¿Qué tramaba el panda?

Po al notar la mirada de Tigresa soltó una risilla y levantó un papel.

—Lei-Lei se va con nosotros al Palacio de Jade.

Tigresa se quedó impactada por lo dicho por el panda. ¿Sera qué? ¿Será que Po hizo lo que ella tanto quería?

—Adoptamos a Lei-Lei —dijo el panda con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Bueno mis queridos lectores aquí esta la tercera parte.

Espero que les guste.

¡Hay TixPo!

¿Merece que la continúe? ¿Merece review?

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos luego (º-º)/


	4. Chapter 4 - Confesiones

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S QUE SALDRÁN MAS ADELANTE)**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **RizeNeoWolf** : gracias por tu review y los consejos. Jamás en mi vida creí que llegarías a comentar alguna historia mía. Realmente muchas gracias.

 **AlienHeart1915** : gracias por tu review. Ya ocurrirá algo pero no con el Guerrero Tigre, ya verás por qué. Solo tendrás que esperar a que avance la historia. Pero el Guerrero Tigre no será algo por lo que preocuparse.

 **Flame n' Shadows** : gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.

Bueno mi gente michas gracias por sus review, favoritos y follows, no saben la sensación tan hermosa que es que a alguien le guste algo creado por ti. Realmente me inspiran a seguir adelante.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV – Confesiones**

Si Po habría dicho algo más Tigresa no lo habría oído, su mente estaba en un profundo trance debido a la noticia, en su subconsciente solo se repetía la frase una y otra vez en un intento por asimilarla, _adoptamos a Lei-Lei, adoptamos a Lei-Lei, adoptamos a Lei-Lei_ …

Después de un momento, volvió en sí y su felicidad fue tal que sin pensarlo mucho se lanzo hacia el panda para abrazarlo. Po vio venir a la felina; pero no supo identificar su fue por alegría o por ira. Cerró los ojos esperando algún golpe; pero se sorprendió al recibir un abrazo de la maestra.

—Gracias —susurró Tigresa.

Po creyó que había muerto y estaba en el cielo, después de todo ¿Cuándo creería él que Tigresa le daría un abrazo de agradecimiento? Si; en la cárcel de Gongmen se abrazaron pero técnicamente fue por protección y el no respondió, y después de que Shen muriera él fue quien la abrazo pero ella no respondió. No se comparaban a este momento. Po respondió el abrazo con cariño y le susurró a la felina al oído…

—Todo por ti Tigresa…

El ambiente estaba perdiéndose y ambos sintieron como si el tiempo se detuviese, se separaron y se vieron a los ojos. Se perdieron en los ojos del otro y se comenzaron a acercarse lentamente ¿Sería posible?

«Vamos Po —pensó el panda—, este es el momento»

Estaban cada vez más cerca, sentían la respiración del otro y cuando estaban a punto…

—Gracias señor Po —dijo Lei-Lei inocente, interrumpiendo el momento de ambos.

La pequeña se lanzó a correr hacia Po y también lo abrazó, aunque ella no le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla. Tigresa y Po se separaron sumamente sonrojados y desviaron la mirada hacia la pequeña, para evitar la vergüenza. Po le sonrió a Lei-Lei y la alzó poniéndola a su altura.

—Señor Po no pequeña, dime Po.

Lei-Lei asintió sonriendo y volvió a abrazar al panda; pero esta vez hizo un ademan con su patita para que Tigresa se uniera a ellos. Luego del emocional momento el trío se dispuso a marchase al palacio. Se despidieron de Mei y se retiraron.

Caminaron contentos por las empedradas calles del valle. Po y Tigresa tomados de las patas y sorpresivamente Lei-Lei- iba en los hombros de Po en lugar de en los de la felina. Reían y hablaban cosas mundanas y sin importancia.

El sol terminó de ocultarse y el trío observó el ocaso, les pareció un momento mágico e inolvidable; pero debían volver al palacio. Llegaron a la base de las escaleras y comenzaron a subir. Po podrá ser el maestro del palacio, podrá haber derrotado a muchos enemigos; pero había uno que aun lo lograba vencer… las escaleras.

No habían llegado ni a la mitad de la compleja subida cuando Po ya estaba pidiendo descansar. Lei-Lei estaría en la misma situación si no estuviera en los hombros del panda. Tigresa, tomó a la pequeña y la subió a sus hombros, mientras que Po recuperaba el aliento. Estuvieron así poco más de una hora entre descansos y descansos hasta que por fin llegaron a la cima. Cuando llegaron, ya era de noche, la luna se alzaba con fuerza en el firmamento nocturno y las estrellas brillaban cual luciérnagas, era algo hermoso de ver.

Po se tiró en el suelo jadeando agotado y Tigresa lo miró con gracia. Se puso a pensar todo lo que vivió con el panda… Su nombramiento, entrenamiento, la pelea con Tai Lung, su batalla en Gongmen y la reciente victoria contra Kai. Definitivamente ese panda era especial. Recordó los abrazos en la cárcel y en el puerto de Gongmen y se ruborizó un poco.

¿Ahí fue donde inició todo?

Si le hubieran hecho esa pregunta a cualquiera de otros los furiosos, ellos habrían respondido que sí, para nadie era sorpresa que Po y Tigresa se llevaban bien, demasiado bien, la mayoría de los habitantes del valle —incluyendo a los pandas— creían que ellos tenían algo; pero ninguno de los dos tenía el valor de confesárselo al otro.

Tigresa cayó en cuenta de una cosa... Si Lei-Lei fue adoptada por ellos ¿Se convertía en su hija? ¿Ellos eran los padres de Lei-Lei? No le parecía nada malo ser madre de la pequeña, aunque era una gran responsabilidad, no le importaba, ella deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo llevarse a la pandita al palacio; pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo o el valor. El inconveniente era ¿Pensarían que Po y ella eran algo? Tampoco le molestó mucho que se diga; pero los cuchicheos del valle no se harían esperar.

—Po. ¿Somos los padres de Lei-Lei? —inquirió.

Los dos pandas se giraron sorprendidos hacia la felina, ninguno de los dos lo había pensado.

—Buen esté... —Se levantó y se rascó el cuello incómodo—. Podría decirse que sí —contestó Po.

Tigresa lo miró ruborizada, trató de decir otra cosa pero no pudo. Las palabras luchaban por formarse y salir. Po vio que la felina luchaba para responder así que se adelantó.

—Si lo que piensas es el qué dirán de nosotros —aseguró—, no me importa. Si tú eres feliz yo también lo seré —dijo sonriéndole a Tigresa.

La felina lo miró agradecida, él supo entender sin necesidad de palabras, iba a decir algo; pero el panda continuó.

—No me interesa que piensen que nosotros estemos juntos o no, sinceramente, no me molestaría… —Miró al suelo y susurró—. Todo lo contrario…

Tigresa agradeció a su agudo oído por permitirle escuchar ese susurro, algo en ella exploto dando paso a muchas emociones ¿Alegría? ¿Gozo? ¿O una mezcla de todo?

«Ya Tigresa cálmate —se reprendió—, eso no significa nada. Debes preguntarle»

—Po… ¿Acaso sientes algo por mi? —inquirió temerosa.

Po se quedó petrificado en el acto, quería decirle pero no se animaba. Se debatía internamente sobre si decirle sus sentimientos o no y cuando iba a decir algo…

—Tigresa, tengo algo de sueño ¿Podemos ir a dormir? —dijo Lei-Lei

Po suspiró aliviado, la pequeña lo salvó; pero exactamente ¿De qué lo salvo? Esa era su oportunidad de confesarse…

Ambos maestros entraron al palacio con el mayor sigilo posible y notaron que todos los demás maestros —incluyendo Shifu— estaban descansando en sus habitaciones. Se dirigieron a la cocina para prepararle algo de cenar a la pequeña, no podían acostarla sin siquiera haberle dado de cenar.

Silenciosamente se sentaron Tigresa y Lei-Lei en la mesa, mientras Po preparaba una rápida sopa de fideos. Ya hecha, Po sirvió tres platos. Comieron muy tranquilos y en silencio, aunque el sonido de la pequeña sorbiendo los fideos les pareció algo tierno a los dos maestros y sin querer se miraron a los ojos; pero se dieron una sonrisa sincera. A ambos les gustó esa íntima convivencia en familia que tuvieron.

Ya habiendo cenado, llevaron a la pequeña a los dormitorios y cayeron en cuenta de algo ¿Con quién dormiría Lei-Lei?

—Que duerma en mi habitación —susurró el panda—, yo veré como me resuelvo.

Tigresa lo vio agradecido, aunque quisiera mucho a Lei-Lei, aun no tenía la confianza como para dormir con ella.

Entraron a la habitación de Po y acomodaron un poco la cama para recostarla. La acostaron y le acariciaron el rostro, la pequeña se talló los ojos por el cansancio, había sido un día muy agotador para ella.

—Buenas noches —dijeron ambos maestros.

La pequeña se giró hacia la pared y dio un suspiro, y antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo susurró:

—Buenas noches… mamá… papá.

Tigresa emitió un leve gritillo de sorpresa al oír esas palabras. Sentía una extraña sensación en ella, algo que no supo identificar; pero que la hacía feliz. A su vez, Po, tenía una sonrisa bobalicona de oreja a oreja, estaba igual o mejor que Tigresa.

Salieron de la alcoba con mucho sigilo y cerraron la puerta corrediza. Ya afuera Po se despidió de Tigresa, debía encontrar algún lugar para dormir. A lo mejor iría a casa de su padre o dormiría en el jardín, la intemperie no era un problema para él; pero no era algo que le gustase.

Tigresa lo tomó de la muñeca y mirando al suelo apenada le preguntó.

—¿Qui-quieres dormir conmigo?

Po se volteo sorprendido ante la proposición de la felina, la vio muy apenada así que bromeo para aligerar la tensa atmosfera.

—Que atrevida eres Tigresa —susurró burlón.

—No es lo que piensas —se defendió—, ya que no tienes donde dormir, puedes dormir en mi habitación, no conmigo en mi cama digo que…

Cada palabra enredaba más a la felina que no encontraba manera de esclarecer la situación. Po solo sonrió y le tomó la pata entre las suyas.

—Gracias Tigresa, aprecio esto —dijo sonriendo.

Po y Tigresa entraron a la habitación. Tigresa le tendió una fina sabana de su closet para que el panda se recostara. Po, la acomodo en el suelo y se tumbó sobre ella, mientras, Tigresa se acostó en su cama mirando al techo.

El tiempo pasó increíblemente lento y ninguno de los dos conciliaba el sueño. El ambiente era tenso, tanto que se podría palpar. En eso Tigresa lanzó una pregunta al aire.

—Po… ¿Qué ibas a responderme hace rato?

—¿Yo? —dijo nervioso—, yo no me acuerdo.

Tigresa frunció el seño ¿En serio? ¿Tendrá que repetirle la pregunta? Pues que así sea, la maestra Tigresa nunca le huido a nada y esta no será la primera vez.

—¿Sientes algo por mí? —inquirió—, no mejor, ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Po se giró dándole la espalda a la maestra, Tigresa miró la acción del panda y se asusto un poco ¿Y si lo ofendió? ¿Y si fue tan insistente que ya no querrá hablar con ella?

—Es algo que me cuesta decir Tigresa —susurró.

Tigresa contra todo pronóstico hizo algo de lo que, o se arrepentiría toda su vida, o agradecería a Oogway por tener el valor de hacer. Se bajo de su lecho y se acostó en el suelo junto a Po, dándole la espalda. Esta acción sorprendió al panda y no supo cómo reaccionar.

—Quiero que me cuentes Po —susurró—, quiero saber más de ti.

Po se sorprendió aun más. ¿Sera posible que la felina sienta lo mismo por él? Es ahora o nunca debía decirle lo que ahora, no tendrá jamás en su vida una oportunidad tan perfecta como esta. Respiró profundo y se preparó para todo.

—Tigresa lo que yo siento por ti no puede ser descrito con una sola palabra —aseguró—, es algo mucho más profundo.

Tigresa se giró hacía él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Cuéntame.

—Bu-bueno yo… yo cuando estoy contigo siento que estoy completo, me siento feliz, me gusta tu compañía, cuando algo malo te ocurre, me siento muy mal por no poder ayudarte, quisiera hacer todo lo posible para verte sonreír. Esa sonrisa tuya causa algo en mí que no sé que es, y es por eso que trato por todos los medios posibles de verte feliz. ¿Por qué crees que adoptamos a Lei-Lei? Ella hace que tú sonrías mucho más que de costumbre, eso me pone algo celoso, ella ha hecho en tres meses lo que he intentado en años. Quiero ver más seguido esa Tigresa alegre… Quiero ver esa faceta tuya que tanto amo… Tigresa yo… yo te amo.

Tigresa sintió que las emociones en ella explotaron, el panda correspondía sus sentimientos. Se acercó al oído del panda y susurró.

—Yo también te amo Po.

Po se sorprendió y se giró hacia la felina sin salirse de su abrazo, quedaron frente a frente, sus hocicos se rozaban por muy poco y sentían sus respiraciones. Se le quedó viendo fijamente y ambos se dieron un rápido beso. Fue un beso tierno y primerizo para ambos, se separaron sonrojados y se vieron apenados; pero eso no impidió que se dieran otro, aunque esta vez, más apasionado y con mucho más amor, dejando que sus sentimientos surgieran a flote.

Tigresa se giró dándole la espalda al panda y éste la abrazó juntándola contra su pecho.

—Buenas noches Tigresa

—Po, ahora que nos sinceramos… ¿Qué somos? —inquirió.

—Muy buena pregunta, pregunta que te responderé con otra pregunta… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Tigresa se giró hacia Po y le dio un fugaz beso como respuesta.

—Buenas noches… novio —sonrió y se acurrucó en su pecho.

—¿Cómo crees que lo tomaran los demás? —preguntó Po.

Pero esa pregunta se la llevó el aire porque Tigresa había caído en los brazos de Morfeo. ¿Qué más da? Ya encontrará la manera decirlo y lidiar con Shifu. Los Cinco probablemente lo acepten pero Shifu era otra historia. Apretó el abrazo en Tigresa y con una sonrisa se quedó dormido.

[…]

El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, sus rayos empezaban a iluminar el valle y el gong comenzó a sonar.

¡GONG!

¡GONG!

¡GONG!

Al tercer sonido del gong cuatro de los furiosos estaban en el umbral de sus respectivas habitaciones y se sorprendieron al ver que la felina no estaba para dar los buenos días. Pero lo que vieron los dejo aun más sorprendidos.

La puerta corrediza de la habitación de Tigresa se abrió y ambos maestros salieron de la misma, sin mirar a los cuatro, Po se dirigió a su cuarto a buscar a Lei-Lei. Tigresa se giró y vio a los maestros sorprendidos y sin habla, ella hizo como si no hubiera ocurrido nada y se dirigieron a la cocina.

Ya en la cocina nadie decía nada, el ambiente era de un suspenso total, las preguntas para la felina estaban; pero nadie tenía el valor o la estupidez como para preguntarlas, de hacerlo, lo mejor que les podría pasar sería salir con unos cuantos huesos rotos. En cambio Víbora miraba a Tigresa como diciendo "¿Qué paso? ¡Detalles! Necesito detalles"

En eso Po entró con Lei-Lei algo soñolienta en sus brazos y las miradas hacia Tigresa pasaron hacia Po con una velocidad inaudita, el miró confuso a los Furiosos ¿Por qué lo veían así? Solo venía con su hija en brazos, no era nada de lo que impresionarse, era lo más común del mundo.

Se acercó a Tigresa y con una sonrisa le entregó a Lei-Lei, la felina la recibió gustosa y también con una sonrisa.

Los Furiosos se vieron intrigados ¿Tigresa sonriendo? ¿Lei-Lei en el palacio? Algo no cuadra aquí ¿De qué se perdieron?

Los tres machos vieron a Víbora y asintieron significativamente, dándole a entender, que preguntara lo que sucedía. Víbora captó el mensaje y preguntó.

—Po, Tigresa ¿Qué hace Lei-Lei en el palacio? —inquirió serena la reptil.

Po y Tigresa la vieron con expresión neutra. Po giró su vista hacia la felina esperando que le diera autorización para responder, no podía arriesgarse a decir algo que los comprometiera, la felina asintió de manera muy leve y Po procedió a responder.

—Olvidé que ayer cuando llegamos, todos estaban en sus habitaciones —dijo preparando la sopa.

Muy bien, todo bien, ahora debía elegir las palabras correctas para no ocasionar un malentendido.

—Lei-Lei es nuestra hija.

* * *

Bueno mis queridos lectores aquí esta la cuarta parte.

Espero que les guste.

¡Hay TixPo!

¿Merece que la continúe? ¿Merece review?

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos luego (º-º)/


	5. Chapter 5 - Zhang Guo Lao

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S QUE SALDRÁN MAS ADELANTE)**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **RizeNeoWolf** : gracias por tu review. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, están las reacciones y algo más. Gracias por leer.

 **AlienHeart1915** : gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Y ya verás lo que les tengo preparado a la pareja. Gracias por leer.

 **Flame n' Shadows** : gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Pyro phoenix-bird** : gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **MASTER VIVI** : gracias por tu review. En este capítulo tendrás la reacción de Shifu y algo más. Gracias por leer.

Bueno mi gente michas gracias por sus review, favoritos y follows, no saben la sensación tan hermosa que es que a alguien le guste algo creado por ti. Realmente me inspiran a seguir adelante.

* * *

 **Capítulo V – Zhang Guo Lao**

— _Lei-Lei es nuestra hija_.

Una frase tan común pero con un peso increíble. La cocina se quedó en silencio, un silencio absoluto, solo faltaba que pasara una planta rodadora, todos miraban con asombro a la felina y al panda. El tiempo pasaba y el silencio se volvía mas incomodo y más penetrante hasta que el insecto rompió el silencio.

—Buena broma Po… —dijo riendo estrepitosamente.

Los otros dos machos se comenzaron a reír, incrédulos de la afirmación del panda y ¿Quién los culparía? Que de la noche a la mañana el panda y la felina traigan a una hija es algo que nadie podría creerse. De ellos, la única que no se atrevió a reírse fue Víbora, con solo ver que la felina estaba de lo más serena, le indicó que no era una broma, debía ser verdad. Poco a poco las risas fueron cesando y los machos se limpiaban unas lágrimas de los ojos; pero se sorprendieron al ver a Po y Tigresa completamente serios, sin ningún ápice de burla o algo por el estilo.

La pequeña pandita que estaba soñolienta se despertó debido al bullicio de los machos, Tigresa hacia uso de todo su control para no levantarse y romperles las piernas a ellos, después de todo, Lei-Lei no se merece ver semejante carnicería. Respiro profundo y cuando las risas cesaron los fulminó con la mirada y se pronunció.

—¿Terminaron? —inquirió enojada.

Mono, Mantis y Grulla tragaron grueso, ¿Es que acaso no era una broma? ¡No! Debía de serlo; pero…

—No es ninguna bromas chicos —espetó serio Po.

—Lei-Lei es realmente nuestra hija —aseguró Tigresa—, y si alguno de ustedes tiene algo en contra que lo diga de una vez.

La mirada de Tigresa por poco atravesaba a los machos, y estos tartamudeaban y lanzaban palabras inentendibles en un intento de disculparse con la felina. Con Po no habría problemas es el incapaz de hacerles algo; pero con Tigresa la historia era otra. Tigresa al verlos que no respondían y solo balbuceaban se levantó con Lei-Lei en sus brazos hacía donde los machos, Víbora se preparó para contratar el sepelio de ellos; pero Po la tomó del brazo y con una sonrisa le indicó que salieran un momento.

Al dirigirse a la puerta de la cocina ambos se quedaron estáticos en la misma. Po palideció y Tigresa se le erizó el pelaje. Frente a ellos, en el umbral de la salida, estaba Shifu quien no había dicho una sola palabra, y estaba procesando los acontecimientos.

—Tigresa… ¿Es cierto lo que acabo de oír? —preguntó con un tic en el parpado.

—Ma-maestro, en un momento le explicamos —aseguró el panda, mientras salía con Tigresa.

Shifu se quedó inexpresivo por la sorpresa de la noticia, se movió un poco para que los maestros pasaran y salieran.

Ya afuera y a una distancia segura de la cocina Tigresa bajo a Lei-Lei pero la tenía tomada de su patita.

—¿Crees que estuvo mal? —inquirió.

—Tranquilo Po, no has dicho nada que no sea cierto —aseguró la felina—, solo tenemos que explicarles lo que sucedió.

Po estaba pensado muy angustiado ¿Le dirían a Shifu que estaban juntos? Si lo hacían el panda debería rezarse todos los mantras que conozca porque lo que le esperaría no sería bonito. Respiró profundo y aceptó la situación.

—¿Les decimos sobre nosotros? —preguntó Po.

Tigresa meditó la respuesta, ciertamente no podían ir y decir _«Po y yo somos pareja»_ sería un gran impacto y sumado a la adopción de Lei-Lei ocasionaría un caos. Lo más probable sea que Shifu asesinara al panda o algo peor.

—Por ahora no —sugirió—, esperemos a que se les haga normal lo de Lei-Lei para que lo tomen con más calma.

—Pero ¿y a mis padres?

—Supongo que a ellos sí. No creo que reaccionen mal.

Po sonrió y abrazó por la cintura a Tigresa.

—Por eso te amo —dijo dándole un rápido beso.

Tigresa se ruborizó y apartó a Po un poco luego del beso, notó que Lei-Lei los miraba con una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro. La pequeña tenía una expresión de " _Lo sabía_ ", Tigresa solo sonrió y se agachó a su altura.

—No le digas a nadie ¿De acuerdo?

Lei-Lei asintió y tomada de la pata de Tigresa se dirigieron, junto con Po. El panda las esperaba para irse a las Puertas del Hades, mejor conocida como la cocina. Ya enfrente del umbral Tigresa y Po se dieron una mirada que los llenó de confianza y se sonrieron, si han sobrevivido a tanto, esto solo será una experiencia más.

Abrieron la puerta y los cinco pares de ojos voltearon a verlos, sintieron que les recorría un escalofrió por la espalda. ¡Era ahora o nunca! Entraron ignorando de manera olímpica las miradas y se sentaron en la mesa. Po al lado de Tigresa y ésta con Lei-Lei en sus piernas.

—Bueno… —Se rascó la nuca algo incómodo—, bueno ahora que están todos aquí…

 _«Vamos Po ¡Cálmate! —_ pensó _—, las has tenido peores»_

Tigresa al ver el nerviosismo del panda le apretó la pata por debajo de la mesa, él al sentir el contacto de la felina, sonrió sin mirarla. Y con su apoyo, se armó de valor y habló.

—Lei-Lei es nuestra hija —suspiró—, no es una broma o algo por el estilo. Ayer antes de volver decidí adoptarla.

Todos en la mesa quedaron estupefactos. El pico de grulla cayó a unos perfectos noventa grados, Víbora tenía una sonrisa que le abarcaba toda la cara, Mono y Mantis estaban literalmente petrificados, no se movían, no pestañaban, incluso dudaron de que estuvieran respirando. Eso no les importó mucho, les importaba más la reacción de Shifu, al verlo, lo vieron con los ojos cerrados y con el ceño fruncido.

« _Que novedad_ » pensó el panda.

Luego de un rato de ese tétrico silencio, Shifu quien estaba procesando la noticia, se frotaba las sienes en un intento de no explotar. Cuando por fin lo asimiló una duda se sembró en su mente.

 _¿El panda y Tigresa —_ su hija _— son pareja?_

¡No! No podría ser posible. Si; ellos se llevan bien... demasiado bien para su gusto; pero no creía que ellos tuvieran algo, no habían señales de algo semejante. Pero fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta… El abrazo en el puerto de Gongmen, las múltiples atenciones del panda con la felina, el cambio de actitud de Tigresa con Po, la agarrada de las patas… ¡Oh no! ¿No podría ser posible? ¡Estaba pasando frente a sus narices y no se dio cuenta!

—¿Decidiste? —inquirió.

Po tragó grueso y contestó, si iba a aclarar las cosas, lo haría con la verdad.

—Sí; decidí… —aseguró—. Yo noté como Tigresa disfrutaba estar con Lei-Lei y me dije "¿Por qué no adoptarla para que este siempre este feliz?" —dijo con una seriedad que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

Tigresa le apretó la pata mucho más fuerte. Aunque el acto que hizo el panda la noche anterior con la pequeña le apreció algo muy hermoso, nunca había sabido los motivos que lo impulsaron a hacerlo.

—Yo también quería adoptarla, pero no hallaba la manera de decírselos a ustedes ni el valor para hacerlo —aseguró la felina.

Shifu trataba por todos los medios posibles mantener la calma, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba? Respiró profundo para serenarse y cuando lo hizo levantó la pata para hablar; pero Víbora se le adelanto.

—Es decir, ¿Qué ustedes son sus padres? —inquirió picarona la reptil.

Po y Tigresa asintieron sin mediar palabras.

Víbora le guiñó un ojo a la felina, ellos captaron la verdadera pregunta y la respondieron, si no hubieran estado los demás ahí, la reptil hubiera pegado el grito al cielo de la felicidad.

Ambos maestros se levantaron y se dispusieron a retirarse. Irían a presentar a la nueva integrante a los padres del panda. La primera en salir fue Tigresa acompañada por Lei-Lei mientras Po se quedó para avisarles a los presentes que en la cacerola había sopa de fideos para todos, solo quedaba que ellos mismos se sirvieran. Se despidió de todos, incluido Shifu, el cual le lanzó una mirada de _«Hablamos luego»,_ Po solo rio nervioso y se fue.

[…]

En la entrada del Valle de la Paz se encontraban dos animales que nunca se les había visto por el lugar. Un zorro con un octograma de Fushi tatuado en el lado izquierdo del cuello y una leopardo de las nieves con el mismo octograma; pero tatuado en su pómulo izquierdo.

—¿Es aquí? —inquirió la leopardo.

—Si… es aquí —respondió el zorro.

Ambos, sin mediarse más palabras, se adentraron al Valle de La Paz.

[…]

Po, Tigresa y Lei-Lei habían llegado al restaurante del señor Ping para desayunar pero principalmente para presentar a la pequeña. Entraron al restaurante y como es costumbre fue recibido por un abrazo del ganso. Li, estaba colocando las mesas y al ver a su hijo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a saludar.

—Hijo, al fin te compadeciste de tu viejo padre y viniste a visitarlo —dijo el ganso dramáticamente.

—Cierto, que raro que viniste en la mañana —se extraño Li.

Po tomó la pata de la felina y con nerviosismo miró a sus padres. Tanto el ganso como el panda al ver la reacción de su hijo, supieron de inmediato lo que sucedía, claro que no dijeron nada, esperaron a que su hijo se los dijera por sus propios medios.

—Solo quería presentarles a su nueva nieta.

Ping y Li se quedaron estupefactos ¿Nieta? ¿Acaso no vino a presentarles a Tigresa como su pareja? Para ellos era normal ver a la pequeña panda y a la felina, juntas, eran inseparables; pero ¿Nieta?

Li solo balbuceaba frases incoherentes por la sorpresa, en cambio, Ping solo repetía una… _Nieta… Nieta… Nieta…_

El primero en recobra la compostura fue Li, que le preguntó a la pareja.

—¿La adoptaron? —Po y Tigresa asintieron—. ¿Son sus padres? —Volvieron a asentir—. ¿O sea que son pareja?

Asintieron, pero esta vez con un sonrojo notorio. Ninguno de los dos se acostumbraba a esa palabra.

Después del impacto de las revelaciones, Ping les ofreció quedarse a desayunar, oferta que no pudieron rechazar, si se atrevían a volver al palacio con el ambiente que había allá, no lograrían disfrutar de su comida.

Se pasaron el desayuno entre preguntas y más preguntas. ¿Desde cuándo tienen su relación? ¿Cómo decidieron adoptar a la pequeña? ¿Piensan casarse? ¿Traerán más nietos? Preguntas que Po contestaba apenado, ¿Es que su padre no dejaría de hacer esas bochornosas preguntas algún día?

Después de comer, Po se ofreció a comprarle algunos dulces a Lei-Lei cosa que Tigresa quiso hacer, ella le sugirió a Po que se quedara charlando con sus padres mientras ella iba con Lei-Lei al puesto de dulces, el cual no quedaba muy lejos del lugar, una o dos cuadras más o menos.

Ambas se retiraron del restaurante y al llegar al susodicho puesto Lei-Lei pidió unos dulces de miel mientras la felina la observaba con una sonrisa, en eso, se le acercó un zorro y le hizo una extraña pregunta.

—Señorita ¿Es usted la Maestra Tigresa?

Eso solo fue el inicio de la calamidad.

[…]

El zorro y la leopardo de las nieves estaban caminando por las empedradas calles del pueblo, las miradas de los comerciantes hacia ellos no se hacían esperar, después de todo, unos extraños encapuchados no se aparecen todos los días.

—¿Dónde están los estudiantes de Oogway? —preguntó la felina.

—Cálmate He —Señalo el Palacio de Jade—. Ese palacio que ves en esa montaña es el Palacio de Jade el cual era regido por Oogway.

—Pero Oogway está muerto —aseguró.

—¡Exacto! Por eso venimos para "conocer" a sus estudiantes —dijo el zorro con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Sabes quiénes son? —preguntó molesta la leopardo.

—He, querida, me ofendes —Hizo una expresión teatral de ofensa— ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa? Son un panda rojo, un panda, una tigresa, un mono, un insecto, una serpiente y una grulla. No serán difíciles de encontrar.

El zorro levantó la vista y notó una tigresa que estaba acompañada de una cría de panda y sonrió complacido, llamó a su compañera y señalo a la tigresa. Se acercaron a la felina y con suavidad el zorro le preguntó.

—Señorita ¿Es usted la Maestra Tigresa?

Tigresa se giró hacia el zorro mientras Lei-Lei volvía con ella.

—Si ¿Desea algo? —preguntó cortante.

Al zorro y la leopardo sonrieron siniestramente ante la respuesta de la felina. El zorro en un rápido movimiento acertó un golpe al pecho de la felina que la mandó unos cuantos metros hacia atrás. Para ser tan mayor de edad ese zorro tenía la fuerza de un joven. Lei-Lei se quedó incrédula en el lugar, su pequeña mente aun no procesaba lo que había ocurrido.

Tigresa se recuperó del golpe y lo primero que pensó fue en Lei-Lei, la vio y por suerte no tenia rasguño alguno; pero notó que la leopardo de las nieves —que tenía un parecido increíble a Tai Lung— se le acercaba peligrosamente. De una manera rápida corrió hasta donde la pequeña y le acertó una patada de empeine a la leopardo que le impactó en el rostro enviándola hacia la pared más cercana. Se subió a Lei-Lei a los hombros y cargó contra el zorro.

El zorro quien veía como la maestra venia desbocada hacia él, no se inmutó. La maestra llegó donde estaba y empezó a lanzar golpes y patadas, cosa que el zorro evadía con una facilidad increíble y, mientras lo hacía, murmuraba algunos datos.

—Tigresa de Amoy, 112 kilogramos, 2 metros 30 centímetros, entre 25 y 29 años. Estilo de pelea agresivo, limpio y sin aberturas… —Lanzó una fuerte patada hacia la felina, patada que ella detuvo con la palma de su pata—. Alta resistencia al dolor en extremidades, resistencia física alta. Opciones de ataque nulas.

El zorro luego de murmurar esas palabras se dirigió hacia la leopardo que estaba tirada en el suelo.

—¡HE! —vociferó—. Abre la primera puerta.

La leopardo se levantó y chasqueó los dedos de su pata. Sobre Tigresa la zona se empezó a agrietar, pareciera que se estuviera quebrando el aire, y poco a poco se fue abriendo una especie de entrada, dentro de esta solo se veía algo rojo, ¿Sangre? ¿Fuego? ¿Lava?

—¡ _Dì yi mén: Liànyù_! —gritó la leopardo.

De esa especie de abertura salió una enorme roca que estaba ardiendo en fuego. No tenía manera de evadirla, pensó en Lei-Lei así que con todo el dolor de su alma la arrojó lejos de la zona de impacto, lo importante era proteger a la pequeña, ya encontrará ella la manera para salir de esto. Hizo los pasos de la maestría del Chi y recubrió su cuerpo con el mismo para aligerar un poco el impacto. La roca ya estaba encima de ella, levantó sus patas en un intento de detenerla; pero cuando esta hizo contacto explotó causando un gran estruendo.

La explosión retumbó en todo el valle. En el palacio todos los miembros salieron rumbo al pueblo a ver lo que ocurría, en cambio, Po puso a resguardo a sus padres, mientras el salía a ver qué sucedió. Algo en él le decía que Tigresa estaba en peligro.

 _«Espero que este presentimiento no sea verdad»_

Tigresa estaba malherida, con cortes, moretones y uno que otro hueso roto, se levantó con dificultad, miró su cuerpo y notó que tenía fracturada la muñeca derecha. El brazo derecho estaba completamente quemado y la sangre emanaba del mismo. Poco le importaron sus heridas, solo pensaba en Lei-Lei. Al levantarse pasó la vista por el lugar y encontró a la pequeña inconsciente en el suelo. Pensó lo peor; pero la vio moverse y se relajó un poco, cosa que duró muy poco porque el zorro estaba acercándose a ella.

Con un increíble dolor la felina se dirigió hacia Lei-Lei, no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño. Con su brazo izquierdo la tomó pegándola hacia su pecho, miró de manera fúrica al zorro y con la voz entrecortada preguntó.

—¿Quién… eres? —inquirió jadeando.

El zorro solo esbozo una sonrisa que le heló la sangre a la felina.

—Zhang Guo Lao. El inmortal del conocimiento —Hizo una reverencia burlona—. A tus servicios.

Zhang sacó un hacha que cargaba en su espalda y la levantó apuntando a Lei-Lei. Tigresa previó lo que haría y se giró dándole la espalda al zorro y protegiendo a Lei-Lei con su cuerpo.

—Mándale mis saludos a Oogway —vociferó blandiendo el arma.

Tigresa cerró los ojos esperando el golpe.

 _«Hubiera querido pasar más con ustedes»_ pensó.

Esperó el golpe; pero este nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y giro su cabeza, al hacerlo encontró a Po delante de ella. El panda estaba cubierto por el Chi y había parado el golpe del hacha con una sola pata y con la otra le había dado un puñetazo en el rostro al zorro mandándolo lejos. La expresión del panda era una que él nunca pensó que tendría. Ira, una enorme ira, dirigida contra el zorro y con una voz gruesa y enojada emitió un gutural ultimátum.

—No te atrevas a tocar a mi familia…

* * *

 **ACLARATORIA.**

 _Dì yi mén: Lìanyù — Primera Puerta: Purgatorio._

 _Dì yi : primera_

 _mén : puerta_

 _Lìanyù : Purgatorio._

* * *

Está en chino tradicional. Pensé en colocarlo en español, pero creo que quedaría mejor en su idioma original.

Bueno mis queridos lectores aquí esta la quinta parte.

Espero que les guste.

¡Hay TixPo!

¿Merece que la continúe? ¿Merece review?

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos luego (º-º)/


	6. Chapter 6 - Consecuencias

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S QUE SALDRÁN MAS ADELANTE)**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **RizeNeoWolf** : gracias por tu review. Y tu comentario fue muy acertado, en este capítulo verás por qué. Gracias por leer.

 **AlienHeart1915** : gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leer.

 **Pyro phoenix-bird** : gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

Bueno mi gente michas gracias por sus review, favoritos y follows, no saben la sensación tan hermosa que es que a alguien le guste algo creado por ti. Realmente me inspiran a seguir adelante.

* * *

 **Capítulo VI – Consecuencias.**

— _No te atrevas a tocar a mi familia…_

Tigresa se sorprendió al ver que Po vino en su ayuda, sorpresa que pasó a preocupación ¡Po estaba usando Chi! ¿Por qué lo hace? Con los riesgos que corre al hacerlo.

Zhang se recuperó del semejante golpe tocándose el rostro. Se levantó del suelo y se puso en guardia, con el rabillo del ojo miró a He, su compañera leopardo, y la vio muy agotada, se dirigió con un lento paso hacia Po, mientras, susurraba algunos datos.

—Oso panda, 1 metro 90 centímetros, 100 a 115 kilogramos, entre 25 y 30 años. —Se llevó la pata a la mandíbula y escupió un diente—. 275 kilogramos/fuerza por golpe aproximadamente. Posible agilidad reducida debido a contextura. Estilo de pelea inferior a la tigresa. Cinco posibles opciones de ataque.

Dicho esto se lanzó hacia el panda a una rápida velocidad. Po, quien lo vio venir, se puso en guardia sin moverse un ápice. Debía proteger a Tigresa y a Lei-Lei con su vida si fuera necesario, o por lo menos, hacer tiempo hasta que los Furiosos llegaran.

El zorro lanzó un golpe al pecho de Po, éste lo detuvo con la palma de su pata pero se quejó del dolor. Luego de esto lanzó una patada de empeine a las costillas del panda que impactó de lleno. Esto envió a Po unos cuantos metros lejos del zorro.

—Confirmado. Agilidad reducida por contextura —susurró—, Posibilidades de ataques… Siete.

Po se recuperó del golpe y cargó contra el zorro, lanzo golpes y patadas las cuales el zorro evadió con suma facilidad. Po lanzó un golpe al rostro del zorro; pero éste lo evadió, aprovecho la brecha que el panda dejó para tomarlo de la muñeca y conectar tres golpes en el lado izquierdo del mismo y con una llave mandarlo al suelo.

Po retumbó en el suelo adolorido, trató de conectarle una patada; pero el zorro la evadió con una simpleza impresionante, dio un salto hacia atrás y volvió a re-analizar.

—De siete posibles ataques; cuatro mortales. Primera vertebra, hígado, corazón, tráquea —susurró mirando a Po.

Po quedó anonadado por el zorro ¿Es que acaso lo estaba analizando? ¿Esa es su manera de luchar? Algo le quedó en claro al panda, debía terminar con esto ahora o las cosas irían peor. Se puso de pie con algo de esfuerzo e hizo los pasos de la paz interior.

 _«Paz Interior»_ pensó.

Zhang se lanzó hacia Po con los puntos específicos a golpear. Lanzó un golpe recto hacia el cuello de Po; pero éste lo vio venir en cámara lenta gracias a la Paz Interior, con suma facilidad desvió el golpe; pero algo lo sorprendió.

Recibió una patada lateral en el lado izquierdo del cuello. ¿Pero cómo? ¡Se supone que estaba bajo los efectos de la Paz Interior!, entonces, ¿Cómo diablos pudo conectarla?

Zhang observó inexpresivo al panda.

—Usuario de Paz Interior. Posibilidad de ataque reducido a dos. Se conserva la ventaja por la contextura y estado físico.

Po aún seguía sorprendido por la patada; pero algo era cierto, debía aprovechar la brecha de tiempo que Zhang dejó para atacar. Aún bajo los efectos de la paz interior se lanzó hacia el zorro.

Zhang ignoró a Po y se dirigió a donde estaba su hacha, la tomó y cargó contra el panda. El zorro lanzó un corte con fuerza y rapidez; si el panda no estuviera bajo los efectos de la paz, hubiera muerto en el acto. Po evadió el ataque y acertó una patada en el pecho de Zhang, cosa que lo enfureció aún más.

Po estaba agotado y empezaba a sentir los efectos de usar el Chi por mucho tiempo, y para colmo de males, lo estaba combinando con la Paz Interior. Empezó a sentir el punzante dolor y dio dos pasos atrás agarrándose el pecho.

Cuando creyó que iba a desmayarse llegaron los Furiosos y Shifu. Vieron el estado de Tigresa, Po y Lei-Lei y se quedaron impactados. ¿Qué había ocurrido para qué estuvieran así? Po, al verlos dio órdenes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡Mono y Mantis, ayuden a Tigresa y Lei-Lei, llévenlas a la casa de mis padres! —Se dirigió al ave y la reptil—. ¡Grulla y Víbora les dejo a la leopardo! —Dirigió una mirada severa a Shifu— ¡Maestro Shifu… consígame tiempo!

Dicho esto, cada uno tomó su lugar, el primate y el insecto, con esfuerzo se llevaron a Tigresa del lugar; pero ella estaba reacia a querer irse, solo aceptó que se llevaran a la pequeña. Grulla y Víbora se lanzaron hacia la leopardo, ésta dio un salto atrás para tener espacio para poder pelear a gusto y con una sonrisa los esperó. La leopardo hizo una reverencia burlona y se presentó.

—He Xiangu. La inmortal de las dimensiones… Espero que me diviertan un rato.

Por otro lado Shifu empezó a atacar a Zhang sin medida; pero él volvía a murmurar datos y formas de ataque, cosa que al panda rojo le pareció extraña; pero el zorro conseguía acertar cada golpe al pequeño maestro.

En cambio Po, cansado y con la respiración agitada, se sentó en posición de loto en plena batalla y se concentró. El panda había llegado a una rápida conclusión, si él peleaba con datos de su oponente ¿Por qué no sorprenderlo con ataques repentinos? Si funcionaría no lo sabía; pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

Mientras su concentración aumentaba, su cuerpo, que ya estaba recubierto de Chi, empezó a emitir un tenue brillo dorado que cada vez se intensificaba más, y el ropaje de maestro de Chi que tuvo en el Mundo de Los Espíritus empezaba a aparecer en él.

Con Grulla y Víbora, la pelea iba relativamente bien, la leopardo no respondía lo suficientemente rápido a la velocidad de los ataques combinados de ambos maestros.

Un latigazo con la cola de Víbora y un golpe con el ala de Grulla, la reptil se enrolló en la felina y le impidió usar los brazos, mientras Grulla, alzaba vuelo y se lanzaba en picada cortando el airé con su pico y dejaba cortadas profundas en la felina.

He, molesta de tanto golpe, se libró de la maestra y con un tronar de sus dedos, el aire se empezaba a quebrar dejando ver cinco entradas como las que vio Tigresa; pero de estas no salía fuego ni nada por el estilo, solo se veía algo plateado.

— _¡Di san ge men: Duanzao!_

De las cinco aberturas salieron barras finas y afiladas de un metal que cortaba todo lo que tocara al contacto. Ambos maestros se movían en varías direcciones para evitar ser golpeados por dichas barras; pero Víbora fue rozaba por una de ella dejándole un corte semi-profundo en su costado izquierdo. Grulla estalló en ira ¿Cómo podían herir a Víbora con tanta facilidad? Hizo los pasos de la maestría del Chi y cubrió su cuerpo con el mismo, enfocándolo principalmente en sus alas, y a una insólita velocidad llegó donde la maestra, la tomó con suma delicadeza y la colocó a resguardo.

—Gru…lla… lo siento… —jadeó la reptil debido al dolor.

Grulla solo la miró con afectó y le frotó la cabeza suavemente con su ala.

—Tranquila Víbora, volveré enseguida —dijo para luego irse.

La mirada del maestro tenía una enorme cantidad de ira cargada, tanto que rivalizaba con la Po al momento de salvar a Tigresa. Dirigió una mirada fulminante a He y se lanzó hacia ella.

La felina tronaba sus dedos y se iban abriendo muchas más de esas especies de puertas o entradas de las cuales salían esas barras de metal. Cosa que Grulla esquivaba con suma facilidad, su cuerpo aerodinámico lo beneficiaba al hacer giros cerrados para evadirlas y más aun que su cuerpo está recubierto por el Chi.

Ya estando cerca de ella le dio una patada con sus delgadas patas en el mentón a la felina elevándola por el aire.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mi Víbora?! —espetó—. Espero que disfrutes el viaje.

Conectó un sinfín de patadas y la fue elevando cada vez más, la felina no pudo evadir ninguna y cuando éstas cesaron notó que estaba en el aire y empezaba a caer hacia el suelo.

Ni bien quitó su atención de Grulla para ver hacia abajo, el maestro conectó una patada en la costilla de la felina mandándola hacia la derecha por el impulso. Voló con suma rapidez —debido a que el Chi recubría su cuerpo— y con otra patada en el costado la mandó hacia la izquierda.

Las patadas en el aire eran algo increíble, literalmente la felina estaba a la merced del ave. De izquierda a derecha y viceversa, de arriba abajo y viceversa, prácticamente estaba flotando en el aire, el maestro no la dejaba que cayera o se alejara mucho, y si lo hacía, con otra patada volvía a su lugar.

He estaba cubierta de cortes y golpes por doquier, Grulla estaba dejándolo todo, atacaba con un enojo notorio; pero decidió acabar con esto. Dándole una patada en el mentón le elevó y cuando su altura desaceleró le dio una patada en el cráneo mandándola directamente al suelo con un estrepito sonido.

Al estrellarse contra el suelo, las puertas en el aire se distorsionaron y desaparecieron.

Grulla aterrizó junto a Víbora jadeando de cansancio, quizá el no le afectaba el uso del Chi como a Po; pero eso no quiere decir que no sea agotador. Dio una mirada fugaz a la maestra y con un susurró la aconsejo.

—No te muevas mucho o la herida empeorará —dijo sonriéndole mientras le pasaba un ala por la zona herida.

Con Po, la pelea no iba mejor que la de Grulla, Shifu estaba aguantando; pero no lograba conectar golpe alguno. El panda rojo estaba bajo el estado de la Paz Interior; pero no lograba acertar los golpes ¿Es que acaso ese zorro era del rango de Oogway? Solo el difunto maestro podía ver a través de la paz.

Po estaba en su posición y el traje estaba casi completo; pero le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo mantenerlo. Después de unos segundos pudo completar el traje y manifestar el bastón de jade.

« _Esto solo será por quince segundos_ —pensó—, _esperó que funcione_ ».

—¡Shifu! —gritó.

Shifu volteó y vio al panda con el atuendo del Chi ¿Será que él pensará? Se apartó un poco y se alejó, por más en contra que esté de la decisión del panda debía aceptarla, ya lo hizo, ya no hay vuelta a atrás.

Po se lanzó contra el Zhang con su bastón en la mano, el zorro solo se rio.

—Ahora tienes ropa nueva ¿Eso en qué me afecta? —inquirió—. ¡Ya se tus datos, no puedes ganarme! —dijo riendo.

« _Quince segundos_ »

Po, a una velocidad que triplicaba la de Grulla, conectó un golpe al rostro de Zhang.

« _¿Qué demonios?_ —pensó el zorro— _estos no son los datos que tengo_ »

Zhang salió disparado por el impulso hacia atrás; pero Po lo tomó de una muñeca e impactó una serie de patadas en el abdomen del zorro.

« _Doce segundos_ »

Lo lanzó hacia arriba con fuerza. Zhang no podía enderezar el cuerpo debido a la presión del aire. Po saltó y se puso a su altura, concentró el Chi en su pata y dio un fuete golpe que envió al zorro a estrellarse hacia el suelo.

Aún en el aire, Po empezó a trazar con su bastón de jade, el símbolo 龍 con Chi, luego con un movimiento del bastón lo envió hacia Zhang. Al impactar en el zorro el símbolo dejó una estela de polvo a su alrededor. Po descendió a tierra jadeando agotado.

« _Este maldito panda tiene haces bajo la manga_ —pensó Zhang—, _si es así es hora de que me ponga serio_ »

—Modo Yin…

« _Nueve segundos_ »

Po vio que Zhang estaba emitiendo un aura negra, la cual empezaba a sanar sus heridas. ¿Qué clase de movimiento hará ahora? Esa duda pasaba por la mente del panda.

« _Siete segundos_ »

Levantó su bastón al cielo y empezó a trazar la estela de un Yin Yang con su Chi. De esta estela empezó a formarse una esfera de un dorado muy suave, que poco a poco fue incrementándose de tamaño.

« _Cinco segundos_ —pensó— _vamos que falta poco_ »

Po vio como Zhang se levantaba poco a poco y se empezó a preocupar. Alzó la vista y la esfera tenía un tamaño relativamente grande, debía lanzarla ahora. Con un movimiento del bastón arrojó la esfera hacia el zorro que estaba recuperándose cada vez más rápido.

« _Es ahora o nunca_ »

— _¡Long Baoshi!_

La esfera se dirigió rumbo al zorro, que al verla venir se atemorizó. Po luchaba contra el agoviante dolor que sentía. Sabía que las consecuencias iban a ser serias.

« _Tres segundos_ »

Su ropaje empezó a desaparecer poco a poco y el bastón comenzaba a fragmentarse.

« _Dos segundos_ »

—¡Vamos! —gritó.

« _Un segundo_ »

La esfera estaba a escasos metros de impactar a Zhang pero cuando iba a llegar se disipó con un fuerte sonido, dejando una estela de polvo a su alrededor. El ropaje de Po desapareció dejándolo solo con sus pantaloncillos de siempre y el bastón se quebró en miles de pequeños fragmentos y virutas.

Zhang sonrió victorioso mientras con dificultad se encaminaba hacia He.

—¡He, hora de irnos! —espetó.

La leopardo se levanto cubierta de golpes, cortes y con hilo de sangre que le recorría desde la frente a la mandíbula. Ella al verlo se sorprendió.

—Se supone que no usaríamos el Modo Yin —aseguró—, esto era solo una misión de reconocimiento.

El zorro la miró severo y ella solo se limitó a obedecer. Chaqueó sus dedos y detrás de ella el aire se quebró, formándose una puerta.

— _Di liu men: Zhenkong_

La primera en entrar a la abertura fue la leopardo. Po, Shifu, Grulla, Víbora y Tigresa veían como ellos se retiraban sin poder impedirlo, y sin quererlo tampoco, solo habían luchado unos cuantos minutos y estaban sumamente agotados. Zhang los vio a los cinco y con una sonrisa torcida les dijo.

—Nos volveremos a ver, discípulos de Oogway —dijo para entrar a la abertura y desaparecer.

Luego de que Zhang entrara, ésta se cerró.

En el lugar inundó un silencio absoluto, aun nadie se creía lo que acababa de suceder. Afortunadamente Shifu rompió el silencio.

—Debemos atender a los heridos —dijo viendo a Tigresa y de reojo a Víbora, la cual estaba siendo llevada muy cariñosamente por Grulla—. Y Po…

No terminó a oración para no revelar el estado del panda a los presentes, aunque Tigresa ya lo sabía, los otros dos maestros no. Po asintió serio mientras se dirigió hacia donde Tigresa, el dolor que tenía consigo por usar el Chi por más del tiempo estipulado era minúsculo comparado al dolor de ver a Tigresa en ese estado.

Tigresa igual de preocupada que Shifu dio una sonrisa nerviosa a Po. Cosa que se vio algo tétrica en su estado actual. Po solo le sonrió como siempre lo hace en un intento de disimular su estado.

—Tigresa ¿Estás bie…

No terminó la frase porque el dolor fue insoportable, sin que él lo evitara terminó escupiendo una gran bocanada de sangre que sorprendió a los maestros presentes, cayó de rodillas mientras el dolor se extendía del pecho a cada zona de su cuerpo, trató de ver a Tigresa pero poco a poco todo se fue poniendo borroso y después… nada, todo oscuro.

—¡PO! —gritó la felina.

* * *

 **ACLARATORIA.**

 _Di san ge men: Duanzao_ _— Tercera Puerta: Forja._

 _Long Baoshi — Gema del Dragón._

 _Di liu men: Zhenkong — Sexta puerta: Vacío._

* * *

Bueno mis queridos lectores aquí esta la sexta parte.

Espero que les guste.

¡Hay GrullaxVíbora!

¿Merece que la continúe? ¿Merece review?

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos luego (º-º)/


	7. Chapter 7 - Desesperación

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S QUE SALDRÁN MAS ADELANTE)**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **RizeNeoWolf** : gracias por tu review. Las habilidades se me ocurrieron en parte por eso, en la descripción de He, dice que ella es una de las inmortales de una familia guardiana del una reliquia del emperador. Ahí pensé ¿Que habilidad le pongo a alguien que custodia una puerta? Y se me ocurrió esa, claro que me imagine a Saga y por eso se las coloqué. Y sobre lo que dijo Grulla, me vengo enterando, yo no vi DBZ La Batalla de Los Dioses :'v. Gracias por leer.

 **AlienHeart1915** : gracias por tu review. Ya lo creo, me costo bastante escribirlo, espero que este te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Pyro phoenix-bird** : gracias por tu review. En cuanto a Grulla y Víbora, ya lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **akemi2.0** : gracias por tu review. En cuanto a eso, debido a que en ninguna parte aparece el peso y/o altura de ambos, pues me guié por sus estadísticas reales, es decir, las estadísticas de un tigre de Amoy y de un oso panda. Gracias por leer.

 **leileilover** : gracias por tu review. Gracias por tus palabras, me inspiran a seguir con esto, espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **SantoryuSekai** : gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por leer.

Bueno mi gente michas gracias por sus review, favoritos y follows, no saben la sensación tan hermosa que es que a alguien le guste algo creado por ti. Realmente me inspiran a seguir adelante.

* * *

 **Capítulo VII – Desesperación.**

La felina vio como el panda caía al suelo, sin ella poder hacer nada. Vio como temblaba de extrañas maneras, aunque no estuviera consciente, su cuerpo sentía el dolor porque la cara del panda reflejaba sufrimiento.

Se quedó asombrada un momento ¿Hasta esos extremos llegaban las consecuencias de usar Chi en Po? Cuando volvió en sí supo lo que debía hacer, debía llevar a Po al Árbol de Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial, miró a los maestros presentes y todos tenían una expresión de asombro, ninguno decía o emitía nada ¿Acaso era posible? Po estaba al borde de la muerte frente a sus ojos y nadie hacia nada.

Decidió tomar las riendas del asunto en sus patas y optó por llevarlo ella misma, le importaba poco sus heridas y quemaduras, debía salvar a su Po. Con su pata izquierda se cargó al panda sobre su espalda, al colocarlo, el dolor se disparó a niveles enormes, una de las patas de Po sin querer rozó su brazo derecho, el cual estaba emanando sangre, lo que hizo que la felina lanzara un rugido de dolor. Pero nada de eso importaba, debía llevarlo al árbol, debía salvarlo.

Los maestros presentes al oír el rugido de la felina volvieron en sí. El primero en tratar de detener a Tigresa fue Shifu.

—Tigresa ¡No debes esforzarte!

La felina no lo miró, solo tenía una cosa en mente, salvar a Po.

Grulla al ver el esfuerzo que la felina la entendió por completo. Él haría lo mismo por Víbora, y hablando de la reptil, se volvió hacia ella, debía llevarla al palacio para atender sus heridas.

—Vamos Víbora —dijo para colocarla sobre su espalda muy delicadamente.

Desplegó sus alas, alzó vuelo y se dirigió al palacio.

Tigresa con el rabillo del ojo los miró enojada, ¿Acaso le costaba mucho ayudarlos? ¡No! ¡Grulla debía ayudar a Víbora! Un momento… ¿Desde cuándo ellos son tan apegados? ¿Acaso?...

« _Basta Tigresa_ —pensó—, _ya le preguntarás_ »

Con el cuerpo malherido inició su rumbo hacia el palacio, cada paso que daba la agotaba y le costaba darlo, pero debía hacerlo por Po, él ha salido de peores y saldrá de esta… Quiso creerlo; pero ella muy bien sabía que las anteriores veces el panda ha tenido ayuda… ¿Tai Lung? Su entrenamiento con Shifu… ¿Shen? Ese bol absorbió algo del impacto de la bala del cañón y sumado a los cuidados de la anciana que lo cuidó, según lo que él le dijo… ¿Kai? Él pudo salir victorioso gracias a que ella, Ping y toda la aldea de pandas le enviaron su Chi… Mientras más lo pensaba más lejos veía que Po saliera de esta.

Concentró su Chi en sus pies para apurar el paso, la desventaja de tener una pata herida era que no podía correr en cuatro patas; pero andar en dos no era lo suficientemente rápido. Contra todo su sentido común se puso en cuatro patas y comenzó a correr.

Al afincar su peso en su pata derecha el dolor era insoportable; pero debía aguantarlo, Po lo valía. Corrió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía evitando escombros y uno que otro puesto ambulante en el suelo. Dobló en una esquina y pasó por el restaurante del señor Ping, no se detuvo por un segundo, pero notó que Mantis, Mono, Lei-Lei y los padres de Po la vieron pasar con el panda inconsciente sobre ella.

Las reacciones de los mismos no se hicieron esperar. Miedo, intriga, preocupación eran un unas de las muchas expresiones que tenían, el primero en hacer un movimiento fue Ping, levantó el ala para llamar la atención de la felina; pero ella pasó tan rápido como un rayo, sin voltear a ver nada ni a nadie.

—Al palacio ¡Ahora! —vociferó Shifu a los presentes en el restaurante.

Todos asintieron y siguieron al panda rojo el cual seguía a la felina desde una distancia prudente. Tanto el primate como el insecto vieron desconcertado a Shifu.

—Maestro, ¿Por qué no ayuda a Tigresa? —inquirieron Mono y Mantis.

—Es algo que ella sola debe hacer —respondió sin verlos, manteniendo la mirada fija sobre la felina.

Ambos maestros se vieron confundidos ¿Algo que ella sola debe hacer? ¿Es que acaso hay algo de lo que no estén enterados? Hasta un ciego podría ver que Tigresa está al borde del colapso debido a sus heridas como para que esté llevando a Po sobre su espalda. Estaba volviéndose igual de misterioso que Oogway.

Li, Ping y Lei-Lei estaban siguiendo el paso del panda rojo; pero ellos sabían que la cosa no pintaba prometedora. Ellos eran sus padres, y aunque no estaban al tanto de lo que le ocurría exactamente a Po, sabían que algo le ocurría. Esos ausentamientos de sus típicas visitas, sus repentinos dolores cuando estaba en el restaurante no eran algo común, algo le sucedía. Y verlo en ese estado confirmaba sus sospechas, era algo grave.

—Po ¿Estará bien? —preguntó la pandita.

Li no tuvo el valor de mentirle descaradamente a la pequeña, así que ladeo su rostro para evitar el contacto visual, dejando la responsabilidad al ganso. Ping la miró con una cariñosa sonrisa y le respondió.

—Claro pequeña, Po solo está cansado.

Lei-Lei solo asintió temerosa, mientras Ping dudaba seriamente de la credibilidad de sus palabras.

Tigresa llegó a las bases de las escaleras del palacio y comenzó a subirlas, ahí comenzaría el verdadero desafío. En un lugar plano el peso de Po no sería mucho inconveniente; pero en una subida la afectaría de gran manera.

Subía los escalones saltando de varios en varios, dejando de afincar su pata derecha, en un momento se detuvo a recuperar el aliento. Checó que Po estuviera bien; pero la inundó un enorme miedo… ¿Tigresa con miedo?

La respiración de Po comenzaba a volverse cada vez más ligera, hasta el punto de apenas ser perceptible. Se comenzó a desesperar, no iba a perder a Po cuando apenas anoche se dijeron lo que sentían, se negaba a perderlo.

Comenzó a dar zancadas rápidas entre los escalones para llegar lo más rápido al palacio, en uno de los escalones optó por apoyar su pata herida, cosa que le costó caro.

Al apoyarla el dolor hizo que perdiera el agarre en el escalón, se tambaleó un poco pero logro estabilizarse, al hacerlo notó que se aligeró un poco… Un momento ¿Aligerar?... ¡Po! Se giró hacia atrás y vio como Po empezaba a caer… Se lanzó a sujetarlo, lo tomó con su pata buena; pero el peso del panda le jugó en contra enviándolos hacia abajo.

Tigresa se sujetó de uno de los escalones con su pata lastimada lo que le la hizo dar un fuerte rugido de dolor; pero por suerte pudo estabilizarse, se volvió a colocar a Po sobre su espalda y continuó la subida, esta vez, teniendo cuidado de donde pisaba.

« _Esto no es nada comparado con lo que él siente_ »

Le costó trabajo subir; pero lo logró. La felina estaba agotada, su brazo derecho emanaba cada vez más sangre; pero ella no cedía, tenía que llevar al panda al árbol aunque cayera inconsciente en el proceso.

Con pasos cada vez más erráticos y tambaleantes ingresó al palacio.

—¡GRULLA! —gritó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

El maestro salió de una de las esquinas al oír el estridente grito de la felina y lo que vio le heló la sangre. Tigresa estaba con el brazo derecho empapado en sangre y con quemaduras y Po yacía en su espalda luchando por respirar. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella y ayudó a cargar el panda, tomando su brazo izquierdo y pasándolo sobre su cuello.

—¡Vamos rápido a la enfermería! —dijo Grulla.

—A la enfermería no… al… Árbol de Durazno… —dijo la felina jadeando.

El maestro quiso contradecir a la felina; pero se abstuvo, al verla supo que ella sabía perfectamente lo que le ocurría a Po. La obedeció sin rechistar y se dirigieron al árbol.

La empinada cuesta no era problema para Grulla; pero Tigresa era un caso muy diferente, los efectos de sus heridas empezaban a pasarle factura, de tanto en tanto la vista se le desenfocaba, las piernas le fallaban, la respiración se le agitaba. Grulla notaba esto; pero no se pronunciaba, de hacerlo, la felina se enojaría con él y saldría mal parado de la situación.

Les faltaba muy poco para llegar al árbol, Tigresa esbozó una débil sonrisa, sonrisa que pasó a preocupación en una abrir y cerrar de ojos al ver al panda. Po tosió una gran cantidad de sangre ocasionando que su ya muy débil respiración fuera casi imperceptible. Grulla se preocupó porque no la notó; pero los agudos oídos de la maestra escuchaban el muy leve sonido.

Cuando llegaron al árbol recostaron a Po sobre el suelo colocándole una de sus patas en el árbol, Tigresa tenía la esperanza de que apenas tocara el árbol Po se recuperara; pero nada pasó, todo era igual, no hubo el tenue brillo que hubo la última vez, se agachó y le tomó la pata pegándola con fuerza al tronco de la planta; pero ni aún así ocurría algo. La felina se preocupó ¿Es que acaso llegaron tarde? ¿Acaso todo fue en vano?

Unas cuantas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos tratando de salir, mientras en su mente se repetía una y otra vez… _se salvará… se salvará… se salvará…_

Se comenzó a marear y la visión se le volvió borrosa, soltó la pata de Po y le acarició el rostro…

—No te voy a perder…

Luego de estas palabras la inundó una enorme calma y después… nada, todo oscuro.

* * *

Bueno mis queridos lectores aquí esta la séptima parte.

Espero que les guste.

¿Po sobrevivirá? ¿Tigresa sobrevivirá?

¿Merece que la continúe? ¿Merece review?

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos luego (º-º)/


	8. Chapter 8 - Marca

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S QUE SALDRÁN MAS ADELANTE)**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **DEBIDO A QUE LA PAGINA DE FANFICTION SE CAYÓ, NO PUDE LEER SUS REVIEW. SUPONGO QUE EL MIÉRCOLES ESO DEBE DE ESTAR ARREGLADO. A LOS QUE COMENTARON EN EL CAPITULO PASADO LES DOY LAS GRACIAS Y LES CONTESTARÉ EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SI LA PAGINA SE RESTAURA.**

Bueno mi gente michas gracias por sus review, favoritos y follows, no saben la sensación tan hermosa que es que a alguien le guste algo creado por ti. Realmente me inspiran a seguir adelante.

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII – Marca.**

La felina se encontraba acostada en su habitación, se movía de manera inquieta sobre su cama, estaba teniendo un extraño sueño…

…

Estaba en una especie de cueva, ¿En qué lugar? No lo sabía. Ni siquiera estaba consciente de que fuera un sueño, todo se veía tan real que trató de palparlo.

En la cueva había cuatro animales muy distintos, estaban sentados en una mesa redonda. Había cuatro puestos desocupados, no se debía ser muy listo para saber que en esa mesa se reunirían los Ocho Inmortales. En la mesa estaban sentados un pavo real, un cocodrilo, un lobo y un búfalo. Los cuatro hablaban entre ellos; pero no se entendía nada.

Luego de que el cocodrilo dijera algo que no se alcanzó a oír, el búfalo azotó sus pezuñas contra la mesa ocasionando que el lugar temblaba un poco. El pavo real con un ademan de su ala hizo surgir del suelo unas plantas que se enredaron en el animal y lo obligaron a sentarse y calmarse. El cocodrilo solo se limitó a observar mientras tomaba un líquido de una pequeña taza, en cambio, el lobo no se inmiscuía en la riña, se dedicaba a tocar una melodía con su flauta transversal sin prestarle atención a lo que lo rodeaba, el sonido emitido era una tonada que causaba relajación, cosa que no afecto al búfalo, el cual seguía enojado en su puesto y con sus brazos amarrados con unas enredaderas a los apoyabrazos de su silla.

En eso el aire se quebró y una línea negra se formó en el ambiente que al expandirse dejó ver que de su interior salían un zorro y una leopardo de las nieves. Eran He y Zhang, el zorro salió relativamente bien; pero la felina tenía cortes y golpes por todo su cuerpo, ignorando las miradas de los demás animales tomaron sus respectivos asientos en la mesa. El zorro empezó a hablar, por un tiempo nada se entendía, parecía que no pronunciaran las palabras, solamente movían sus hocicos; pero luego de un rato las voces comenzaron a aclararse y ser más nítidas hasta el punto que se empezaron a oír.

—Es un maestro del Chi incompleto —dijo el zorro.

Todos en la mesa se lanzaban miradas significativas, el silencio rondó el lugar hasta que el cocodrilo se manifestó.

—Debemos evitar que los cuatro se reúnan —afirmó—, tú y He se quedarán y se recuperarán de sus heridas, en tanto, nosotros nos separaremos e iremos a los castillos restantes para…

Luego de esa frase la voz del cocodrilo comenzó a distorsionarse y nuevamente no se entendía nada, el seguía hablando; pero no se alcanzaba a oír.

Cuando el cocodrilo dejó de hablar dando la palabra al lobo, éste dejó de tocar su flauta y empezó a hacer ademanes con sus patas, aunque no se le oyera, su lenguaje corporal daba a entender que estaban cortos de tiempo en algo o para algo.

—La marca ya debió aparecer en los diez —dijo el lobo—, tenemos que apresurar la liberación de los que…

Y nuevamente la voz se perdió.

Esa frase retumbó en la conciencia de Tigresa ¿Cuál marca? ¿A quiénes van a liberar? ¿Por qué está viendo esto? ¿Es un sueño o una visión?

La imagen se disipó en una nube de humo y ahora se encontraba en un campo de batalla. La pelea era contra el búfalo que vio en la cueva, al enfocar su visión vio que el animal estaba peleando contra tres animales y al mirar detenidamente notó que conocía a dos.

Eran Po y ella ¿Por qué estaban peleando con él? Vio como un tigre un poco más alto que ella la empujó para que no recibiera un golpe que el búfalo lanzó. El tigre y Po se lanzaron hacia el búfalo mientras la felina se veía a ella misma en el suelo llorando sobre un cuerpo que no pudo reconocer…

—¡Perdóname por ser tan débil! ¡Perdóname por no reaccionar a tiempo! ¡Perdóname por no decirte lo que quería! No dejaré que tu muerte sea en vano —decía la felina con lágrimas en sus ojos.

¿Quién era el animal sobre el que ella estaba llorando? Quiso acercarse; pero no podía. La enfurecía solo ser una espectadora, aunque no supiera si lo que veía era real o no.

Vio como Po y el tigre eran arrojados cerca de ella, ambos al borde de la inconsciencia, la felina vio como ella misma se ponía en guardia para hacerle frente al búfalo que dejó así a Po y a ese tigre y había asesinado a ese animal.

El búfalo solo sonrió divertido ante la escena, aunque fuera un sueño ella sabía que no podría ganar la batalla. Trató de alertarla de que no peleara; pero fue en vano, solo era un espectadora de la pelea ¿Acaso veía como iba a morir? Cuando vio que ella se lanzó hacia el búfalo, ésta fue detenida por un conocido… un animal que nunca creyó que la salvaría, después de todo lo que causó…

—¡Tú! —exclamó la felina.

Y nuevamente la escena se disipó en una nube de humo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué tenía que ver esto? Tenía esas y muchas preguntas más; pero una voz que le resultó muy conocida resonó.

 _«Diez oirán el llamado»_

 _«Una vida que al ser tomada abrirá paso a un gran poder»_

Esos versos eran de la profecía de la piedra ¿Acaso tenían que ver con esas visiones? Volteaba a la izquierda y a la derecha en busca de esa voz; pero solo veía oscuridad.

—¿Oogway? —preguntó, le pareció extraño que ahora si pudiera emitir sonido cuando antes no podía.

—No pequeña, alguien más cercano a ti…

¿Alguien más cercano? ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla pequeña? ¿Es que acaso no sabía que ella era la Maestra Tigresa?

—Muéstrate —espetó.

—Aun no tienes la fuerza ni la capacidad para verme, y eso que estoy al frente tuyo… —afirmó la voz—… ya nos veremos en una nueva oportunidad.

La felina estaba fúrica, primero tiene esas extrañas visiones y ahora una voz de quién sabe dónde le dice que no es lo suficientemente fuerte. Esto cada vez estaba más raro.

El lugar empezó a brillar intensamente cegando a la felina.

…

Tigresa se levantó jadeando y adolorida, ¿Qué fue ese sueño? Miró a sus alrededores y notó que ya había amanecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida? Al levantarse notó un punzante dolor en su brazo derecho el cual estaba completamente vendado, los cortes y moretones del resto del cuerpo estaban bien por lo que se veía.

Con paso lento se dirigió hacia la puerta corrediza y salió de su habitación. Ahí lo recordó. ¡Po! Se dirigió a la habitación del panda y al abrir la misma solo encontró a Lei-Lei dormida, cosa que la extraño ¿Y Po? Se supone que Po estaba al borde de la muerte, entonces, ¿Dónde estaba? ¡En la cocina! Los demás deberían estar en la cocina, quizá ellos sepan el paradero del panda.

Le costó trabajo llegar a la cocina, su cuerpo aún no estaba del todo sano, al abrir la puerta se encontró con un preocupado panda y el resto de los furiosos comiendo junto a Shifu.

Todos al ver a la felina se sorprendieron; pero el panda dejó su asiento y salió desbocado hacia la felina. Tigresa se asombró al verlo tan sano; pero más la sorprendió el espontaneo abrazo que Po le dio frente a todos.

—Po… —susurró apenada—, nos están viendo.

El panda soltó rápido a la felina y al voltear notó cincos pares de ojos que los veían incrédulos, abrazar a la felina y salir vivo no era algo que sucediera seguido. Po al separarse un poco de la maestra notó algo en su cuello.

—¿Tigresa que es eso? —inquirió Po apuntando al cuello de la felina.

Tigresa se toco el lugar que Po dijo; pero no sentía nada. Se dirigió hacia una cazuela que tenía agua recién recogida y observo su reflejo. Po tenía razón, ella tenía una especie de símbolo en su cuello, más especifico, era una flor de loto.

Ella se quedó impresionada mirando su reflejo; pero Po con una mirada le dio a entender que hablaran a solas. Ella asintió y se retiró del lugar con Po.

Se dirigían rumbo a su habitación. Po notó que Tigresa le costaba trabajo seguirle el paso así que con delicadeza la llevó cargada estilo princesa, acción que avergonzó a la felina.

Al entrar a la habitación de la maestra —técnicamente la habitación de ambos, ya que Lei-Lei duerme en la de Po—, el panda la dejó de manera muy delicada sobre la cama, el panda le dio un tierno beso a la felina, absteniéndose de que la cosa fuera más lejos. Se sentó en el suelo y la miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —inquirió.

—Bien Po, gracias —respondió—, pero dejando eso de lado ¿Cómo estás tan bien? Ayer cuando te traje al árbol estabas al borde de la muerte.

Po ladeó un poco la cabeza divertido por la felina, al parecer aún no lo sabe.

—¿Ayer? — dijo riendo—, eso no fue ayer Tigresa. Eso fue hace una semana.

Al oír esas palabras la maestra se tensó ¿Llevaba una semana dormida?

—¿Una semana? —preguntó asombrada—, ¿Pero cómo te sanaste tan rápido? ¿Y por qué tengo esta marca en el cuello?

—Si Tigresa, una semana, yo me sané gracias al Árbol de Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial, según Grulla, estuve un día entero junto al árbol para restaurar mi Chi. —dijo sereno—, en cuanto a ti, duraste ese tiempo inconsciente debido a que perdiste mucha sangre. —Se pasó una pata por la cara y se quitó un vendaje que tenía en el hombro derecho, mostrando una marca igual a la de la felina—. Sobre esa marca… yo también la tengo.

Tigresa abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Tu también tuviste ese sueño? —preguntó la felina, exaltada.

Po asintió, le hizo una breve reseña sobre lo que soñó el día antes de que la marca apareciera, el cual fue hace dos días. El sueño del panda fue increíblemente diferente al de la felina, según Po, en su sueño solo oía una frase « _Diez oirán el llamado_ » y al despertar la marca estaba en su cuerpo. Tigresa dudaba sobre si contarle al panda sobre su sueño, prefirió guardarse su relato y solo le dijo que ella soñó lo mismo.

Empezaron a hablar sobre la pelea que tuvieron la semana pasada en contra de esos dos inmortales, Po le decía como se enfrentó a Zhang y Tigresa le describía las habilidades de He, aunque estuvieran hablando de esos terribles sucesos, había cierta tranquilidad en el ambiente, ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro.

Tigresa empezó a notar que la conversación se estaba tornando cada vez más oscura así que cambió el tema.

—¿Notaste lo de Grulla y Víbora? —preguntó con curiosidad la felina.

—Sí —dijo Po con una sonrisa mientras asentía—, además, cuando He hirió a Víbora, Grulla estaba sumamente enojado, le dio una paliza a la leopardo.

—¿Tú crees que ellos?

—No lo sé —dijo el panda levantando los hombros—, quizás sí quizás no.

Continuaron hablando sobre los maestros, ambos ideaban teorías alocadas sobre si ellos andaban o no juntos; pero ninguno tenía la osadía de preguntárselos a ellos, después de todo, no es algo que los afecte.

Mientras hablaban entro una pandita a la habitación tallandose los ojos, algo soñolienta. Tigresa se le dibujó una sonrisa al verla mientras Po le hizo un ademan con la pata para que se acercara, una vez al alcance del panda, éste la alzó suspendiéndola en el aire y la abrazó.

—¿Cómo está mi hija favorita? —preguntó juguetón.

A Tigresa esto la extrañó, ¿Desde cuándo Po era así con Lei-Lei?

—¿Y eso? —inquirió la felina.

Po la miró con Lei-Lei en brazos y respondió.

—Desde que me recuperé —aseguró—. Casi morir en esa pelea me dejo en claro una cosa… no estamos aprovechando nuestro tiempo juntos como familia. No sé si mañana pase algo y no estemos juntos los tres, así que quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenga para demostrarle cuanto quiero a mis dos amadas damas.

La felina miró cariñosamente a Po, que trajeran a la pequeña ha hecho que ambos maduraran. Se levantó con esfuerzo y se juntó con ambos.

—¿Y para mí no hay abrazo? —preguntó haciéndose la herida, cosa que impactó a Po. Le pareció algo muy hermoso que Tigresa mostrara esa faceta solo con ellos dos.

Lei-Lei le sonrió a la maestra.

—Claro que sí mamá.

Eso causo una sensación en la felina que nunca creyó que sentiría ¿Alegría? ¿Gozo? ¿Felicidad? A lo mejor era una mezcla de todo eso, no sabía cómo describirlo; pero la hizo sentir como nunca y le hizo dar un enorme abrazo a la pequeña.

Po se asustó al escuchar a Lei-Lei; si, luego de que él se recuperara le pidió a la pequeña que los llamara de esa manera, claro si ella quería, la pandita no tuvo ninguna objeción; pero a Po le pareció precipitado que ella llamara así a Tigresa. Por suerte la felina lo tomó de buena manera.

El trío se dispuso a ir a la cocina para desayunar, o almorzar ya que era casi medio día. Salieron de la habitación con Lei-Lei tomada de sus patas, la pequeña iba en medio de ambos maestros.

—¿Quieres que tu bárbaro padre te prepare unos deliciosos fideos? —dijo Po, sonriendo.

La pequeña solo asintió y el trío se fue caminando a la cocina, entre risas y risas, aligerando la pesada atmósfera del lugar, las acciones de ambos pandas sacaban sonrisas en la felina, sonrisas que Po atesoraba. Ambos maestros y la pequeña disfrutaban estar así, como familia, los hacía sentir completos.

Después de todo, lo peor aún no comenzaba…

* * *

Bueno mis queridos lectores aquí esta la octava parte.

Espero que les guste.

¿Qué significarán esas visiones?

¿Qué son esas marcas?

¿Les gustó esa escena familiar?

¿Merece que la continúe? ¿Merece review?

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos luego (º-º)/


	9. Chapter 9 - Despedida

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S QUE SALDRÁN MAS ADELANTE)**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **RizeNeoWolf:** gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **Pyro phoenix-bird:** gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **SantoryuSekai:** gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **AlienHeart1915:** gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **HELEN18:** gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por leer. Y gracias por leer y dejar tu review en todos mis fics, solo te falta el nuevo de Hotel Transylvania. Realmente muchas gracias :D

 **NOTA:** Un comentario anónimo (Guest) preguntó sobre las marcas. Las marcas de "Los diez" son las mismas: Una flor del loto.

Bueno mi gente michas gracias por sus review, favoritos y follows, no saben la sensación tan hermosa que es que a alguien le guste algo creado por ti. Realmente me inspiran a seguir adelante.

* * *

 **Capítulo IX – Despedida.**

Había transcurrido una semana desde que Tigresa despertó, en ese tiempo ya estaba completamente recuperada, estaba de la mejor forma posible, tanto así que le pidió a Po que le enseñara la Paz Interior. Petición que se estuvo formulando durante unos días después de despertar, analizaba minuciosamente la pelea que tuvo en contra de He, y había llegado a una conclusión. Si ella hubiera podido combinar el manejo del Chi con Paz Interior como lo hizo Po, hubiera tenido alguna manera de ganar.

Estuvo insistente con el panda hasta que por fin él había accedido; pero antes le había advertido que no sería algo fácil de lograr. Le había explicado lo mismo que Shifu le dijo a él la primera vez que le enseño. Se dispuso a llevarla a la Cueva del Dragón.

Cuando observó los pasos de la Paz y trató de repetirlos los hizo a la primera; pero hacer los pasos no era dominar la Paz Interior. Debía ser uno con el universo para poder hacer lo que Po hizo en Gongmen.

En el lugar se encontraba la felina meditando, en un intento de alcanzar la paz o alguna pista de cómo dominarla más rápido. Estaba en la posición del loto con sus ojos cerrados, llevaba una pequeña venda en el cuello la cual ocultaba la marca que había aparecido hace una semana atrás. Daba respiraciones profundas intentando hacerse uno con el entorno.

Luego de un largo rato de esa manera, empezó a sentir con detalle la velocidad, presión y temperatura del viento. ¿Acaso estaba logrando llegar a la Paz Interior? Se relajó lo más que pudo y recordó las palabras del panda.

 _«Shifu me dijo que la paz se podía alcanzar meditando por cincuenta años o a través del sufrimiento»_

Bueno, no tenía pensado meditar por cincuenta años así que solo le quedaba el sufrimiento ¿Debía sufrir más aún? ¡Su estancia en el orfanato, la infancia con Shifu sin ninguna muestra de afecto! ¿Es que acaso debía sufrir algo peor? Sin darle más importancia al asunto continuó con su meditación.

Después de un tiempo empezó a ver una especie de visión.

…

El lugar era una especie de prado, tenía uno que otro árbol; pero los pocos que había estaban caídos y quebrados, la zona estaba con agujeros y semi-destruida, algo grande debió ocurrir aquí. Enfocó su vista y vio que habían cinco guerreros luchando contra otros dos, y esos dos no se les lograba definir completamente, su silueta era muy desigual.

En cambio con los cinco guerreros que luchaban reconoció solo a uno, una joven tortuga, se sorprendió porque esa tortuga era Oogway.

¿Qué era lo que ella estaba presenciando?

Vio que junto a Oogway estaban un halcón, una serpiente, un tigre y un leopardo. Tigresa estaba incrédula de lo que veía. Los guerreros se lanzaban a atacar a las dos figuras, lanzaban golpes y patadas que las figuras resistían. Vio como los cinco maestros, hicieron los pasos de la maestría del Chi y sus cuerpos tomaron un tenue brillo dorado, algo que impresionó a la felina fue que en los maestros aparecieron las mismas vestiduras que vio en Po cuando luchó contra Zhang.

—Solo faltan ustedes dos —dijo la serpiente, ella llevaba un conjunto como el de Po, pero solo que en lugar de ser blanco y negro, era azul.

Giró la vista y vio que los demás tenían los mismos conjuntos solo que en colores diferentes. El del halcón era color rojo con dorado, el del tigre blanco con destellos azules, el de Oogway era amarillo con tonalidades verdes y el del leopardo era exacto al de Po, blanco con negro.

Ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta ¡Ellos eran los antiguos guerreros, estaba presenciando la antigua batalla contra los ocho! Vio que Oogway se sentó en posición del loto y comenzó a recitar unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír. En ese mismo instante los otros cuatro se lanzaron nuevamente en contra de los dos. Esta vez no solo atacaban con golpes y patadas también usaban su Chi para manejar sus atributos. El tigre lanzó una patada y con un ademán de su pata hizo surgir del suelo unas finas barras de metal que se clavaron en la figura más alta, en cambio la serpiente le dio un coletazo y lo encerró en una esfera de agua. Por otro lado contra la figura más robusta estaban peleando el halcón y el leopardo, el halcón ascendió y cayó en picada envuelto en fuego dando vueltas alrededor de la figura formando una especie de remolino, el leopardo dio un golpe al suelo haciendo surgir raíces y enredaderas que atraparon a la figura.

En cambio Oogway estaba terminando los versos que recitaba, su cuerpo y bastón empezaron a brillar de manera incandescente, los cuatro maestros dieron un salto hacia atrás quedando al lado de Oogway. Hicieron de nuevo los pasos de la maestría del Chi y sus respectivos Chi tomaron diferente forma, la del halcón formó un fénix rojo a sus espaldas, la de la serpiente una tortuga negra con una serpiente por cola, la del tigre un tigre color blanco y la de la leopardo un dragón color dorado. Los cuatro enfocaron el Chi en Oogway y éste los trasladó a su bastón ocasionando que el mismo brillara de cuatro colores distintos.

—Con esto ha de ser suficiente —susurró Oogway.

Clavó su bastón en el suelo y alrededor de las figuras se formó un pentagrama, en cada una de las esquinas de la estrella aparecía un pequeño brillo de Chi, rojo, blanco, negro, amarillo y dorado.

 _—¡Mifeng: Wu ge jieduan!_

El pentagrama que rodeaba a ambas figuras brilló fuertemente y la visión se disipó en un humo negro.

No podía ser posible, van dos veces que ella tiene estas especies de visiones y justo en el punto más crítico se desvanece ¿Qué demonios sucedía?

—Veo que has mejorado —susurró una voz.

—¡Tu de nuevo! —espetó— ¿Cuál es el motivo de estas visiones?

No obtuvo respuesta.

—¡Si no piensas contestarme, por lo menos dime quien eres o muéstrate!

—Aun no puedo decirte quien soy —susurró—; pero por ahora solo te diré que soy alguien cercano a ti. Y supongo que ahora me podrás diferenciar.

Tigresa agudizó su visión y notó que al frente de ella había una especie de silueta transparente, que la primera vez no pudo ver.

—Solo veo una silueta algo borrosa.

—Eso es bueno, cuando me puedas ver completamente significará que estás lista…

La felina se extraño ante esas palabras ¿Lista para qué?

—Nos veremos en otra ocasión…

…

Empezó a sentir como volvía en sí y comenzó a abrir los ojos. Tenía la respiración agitada y sudaba a mares, esa visión se sintió muy real, giró la vista al camino que llevaba a la Cueva y vio a un Po con Lei-Lei en sus hombros con una expresión preocupada, se levantó y fue hacía ellos.

—¿Y esa cara? —inquirió la felina.

—Es que parecías estar sufriendo por algo —respondió Po

—No era nada —dijo estirando sus brazos para llevar a Lei-Lei.

Po prefirió no tocar el tema e irse al palacio junto a ellas. En el camino al mismo, el panda notó que la felina tenía una expresión pensativa, algo la estaba molestando; pero esperó a que ella por su propia voluntad se lo contase, no quería forzarla a nada.

Tigresa estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

 _¿Qué era esa visión? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Quién era esa voz?_

Después de no encontrarle el significado al asunto, decidió dejarlo de lado —por ahora—. Luego de un rato llegaron al palacio, entraron y Po las llevó hasta la biblioteca del palacio donde los estaban esperando Shifu y el resto de los Cinco Furiosos.

A Tigresa le extraño que estuvieran reunidos allí, ¿Habían avanzado en la manera de hacer contacto con los tres faltantes mientras ella estaba entrenando?

Notó que todos los presentes tenían las marcas en su cuerpo. Grulla la tenía en el dorso de su ala, no tenía necesidad de cubrirla porque solo se le veía cuando volaba, Víbora la tenía muy cerca de donde tenía colocadas una de sus flores, lo que la ocultaba bien, Mono tenía una muñequera con unas púas metálicas, la cual cubría su marca, y Mantis la tenía en una pinza, debido a su pequeño tamaño no había necesidad de cubrirla porque ni siquiera se alcanzaba a ver.

El único que no tenía la marca de los presentes era Shifu, tanto al panda como a la felina les pareció extraño que él no la tuviera; pero cuando iban a preguntar el maestro se les adelantó.

—Partirán hoy a los tres palacios —aseguró—, debemos buscar de una vez por todas a los tres guerreros faltantes.

Todos los presentes asintieron sin rechistar; pero Tigresa tenía una expresión de sorpresa ¿Cómo iban a irse hoy? ¿Dónde o con quién dejarían a Lei-Lei? Alzó la pata para protestar; pero Shifu continuó.

—Nos quedaremos Po, Tigresa y yo, para resolver algunos asuntos —dijo refiriéndose a la pequeña, esbozó una leve sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por la felina.

Los cuatro maestros restantes asintieron y formaron sus equipos, como era costumbre Grulla iba con Víbora y Mono con Mantis. Se despidieron de los tres que se quedaron y se fueron del palacio. Mono y Mantis irían al Palacio de Granate, donde se encontraba el guerrero Fénix, en cambio, Grulla y Víbora se irían al Palacio Zafiro, donde debía estar el guerrero Tigre.

Tigresa, Po, Shifu y Lei-Lei vieron partir a los maestros y cuando sus siluetas se perdieron en la lejanía, Po les hizo un ademán para que lo siguieran a la cocina, después de todo, ninguno de ellos había comido nada aún.

Al llegar a la cocina, la felina y el panda rojo se sentaron en la mesa, mientras Po iba a hacer unos de sus característicos fideos.

Hablaron sobre los planes a seguir, el plan de contingencia por si llegaba a aparecer alguno de los Inmortales y sobre la manera de convencer al guerrero y al maestro. Después todo ellos irían al Palacio de Citrino, donde residía el guerrero Tortuga.

—Además… Debo ir con ustedes sí o sí —aseguró—, si llegásemos a entablar una batalla con algún otro Inmortal no puedo dejar que ocurra lo de la última vez —dijo Shifu refiriéndose al uso del Chi.

Tigresa asintió sin mediar palabra, entendía los riesgos de dejar que Po usara el Chi, y ahora que los conocía no dejaría que lo volviera a usar. Estuvo a punto de mencionarles sobre el sueño que tuvo hace una semana, ya que sentía que eso era algo relevante. Titubeó un momento decidiendo sobre si decirlo o no; pero Po habló.

—Sale sopa —dijo, mientras servía los platos.

Tigresa colocó a la pequeña entre Shifu y ella para que comiera; pero la sorprendió que fuera Shifu quien le empezara a dar de comer, la pandita reía con las ocurrencias de Shifu. Po los veía con una sonrisa sincera mientras Tigresa aun no procesaba el golpe de información que estaba recibiendo, miró rápidamente a Po como preguntando «¿Y eso?».

—Desde el día después de que quedaste inconsciente —susurró Po.

¿Tantas cosas habían pasado durante esa semana? Primero Po y Lei-Lei se comportan como padre e hija y ahora Shifu se comportaba como abuelo. Creía que habitaría su fría y helada tumba antes de presenciar una escena como esa. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y comenzó a comer.

Luego de la comida los maestros se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a preparar lo que necesitarían para el viaje. Al salir la felina solo llevaba una pequeña mochila con nada más que lo esencial, de igual manera Shifu; pero Po llevaba una mochila exageradamente grande. Tigresa sonrío imaginándose lo que debería haber en ella.

Se encontraban los tres en la entrada del palacio listos para partir; pero primero deberían dejar a Lei-Lei con los padres de Po, ninguno de los dos quería dejarla; pero no podían exponer a la pequeña a un viaje tan peligroso, de por sí ella salió ilesa de milagro cuando Kai invadió la aldea de los pandas y no correrían el riesgo de que algo le pasara.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante se despidieron de la pequeña, Li y Ping se harían cargo de ella. Shifu se despidió con simple adiós, mientras que Po le dio un abrazo y frotándole la cabeza se despidió. Solo faltaba Tigresa, la cual abrazó a la pequeña con fuerza —quizá demasiada—, le dolía tener que separarse de ella después de todo; pero la reconfortaba la idea de que la volvería a ver.

—Volveremos pronto —le susurró la felina a la pandita.

Con todo el dolor de su ser se separó de ella, se dirigió hacía Li y Ping, les dijo sobre lo que le gustaba y no le gustaba comer a ella, sobre a la hora que ella debía dormir, la de levantarse, que la dejaran practicar algunos movimientos de Kung Fu, que no le dieran nada dulce antes de acostarla, que le dieran la figura de acción para que pudiera dormir; pero que sobre todo no la dejaran sola, ya que Lei-Lei detestaba estar sola, le hacía recordar su estancia en el orfanato.

Po observaba como Tigresa les daba indicaciones a sus padres, cada vez se convencía más que adoptarla fue la mejor idea que pudo haber tenido, después de todo nunca habría pensado que algún día la vería así. Con el rabillo de ojo vio que Shifu tenía una sonrisa tenue en su rostro, de seguro él pensaba lo mismo. Se acercó hacia ella y le indicó que debían partir.

Tigresa le dio un último abrazo y sintió como Lei-Lei apretó aún más el abrazo y le susurró de una manera que solo ella —gracias a sus agudos oídos—, pudo escuchar.

—Los quiero…

Tigresa usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar, lo menos que quería era hacer una escena en el lugar.

—Yo también —susurró.

Al separarse comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del Valle de la Paz, la pandita ondeaba su patita despidiéndose, cosa que los tres maestros imitaron. Después de salir del valle Tigresa tenía la mirada triste y perdida, algo en ella le decía que no volverían los tres juntos.

* * *

 **ACLARATORIA.**

 _¡Mifeng: Wu ge jieduan! — Sello: Cinco Fases._

* * *

Bueno mis queridos lectores aquí esta la novena parte.

Espero que les guste.

¿Qué significarán esas visiones?

¿Les gustó esa escena familiar?

¿Merece que la continúe? ¿Merece review?

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos luego.

P.D. Si no fuera mucho pedir, ¿Podrían pasarse por mis fics "Siempre estaré para ti" y "I'm in love with a monster" y darme su opinión. Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia.


	10. Chapter 10 El maestro del Palacio Citrin

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S QUE SALDRÁN MAS ADELANTE)**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **RizeNeoWolf:** gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **Pyro phoenix-bird:** gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **algebra12:** gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por leer.

Bueno mi gente michas gracias por sus review, favoritos y follows, no saben la sensación tan hermosa que es que a alguien le guste algo creado por ti. Realmente me inspiran a seguir adelante.

* * *

 **Capitulo X — El maestro del Palacio Citrino**

Habían pasado tres días desde que los todos los maestros habían emprendido su viaje hacia los palacios donde se encontraban los tres guerreros restantes. La travesía en sí era agotadora para los maestros, aún más para el panda. Tuvieron que cruzar ríos y bosques, montañas y prados; pero aún así su destino se veía algo lejos todavía.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse tras el horizonte, indicando el anochecer. Eso era una señal para los tres maestros, debían encontrar refugio, tanto para dormir como para protegerse. Estar por esos lugares de noche era algo relativamente inseguro, de día no había preocupación alguna, ya que ellos son grandes maestros del Kung Fu ¿Qué ladrón con dos dedos de frente se enfrentaría a ellos? Pero de noche la historia era otra. El manto de la oscuridad encubría a los posibles ladrones, por esa razón uno de los tres debía quedarse despierto haciendo guardia mientras los otros dormían.

Luego de avanzar por el bosque se toparon con una pequeña montaña, en la cual, había una cueva, no lo suficientemente grande para los tres; pero sí para dos. El único problema era que esos dos no podrían ser Po y Tigresa, las dimensiones de la caverna no eran lo suficientemente adecuadas para que ambos mamíferos de gran tamaño durmieran dentro, debían ser, o Shifu y Po o Tigresa y Shifu.

La felina fue la que optó por hacer la guardia, pasó la vista por el lugar buscando una locación alta en donde poder estar. Terminó eligiendo un árbol a no más de seis o siete pasos de la cueva. De un brinco se situó en la rama más fuerte y recostó su cuerpo contra el tronco.

La luna se alzaba en el cielo, y las estrellas brillaban resonando con la luz que el enorme satélite emitía. La fría brisa nocturna acariciaba su rostro, moviendo ligeramente sus finos bigotes. Emitió una tenue sonrisa disfrutando el abrigo de la noche.

Esa sonrisa se borró al recordar que siempre salía en la noche a observar la luna cuando estaba triste o se sentía sola. Cosa que se redujo en gran medida desde que volvieron de Gongmen.

Mientras estaba pensando, escuchó un crujir de las ramas aledañas a la suya, giró la vista y vio a un panda que luchaba por trepar. Estiró su pata para ayudarlo a subir, una vez arriba se sentó en la misma rama que ella, a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la felina, sin apartar la vista del firmamento.

—No podía dormir —admitió apenado—, y quise hacerte compañía.

Tigresa solo escuchó, sin verlo, su mirada seguía fija en el cielo, mientras en su mente rondaban muchas preguntas.

—¿En qué piensas? —indagó Po, al notar el semblante de la felina.

Ella volteó a verlo y lo notó con una expresión serena; pero preocupada. Sonrió mientras se acercaba a él y se recostaba cuidadosamente sobre el hombro del panda.

—Sobre nosotros —respondió con un suspiro.

—¿Hay algo malo con nosotros? —preguntó, con algo de temor.

—No Po, no me malentiendas, es solo que… no sé como lo tomen los demás.

—Por los demás te refieres a Shifu ¿Cierto?

La felina sonrió, ese panda la conocía mejor que ella misma. Tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón, inconscientemente ella se refería era a su padre adoptivo. _Se siente extraño decirle padre_ , se dijo a sí misma. Después de todo, el panda rojo nunca le dio una muestra de cariño o afecto en toda su vida. Entonces, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que Shifu opinara?

—¿Cómo lo han de tomar? —dijo Po dándole una sonrisa, temerosa; pero sincera—. Siendo Lei-Lei nuestra hija estamos gritándole al mundo lo nuestro ¿No crees?

—Sí, pero…

—Tigresa ¿Es acaso la reacción de Shifu lo que te preocupa?

Tigresa asintió.

—¿Por qué?

—Es solo que… —suspiró—… tengo miedo.

 _Perfecto, ahora pareceré débil_ , pensó. Pero sintió como el brazo del panda pasaba alrededor de su cuello y la acercaba más hacia él.

—Tigresa —susurró—, lo que noto es que temes que Shifu no se enorgullezca ¿Cierto? —Ella asintió—. Pues te diré algo, quizá Shifu nunca te haya dado alguna muestra de afecto; pero eso no significa que no lo sienta, solo mírate, eres la maestra más bárbara y hermosa de toda China ¿Quién no estaría orgulloso de eso? —dijo sonriendo

—¿Realmente lo crees?

—No tengo la menor duda; pero no me corresponde a mí decírtelo —aseguró—. Eso te lo debe de decir Shifu.

Ella desvió la mirada a su costado, sin mover su rostro. Ciertamente ese tema no era algo que a ella se le fuera sencillo tocar. De hecho, no sabría cómo hacerlo, ella era inexperta en el campo de las emociones. Pero muy bien sabía que si quería que el panda rojo aceptara lo de ellos, primero, debía hablar sobre su relación padre-hija.

—Muy bien Po —dijo emitiendo un suspiro, resignada—. Cuando volvamos al valle hablaré con él de lo nuestro y aclararé _esos_ asuntos. Solo espero que…

—Lo estará —afirmó Po, anticipándose a lo que la felina diría—. Sé que lo estará. —Se acercó a la oreja de la felina y musitó—. Y no eres débil.

¿Es que acaso ese panda leía mentes? Se separó un poco de él por el asombro, para luego golpearlo en el hombro de manear juguetona. Se volvió a recostar en su hombro emitiendo un leve bostezo.

—Deberías dormir —oyó susurrar al panda—. Yo haré guardia.

Sin queja alguna aceptó, sintió los parpados pesados y, sumándole el frío ambiente que le resultaba acogedor, terminó sucumbiendo al sueño. Una fuerte y helada brisa surcó su rostro y con ella unas palabras que, debido al sueño, no escuchó…

 _Siempre he estado orgulloso y siempre lo estaré_.

…

El lugar era un bosque muy oscuro, la luz del sol no llegaba a penetrar por completo debido a la espesura de los arboles. En un punto específico de ese bosque la vegetación estaba muerta, seca, sin vida, la tierra era húmeda y pantanosa. En el centro de ese sumidero de muerte y pudrición había un pentagrama que parpadeaba tonos opacos de luz.

En cada vértice del pentagrama estaba un animal, al verlos detalladamente los identificó. Eran los que vio en la primera visión que tuvo. Pero esta vez no estaban los seis que vio faltaba uno, el búfalo.

Cada uno de esos animales estaba muy diferente que en su última visión. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente oscuros, pareciera que estuvieran cubiertos de hollín o pintura negra. Sus rostros reflejaban dolor; pero no lo evitaban, estaban ahí sufriendo por un fin común.

La felina notó como ese pentagrama emitió un brillo oscuro y se quebró, la explosión resultante generó una enorme pantalla de humo, ésta al disiparse dejó ver a dos figuras, ambas de espaldas. La más robusta, teñía todo de negro con cada paso que daba, en cambio, la más fornida pudría todo lo que tocara.

Los cinco animales quienes estaban físicamente agotados, se inclinaron en una rodilla como señal de respeto ante ambas figuras.

Y de la nada la escena se disipó en una nube de humo negro…

…

La felina fue despertando poco a poco, al sentir la cegadora luz del sol chocar contra sus parpados. Iba a levantarse como siempre lo hacer; pero recordó que estaba en un árbol y podría caer.

Miró a su lado y encontró a un Po plácidamente dormido. _¿Acaso no ibas a quedarte despierto?_ , pensó, sonriéndole al panda. Con suavidad, una que solo tenía con él, lo despertó.

Una vez habiendo desayunado algo —cortesía de Po—, retomaron su camino hacia el Palacio de Citrino, en el cual debía residir el Guerrero Tortuga Negra.

[…]

Siete días, siete días habían pasado ya desde que partieron, según las estimaciones de Shifu deberían llegar al pueblo en unas horas aproximadamente. Solo debían bordear la montaña que tenían al frente y llegarían. Luego de cuatro horas de caminata por las angostas laderas y pendientes quebradizas de la misma llegaron a la entrada de un pequeño pueblo.

—Al fin —dijo Po, jadeando del cansancio.

—No sé de qué te quejas Po —musitó Shifu.

—¿Le parece poco que llevemos un día caminando sin parar, ni siquiera para dormir? —preguntó el panda, con sorpresa y indignación en su voz.

Tigresa los observaba sin mostrar emoción aparente, para ella el no dormir por un día no le afectaba tanto como a su compañero. Ignorando la discusión que estaba por iniciar entre ambos maestros, continuó su recorrido hacia la entrada del pueblito.

Cuando por fin llegó al umbral de la entrada se dio media vuelta para esperar a ambos pandas. Una vez llegaron con ella se dispusieron a entrar; pero la felina se mostraba reacia a entrar, sentía que algo iba a pasar. Lo pensó un rato e ignorando sus presentimientos, pasó. Al colocar una pata en el pueblo, sintió una fuerte punzada en el cuello, perdió el equilibrio y con una mirada suplicante observó a Po el cual le daba la espalda. Cayó al suelo con un ruido fuerte y sordo, sentía como sus oídos iban a explotar con las voces y gritos que oía…

 _La quinta de los cuatro pondrá fin a todo…_

Esa frase se repetía en su mente, siendo pronunciada por unos agudos gritos. ¿Niños? ¿Mujeres? No lo sabía; pero aunque supiera, esos gritos no se detendrían. Vio como Po volteó al escuchar el sonido de ella impactando contra el suelo y lo escuchó gritar su nombre, con una voz asustada…

—Tigresa…

Y después nada… todo oscuro.

.

.

.

Estaba empezando a volver en sí, intentó mover alguna parte de su cuerpo; pero las sentía demasiado pesadas, trató de abrir sus parpados; pero era lo mismo. Estaba consciente, entonces, ¿Por qué no se podía mover?

En eso escuchó una voz muy conocida para ella.

—¿Se pondrá bien? —era Po.

—Eso espero Po, pero debemos buscar a algún médico en este pueblo. Tigresa es lo primordial, el Palacio Citrino puede esperar —escuchó decir a Shifu.

 _Parece que Po tenía razón_ , pensó. Escuchó como los pasos de ambos maestros rechinaban contra las antiguas maderas del suelo, ahí dedujo que debía estar en una posada o algo por el estilo, poco a poco los sonidos se fueron perdiendo hasta que ya no se oían. Se habían ido.

De repente sintió una pata sobre su frente, cosa que la alarmó, ¿Quién estaba allí? Trató de moverse; pero fue en vano, su cuerpo no le respondía.

— _Es realmente hermosa_ —oyó decir al extraño. Tenía una voz profunda y grave, sin duda alguna era un macho—. _Changshou_.

Luego de esas palabras sintió una enorme relajación, su cuerpo se sintió como nuevo y poco a poco empezaba recobrar movilidad, abrió lentamente los ojos y observó al extraño. Tampoco era que tuviera mucho para ver, él estaba junto a ella, con una capa y una capucha, solo pudo observar sus penetrantes y extraños ojos… Uno negro y el otro amarillo.

Por acto de reflejo se levantó de la cama de un salto y se puso en guardia. Vio como el sujeto alzó una pata indicándole que no atacara; pero algo más la sorprendió. Su pata era igual a la de ella. _Sera que…_ , pensó. Al ver más detalladamente confirmo su teoría. _Es un tigre… como yo._ Era como ella pero a la vez no lo era, el pelaje de la pata de ese tigre era de un azul tenue y sus rayas en lugar de negras, eran grises.

— _Lo notaste ¿Cierto?..._

No respondió, seguía sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Dos cosas rondaban sus pensamientos.

 _¿Quién era él?_ y _¿Por qué la sanó?_

— _Podrías ser tú…_ —masculló el tigre, esta vez movió su cola, serpenteando. Pero ésta no era como la de la felina, era totalmente blanca, sin líneas, anillos, sin nada… solo blanca.

Ella emitió un gruñido sonoro.

Por lo poco que analizó dudaba en atacar; pero lo hizo. De pronto escuchó un chasquido y su cuerpo se paralizo.

— _¿Acaso no sabes cuando no tienes alguna oportunidad?_

Tigresa intentaba por todos los medios posibles moverse; pero era como si estuviera atada con pesadas cadenas, emitió un leve gruñido; pero nada más. No iba a demostrar debilidad frente a él.

El tigre emitió una risilla mientras hacía unos ademanes con su pata.

Con cada movimiento de la pata del felino ella movía su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad. Cuando el bajó su pata con fuerza, ella terminó sentada en el suelo, sin poder moverse. Alzó la mirada, iracunda; pero no vio nada más que esos ojos.

Con pasos intimidantes se acercó a ella, la tomó por el mentón y la hizo verlo a los ojos, mientras emitía una sonrisa torcida, dejando ver sus afilados colmillos.

— _¿Crees que no me daría cuenta que los tres son del Palacio de Jade?_ —susurró, pasándole una garra por le mejilla—. _Han violado el Tratado_ …

¿Qué demonios hizo en ella? ¿Por qué no se puede mover?

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de la puerta corrediza. Ella posó su vista en la entrada de su habitación, ambos pandas no deberían tardar en llegar donde ella. El tigre miró la puerta y chistó por lo bajo. Se giró nuevamente hacia la felina y le dio una advertencia.

— _Salgan de mi pueblo y vuelvan a su palacio… Más te vale acatar, porque no hay nada de lo que no me entere._

Chasqueó los dedos y su cuerpo se volvió líquido, desapareciendo a través de las separaciones de la madera del suelo. Ahora la felina se podía mover a voluntad.

Tigresa se quedó sin palabras… ¿Cómo él sabía que ellos eran del Palacio de Jade? ¿Cómo él sabía que estaban específicamente en esa casa? Se pasó una pata por el rostro para despejarse, mientras, escuchó cómo se abría la puerta corrediza de su habitación.

—Tigresa ¡Estas bien! —dijo Po, corriendo a abrazarla.

Ella aún seguía en sus pensamientos, aunque, no iba a negar que ese abrazo la reconforto.

Shifu carraspeó pasando por alto el momento, y ahora que ella estaba bien podrían volver a su labor.

Salieron de una especie de posada en la que se encontraban se adentraron aún más en el pueblo. Las calles eran más simples que las del Valle de la Paz, muy pocas estaban empedradas y habían pocos puestos de ventas, el pueblo emitía una atmosfera pobre. Extrañamente los habitantes del mismo tenían expresiones alegres que discrepaban con la situación en la que estaban. Un vendedor de dulces, que tenía no más de tres, estaba sonriente. Al acercárseles y preguntar, el por qué del estado del pueblo solo se limitó a responder.

 _No necesitamos nada, el maestro Xuan Wu nos da todo._

 _El maestro ¿Quién?_ , se dijo la felina. Seguramente debería de ser el maestro del Palacio Citrino, al recordar que debían ir por el Guerrero Tortuga sintió una punzada en su marca, le empezaba a doler la flor del loto en su cuello. _Qué raro…_ , pensó. Sin darle más importancia al asunto sugirió a ambos pandas a que fueran al palacio.

Luego de un rato caminando llegaron a la entrada del palacio. Era imponente, todo, absolutamente todo estaba hecho de una gema amarilla, Citrino. Las estatuas, las puertas, las armas, todo.

Llamaron a la puerta, golpeándola con la agarradera que había en la misma.

No hubo respuesta.

Lo intentaron nuevamente; pero con el mismo resultado.

—Veo que no me hiciste caso…

Los tres maestros voltearon al oír esa voz a sus espaldas. Tigresa se quedó anonadada, trataba de articular palabra; pero no pudo. Frente a ella estaba el tigre que había visto en su primera visión y al verlo a los ojos supo que ese mismo tigre era el que estuvo ese día en la posada.

Era más alto que Po y mucho más musculoso. Tenía heterocromía, su ojo derecho era negro en su totalidad mientras el izquierdo era amarillo. Su pelaje era de un tenue azul y sus rayas grises oscuras, a excepción de su cola que era totalmente blanca.

—Te dije que volvieran a su palacio ¿O no? —inquirió—, entonces, ¿Por qué siguen aquí?

Cuando iba a replicarle, notó que el tigre se colocó su pata derecha en su ojo negro. Maldijo por lo bajo y pasó a su lado, ignorándolos. Lo vio tomar una lanza hecha del mismo material que el palacio y salió rumbo al pueblo. Solo pudo oír un débil susurro que emitió el tigre.

 _Parece que ya han llegado._

Y otra vez, sintió una punzada en donde tenía su marca.

Po tomó del hombro al tigre, impidiéndole marcharse.

—¿Quién eres?

El tigre se quitó la pata del panda de su hombro y lo miró despectivo.

—¿Tu eres el Guerrero Dragón?

—Sí… ¿Quién eres tú?

—Xuan Wu, maestro del Palacio de Citrino y el guerrero Tortuga Negra.

Desvió la mirada, mientras daba un salto hacia los tejados del pueblo.

Los tres maestros se quedaron sin palabras; pero por suerte Tigresa reaccionó rápido. Al ver de manera detallada al tigre vio su marca, tenía una flor de loto en su omoplato derecho. Ahí fue cuando un sentimiento de inquietud la dominó.

Saltó siguiéndolo, y les indicó a Shifu y a Po que la siguieran. Ambos pandas aceptaron sin rechistar; ya que ellos sabían que la felina sabía lo que hacía.

Lo siguieron hasta la entrada del pueblo, donde se él se detuvo. Po, Shifu y ella se detuvieron a pocos pasos de él.

—¿Qué hacen allá? —reclamó Xuan—. Si se atrevieron a seguirme es mejor que se preparen —dijo mientras veía el cielo, en busca de algo.

Los tres observaban intrigados al felino, ¿Por qué estaba tan concentrado en el cielo? ¿Algo pasaría? Pero había alguien que sospechaba algo, y esa era Tigresa. _Que no sea lo que creo que será…_ , pensó, tocándose la marca en su cuello.

—¡Cuidado! —vociferó el tigre.

De repente escucharon un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, levantando una gran nube de polvo, algo, algo chocó contra el suelo… ¿Del cielo? Todos se pusieron en guardia, expectantes de qué fuera.

Cuando el polvo se disipó dejo ver a un búfalo, en cuyas patas llevaba dos enormes hachas. _No puede ser_ , pensó Tigresa. Ese búfalo era el de su visión.

El animal que recién había caído bufó, mientras veía a los maestros.

—Cuatro maestros, será fácil —dijo moviendo las hachas que tenía. Con un fuerte golpe las clavó al suelo y con un tono fastidiado se presentó—. Cao Guoji, el Inmortal de la Lucha. Un placer —y cargó en contra de los maestros.

* * *

 **ACLARATORIA.**

 _Changshou_ _— Logevidad._

* * *

Bueno mis queridos lectores aquí esta la novena parte.

Espero que les guste.

¿Qué creen que pasará?

¿Merece que la continúe? ¿Merece review?

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos luego.

P.D. Si no fuera mucho pedir, ¿Podrían pasarse por mis fics "Siempre estaré para ti" y "I'm in love with a monster" y darme su opinión. Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia.


	11. Chapter 11 - Mi hija

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S QUE SALDRÁN MAS ADELANTE)**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **RizeNeoWolf:** gracias por tu review. Veo que notaste a la perfección el por qué elegí dichos aspectos. Gracias por leer.

 **Daniel Shurtugal:** gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **PurinNeeChan:** gracias por tu review. Vaya, me alagas bastante con ese comentario, espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Pyro phoenix-bird:** gracias por tu review. Bueno en cuanto a la escena pues... es mejor que leas el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **HELEN18:** gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón y mucho más perdón! Tenía un bloqueo, o sea, quería subir sí; pero no se me ocurría como incluir las ideas, por suerte y gracias a las manos de las Moiras, me llegó la inspiración cuando estaba en plena clase de electrónica (loco ¿cierto?) y anoté el desarrollo en el cuaderno, al llegar a la casa el viernes me dispuse a escribir, pero me bloqueé de nuevo ._. En eso me llegó la inspiración para mi fic de Hotel Transylvania y apenas ahora vengo subiendo capítulo. Enserio, mil disculpas por demorarme dos semanas en subir, generalmente es una a lo mucho.**

Bueno mi gente michas gracias por sus review, favoritos y follows, no saben la sensación tan hermosa que es que a alguien le guste algo creado por ti. Realmente me inspiran a seguir adelante.

* * *

 **Capitulo XI – Mi hija.**

El búfalo cargó en contra de los maestros, cuando iba a hacer contacto con el tigre dio un rápido giro y se dirigió hacia la felina. Tigresa aún no salía de la impresión causada por el animal, ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Qué tenía que ver él con las visiones que tenía? El búfalo se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella, salió de su asombro gracias a un grito que le dio Po, alertándola. Cuando enfocó su vista en el búfalo lo notó muy cerca de ella, con el rabillo de ojo vio las hachas clavadas en el suelo, por lo menos venía desarmado, eso le daba algo de calma, calma que desapareció al instante al ver que con un chasqueo de sus pezuñas hizo aparecer una alabarda.

Cuando se puso en guardia para detener la embestida del animal, se dio cuenta de que debido a la longitud de la lanza no lo detendrías a tiempo, la punta del arma estaba a solo centímetros de ella, colocó su pata donde debería impactar para así evitar un golpe fatal. Su pata quedaría inutilizable; pero era un precio muy bajo a pagar. De improvisto, justo antes de que el golpe llegara una especie de muro surgió de entre ella y el búfalo.

De manera instintiva miró hacia Po y Shifu; pero ellos estaban igual de sorprendidos que ella, así que por lógica debió ser ese tigre, al posar su vista en él. Lo vio con dos de sus dedos levantados, mientras tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Ella aprovechó la sorpresa del búfalo y le conecto una patada de empeine en el cuello, mandándolo a las zonas cercanas.

Lanzó unas miradas imperativas a ambos pandas para indicarles que se reunieran con ella.

—Por lo menos dame las gracias, linda —dijo el tigre, con sorna.

Tigresa le lanzó una mirada homicida, aunque sí es cierto que él la ayudo, ni muerta le daría las gracias. Po y Shifu llegaron donde ella y se pusieron uno a cado lado, no dijeron nada, ambos sabían que para que Tigresa reaccionara tan tarde era porque algo no cuadraba, y era mejor esperar indicaciones de ella. Po la miró expectante por alguna indicación, mientras Shifu no quitaba la vista del búfalo, que lentamente se iba recuperando.

—Po, tu protegerás la retaguardia, mientras Shifu y yo…

—Consíganme tiempo —pidió el tigre, cercándose a ellos, aunque parecía más una orden.

Los tres maestros lo miraron extrañados al tigre, ¿Por qué él sugeriría eso? Xuan al notar las miradas provenientes de los maestros, esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Oigan oigan, no me vean así. ¿Alguno de ustedes puede manejar el Chi al máximo? —preguntó el tigre, pasando la vista por los maestros. Al ver que nadie decía nada sonrió victorioso—. Lo suponía.

—¿Qué planeas hacer? —indagó Po, serio.

—¿Acaso no sabes usar el Chi? ¿Y te haces llamar el Guerrero Dragón? —soltó el tigre despectivo, a lo que Po solo apretó los puños, reteniendo las enormes ganas de golpearlo—. Solo consíganme tiempo ¿Bien? —espetó para luego sentarse en el suelo en posición de loto.

Tigresa veía al tigre con una enorme ira, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? ¡Él no sabe nada de Po, no tiene derecho a opinar! Dio unos pasos hacia el felino; pero Po se le interpuso, la vio con una sonrisa indicándole que le restara importancia al asunto. Con un bufido le hizo caso al panda y centró su atención en el búfalo. Agudizó su vista y noto un octograma en su hombro izquierdo, una sensación de inquietud se apoderó de ella, ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que ese búfalo fue el del sueño. Dio las mismas indicaciones de hace un momento antes que ese tigre la interrumpiera, Po iría de retaguardia con la Paz Interior, ella iría respaldando con el uso del Chi al maestro Shifu, el cual combinaría ambos estados y le haría frente al inmortal.

El panda rojo hizo los pasos de la Paz Interior, seguido de los de la maestría del Chi, y se lanzó contra el búfalo. El animal con un chasquido de sus pezuñas convirtió la alabarda en dos largas cadenas, de un salto con impulso atravesó la formación de los tres maestros y llegó con facilidad a donde había dejado ambas hachas clavadas en el suelo. Chasqueó de nuevo sus pezuñas y ambas hachas se volvieron dos largas y planas cuchillas, las cuales, combinó con las cadenas. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida y miró a los maestros.

—¿Se les hacen familiares? —dijo levantando ambas cuchillas.

Los tres maestros miraron sorprendidos al búfalo, esas cuchillas con esas cadenas asemejaban las armas que Kai tenía. Al ver la reacción de los maestros no dudó en lanzarse contra ellos. Lanzaba ataques sin cesar; pero afortunadamente Shifu llevaba la ventaja, el panda rojo acertó un golpe al mentó del búfalo seguido de una patada al estomago y un golpe al pecho, impulsándolo hacia atrás.

Tigresa aprovechó y dio una rápida y poderosa tanda de golpes al animal. Cuando juntó sus dos patas para dar su golpe característico fue interrumpida por el grito del tigre.

—¡Apártense!

Tigresa volteó y al verlo notó que tenía un conjunto como el de Po cuando usa la maestría del Chi, pero éste era color azul pálido, asemejando el agua. Con una mirada les dio a entender a ambos pandas que hicieran espacio y se retiraran, para que Xuan hiciera su movimiento.

El tigre se levantó y en un instante llegó a donde el búfalo, conectando un fuerte golpe en el pecho.

— _Neibu yu_ —musitó.

Al separarse del animal dio un salto hacia atrás para posicionarse mejor. Estiró su pata hacia el inmortal y éste quedó inmóvil, Tigresa al verlo, notó que esa técnica que está usando Xuan en contra de Cao ha de ser la mima que usó en ella en la posada, claro que esa vez era en menor escala.

Cao, el búfalo, luchaba por moverse pero se le hacía imposible, algo se lo impedía.

—No luches, que no puedes hacer nada —dijo el tigre, sereno—. Mi _Neibu yu_ me permite controlar temporalmente el agua en tu sistema, no por nada mi bestia es la Tortuga Negra. —Juntó sus patas—. Creí que los Inmortales serían un mayor desafío —se mofó—, pero hasta aquí… ¡ _Neibu baozha_!

El cuerpo del búfalo empezó a moverse violentamente, y el animal suprimía gritos de dolor, solo se veía en su rostro la expresión de dolor, más no emitía sonido alguno. De repente al abrir su boca dejó salir una gran bocanada de sangre, mientras Xuan tenía una sonrisa macabra en el rostro, al parecer en el fondo lo disfrutaba.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de esa especie de tortura el tigre chasqueo los dedos de sus patas, dejando caer búfalo. Su traje se deshizo y él cayó jadeando al suelo, agotado por el excesivo uso del Chi, solo que él no tenía las abismales consecuencias que sufría Po.

—Problema… resuelto… —jadeó, mirando de reojo a los maestros, al verlos sorprendidos emitió una sonrisa triunfal.

Los tres maestros se quedaron sin palabras ante el ataque del tigre, Tigresa pasó la vista de Po hacia el tigre, mientras se preguntaba « _¿Po será capaz de hacer eso?»,_ idea que luego descartó, Po lamentablemente no podría hacerlo, el excesivo Chi que usaría terminaría por matarlo. Empezaron a dar dudosos pasos hacia el tigre; pero se alertaron al oír unas débiles frases provenientes de Cao.

—Debo… matar… a la… catalizadora… —susurró—. Modo Yin… —su cuerpo empezó a tomar una tonalidad oscura y sus heridas internas empezaban a sanar. Una vez recuperado chasqueó sus pezuñas y tanto las cuchillas como las cadenas se convirtieron de nuevo en una alabarda—. Debo reconocerte Guerrero Tortuga, que esa técnica de manipular el agua en mi sistema y hacer mini-explosiones de adentro hacia afuera, fue algo macabro, incluso para mí. —Miró a Tigresa—. Prepárate gatita, que de hoy no pasas —y se lanzó hacia ella.

Tigresa se quedó impactada, ¿Cómo demonios se había recuperado? ¿Por qué rayos iba por ella y no por los demás? Se puso en guardia, lista para enfrentarlo. A su lado se colocaron Shifu y Po, éste último, contra toda lógica recubierto en Chi y a su vez, usando la paz interior, igual que Shifu, ella hizo los movimientos de la maestría del Chi y se preparo para la pelea.

[…]

En el mundo de los espíritus, un animal intentaba por todo los medios posibles salir de dicho lugar. De la misma manera que Kai lo hizo, daba golpes al suelo, concentrando todo su Chi en cada golpe; pero aunque usara todo su Chi no era ni la décima parte de lo que necesitaba para salir, golpe tras golpe y solo leves destellos aparecían. Colérico, dio un golpe con ambas manos, resignándose a cualquier posibilidad de salir.

— _Veo que deseas salir..._ —susurró una voz.

El sujeto miró a sus alrededores en busca del origen de dicha voz; pero no veía nada. Soltó un bufido y con una notoria furia contesto.

—¿Qué quieres?

— _Solo estaba de paso y te vi enfadado…_

—No es tu problema —y volvió a dar golpes al suelo, en un intento del volver al mundo de los mortales.

 _—¿Con que quieres ir al mundo de los mortales?..._

—No es tu jodido problema —espetó.

— _Pero esa marca en forma de loto en tu hombro derecho dice lo contrario…_

El sujeto se volteó hacia… hacia la nada realmente, porque la voz no provenía de nada. Emitió un sonoro rugido y volvió a lo suyo.

— _Puedo ayudarte a salir…_

El animal se detuvo en seco y al oír eso. Se mantuvo expectante de una respuesta.

— _Solo faltas tú y los diez estarán completos…_

—Si me puedes sacar de aquí ¿Por qué diablos no lo has hecho? —dijo sin detenerse de golpear—. Si tú sabes el por qué de esta marca, deberías decírmelo.

— _Joven guerrero, mi deber no es decirte lo que tú debes descubrir, yo solo debo preparar el catalizador…_

El animal ignoró esa frase y siguió dando golpes, daba gracias que al estar en el mundo espiritual no podía sangrar, porque debería tener las patas destrozadas de tantos golpes son éxito.

— _Yo puedo sacarte de aquí; pero ¿Estás dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias?_

—¿Cómo cuales?

— _Serás un espíritu guerrero, como quien te derrotó, y por ende serás no podrás morir naturalmente, solo en batalla…_

—Que así sea… Pero antes de que me mandes al mundo mortal, ¡Muéstrate!

— _Lo siento, joven guerrero, no estás en la potestad de exigirme eso, y en caso de que lo hiciera, no tienes el nivel suficiente para verme… A excepción de ella, que le falta poco. ¿Preparado? Y una última cosa, te daré un consejo de cómo matar a los que serán tus enemigos y eso es…_

El animal no dijo nada, con un rugido dio a entender a la voz o ente que lo llevara al mundo de los mortales. Sintió una enorme cantidad de Chi acumularse en su pata, ciertamente no era el suyo; pero eso no le importó, esbozó una sonrisa mostrando sus afilados colmillos y dio un golpe al suelo. Generando una explosión lo suficientemente fuerte como para trasportarlo, la zona se iluminó con una cegadora luz dorada y el sujeto desapareció.

[…]

De nuevo con Tigresa, Shifu, Po y Xuan la cosa no iba mejor ni peor. Xuan trataba por todos los medios de recuperar el aliento; pero estaba demasiado débil, el tigre se maldecía su debilidad, mientras los toros maestros peleaban el estaba a punto de desmayarse por excederse con sus habilidades. Po y Shifu mantenían a raya al búfalo que lanzaba ataques a diestra y siniestra con la alabarda, con cada ataque que lanzaba la cambiaba de forma.

Un ataque con la lanza y chasqueaba sus pezuñas, volviéndola una espada, atacaba y de nuevo con un chasqueo la volvía dos dagas, atacaba y chasqueo, esta vez era una vara triple. Los ataques iban de una manera desmesurada y demasiado rápido, si no fuera porque ambos pandas estaban bajo los efectos de la Paz Interior hubieran muerto hace rato.

Shifu evadió un golpe con la vara triple antes de que Cao la convirtiera en una espada y logró conectar una patada en cuello del búfalo, concentrando su Chi en su pie para aumentar la fuerza y la potencia. Al momento del impacto algo en el cuello del búfalo emitió un sonoro, _Crack_ , ambos pandas sonrieron al pensar que pudo tratarse del cuello del animal romperse, y en efecto no fallaron en su suposición, pero el estado en el que se encontraba el búfalo curaba sus heridas a una velocidad increíble. A lo que cualquier animal lo hubiera matado en seco a él solo le hacía cosquillas. Ambos maestros se lanzaron miradas significativas, sabiendo que de esa no saldrían probablemente vivos.

Tigresa veía todo impotente, renegaba de ella misma, si tan solo pudiera usar la Paz Interior como ellos dos, estaría ayudándolos y de alguna manera podría derrotarlo. Apretaba sus patas, formando puños, mientras en su mente se repetía una frase…

« _Soy demasiado débil_ »

De repente sintió una punzada en la marca de su cuello, al posar su mano sobre ella sintió un leve mareo y una voz muy conocida para ella, comenzó a resonar…

 _No eres débil, solo que no has alcanzado la madurez de tu poder…_

Ahora creía que se estaba volviendo loca, y no era para menos. ¡Estaba oyendo voces en su cabeza!, no le afectaba tanto cuando era una visión o en un sueño; pero vamos ¿En plena batalla?

 _Solo deja que yo te guíe…_

Ella arqueó una ceja, que una voz venga de la nada y te diga eso, no significa nada bueno. Y contra todo su sentido común le respondió.

—¿De qué manera? —susurró para ella.

 _Usando al máximo tú poder…_

Agudizó su vista y notó que Po y Shifu ya casi no podían contener al búfalo, al ver al tigre observó que estaba dando pasos erráticos hacia el búfalo, supuso que en un intento de ayudar. Vio de nuevo a Po y cayó en cuenta de que él estaba usando el Chi, van dos veces que lo hace y ambas por ella. Se sentía inútil, aislada, quería ayudar, quería apalear a ese búfalo y no dejaría que Po se sacrificase y sin pensarlo dos veces aceptó.

—Hazlo —dijo para relajarse y dejarse «guiar».

Sintió un enorme dolor proveniente de su marca, mientras su cuerpo emitía suaves destellos intermitentes, cada vez más rápido. Cuando se dio cuenta notó que ella ya no podía controlarse a sí misma, veía y oía; sí, pero no podía moverse a voluntad, algo la movía por ella. Se sentía fuerte, veloz, ágil, se sentía de maravilla e involuntariamente se lanzó contra el búfalo.

Los tres machos la vieron la vieron sorprendidos al notar que de un momento a otro Cao estaba contra el suelo, siendo sujetado por su cuello. Tigresa era consciente de lo que hacía; pero no se medía, al ver su reflejo en la espada del búfalo se vio con un traje como el de Po, solo que éste era amarillo con tonalidades verdes y la marca de su cuello se había expandido hacia sus brazos y rostro. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo con ella? Al ver más detenidamente el traje cayó en cuenta que ya lo había visto y eso la sorprendió…

« _El que llevaba Oogway en mi visión_ ».

El búfalo de un manotazo de quitó a la felina de encima, al verla se sorprendió y chasqueó sus pezuñas, convirtiendo la espada otra vez en una alabarda, ya que era el arma con la que mejor peleaba y se lanzó en contra de ella.

Tigresa veía todo como una espectadora, lo que le hizo recordar su visión. Su cuerpo se movía involuntariamente, evadiendo las estocadas del búfalo y a la vez arremetiendo de una manera feroz. Vio como ella hizo los pasos de la maestría del Chi y de un golpe al suelo hizo levantar de manera parcial un trozo de tierra al lado de Cao, ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio, ella aprovechó eso y conectó dos fuertes golpes al pecho del mismo.

Luego de eso colocó ambas patas en el suelo, la tierra alrededor de las mismas comenzaba a concentrarse en ellas y al levantarlas parecía que tuviera lanzas en lugar de patas. Se quedó anonadada por eso ¿Qué rayos sucedía con ella?

— _Diqiu Shitou_ —dijo para lanzarse contra él. Esa no era su voz, sonaba ronca y desgastada, pareciera que le costara pronunciar las palabras.

Cuando estaba a punto de impactar contra él sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza y volvió en sí. Mal momento para hacerlo, al volver en ella, perdió esa habilidad que tenía, el traje se deshizo e incluso el Chi con el que estaba recubierta desapareció, dejándola vulnerable.

Sintió un golpe a su costado y con el rabillo del ojo vio que fue Xuan, el tigre, la había empujado para que no recibiera el golpe que Cao lanzó, recibiéndolo él. Shifu de un jalón la arrojo hacia donde Po quien la atrapó con suma delicadeza, la miró a los ojos y con un tono suave le preguntó.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¡Fue bárbaro!

Trató de moverse; pero cada parte del cuerpo emanaba un horrible dolor y al tratar de hablar fue lo mismo. Po quien notó esto, la depositó con cariño en el suelo, antes de lanzarse a ayudar a los demás maestros.

El búfalo evadía los ataques de Shifu, no se preocupó por el tigre ya que él estaba en el suelo, luchando por levantarse. Vio como el panda venía en ayuda del pequeño panda rojo así que optó por lo más rápido, atacar sin importar nada. De un manotón desvió a Shifu de su objetivo y se colocó en posición, concentró su fuerza en la lanza y con una precisión inaudita lanzó su arma, en dirección a la felina.

—Contigo fuera del camino no hay nada que temer —vociferó el búfalo.

La lanza pasó al lado de Shifu y de Po, quienes no pudieron detenerla, al girar la vista notaron que iba en dirección a Tigresa. Shifu reaccionó rápido y concentró el Chi en sus pies para ganar velocidad, cuando llegó donde Po lo usó como plataforma para impulsarse, en un intento de detener la lanza.

Tigresa vio impotente cómo la alabarda venia hacia ella; pero por más esfuerzos que hiciera no lograba moverse sin evitar el espantoso dolor. Se dio por vencida y sonrió desafiante, si iba a morir lo haría sonriendo. Recordó los momentos en el orfanato, su infancia con Shifu, su entrenamiento con él, el momento en que Po fue elegido, cuando derrotó a Tai-Lung, lo de Shen, lo de Kai; pero sobre todo recordó a Lei-Lei y la declaración de Po.

—Gracias por enseñarme a ser feliz, Po… —susurró, al ver que la lanza estaba a nada de llegar y bajó la vista.

Esperó su final; pero este nunca llegó, solo escuchó un sonido que se le quedará grabado en su mente, cuando algo metálico atraviesa la carne. Alzó la mirada y lo que vio la destruyó, quién se había interpuesto entre la alabarda y ella fue… Shifu. Antes de que se diera cuenta las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y escuchó lo que sería las últimas palabras del panda rojo…

—A mi hija no…

Lo vio caer contra el suelo, mientras su cuerpo estaba atravesado por la lanza. Ignorando el atroz dolor de su cuerpo se arrastró hasta él y sin evitarlo sollozó sobre su cuerpo.

— _Perdóname por ser tan débil, perdóname por no reaccionar a tiempo, perdóname por no decirte lo que quería_ —repitió llorando las mismas palabras que tuvo en su sueño. Ahora lo entendió por completo, el cuerpo en el que se vio llorando era el de Shifu. De manera errática y tambaleante se puso de pie y realizó los pasos de la Paz Interior, consiguiendo llegar al estado—. _No dejaré que tu muerte sea en vano…_ Papá —dijo mirando fúrica a Cao.

Po y Xuan miraban incrédulos la escena, no procesaban aún que uno de ellos había muerto. El tigre luchaba por levantarse, mientras que Po se debilitó y canceló su uso del Chi antes de que las consecuencias fueran desastrosas, lo único que pasó fue que tosió un poco de sangre; pero nada más. A pasos lentos se dirigía hacia Cao, el cual lo ignoró, mientras se dirigía a la felina, con un chasqueo de sus pezuñas hizo aparecer una espada.

Tigresa se tambaleaba debido al dolor, le costaba mantenerse en pie; pero debía ajustar las cuentas con ese búfalo. Cuando faltaban pocos pasos para que llegara hubo una fuerte explosión atrás de Cao, seguida de una cegadora luz dorada. Tigresa por instinto cerró los ojos; pero el búfalo se giró hacia el origen de la luz, furioso, cosa que no duró ni un minuto porque se quedó en silencio al instante. Miró hacia su pecho y observó una pata atravesándolo.

—Ni siquiera ese modo en el que estás curará un corazón —dijo el animal que apareció, para luego arrancar dicha parte del pecho del inmortal.

Cao escupió una gran bocanada de sangre, intentó tomar al animal; pero de la nada perdió las fuerzas y después… nada, todo oscuro.

El cuerpo del búfalo cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, mientras el animal lanzaba al suelo el órgano del inmortal y destruirlo de un pisotón. Sacudió su pata para limpiar la sangre en ella y miró a los maestros presentes con una sonrisa burlona.

Xuan se quedó sin palabras ante la aparición del animal; pero Po y Tigresa no daban cabida a lo que veían.

—¡TU! —gritó Tigresa.

—Hola Tigresa, tiempo sin verte…

* * *

 **ACLARATORIA.**

 _Neibu yu — Dominio Interno_

 _Neibu baozha — Explosión Interna_

 _Diqiu shitou — Impulso Terrestre_

* * *

Buenas mi gente.

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

¡Díganme que opinan!

¿Ya descubrieron cual es el rol de Tigresa en todo esto?

¿Descubrieron quien es el animal que apareció?

Dejen sus reviews, las leo todas.

Nos vemos en una semana.

Nos leemos luego.

P.D. ¿Podrían pasarse por mi fic "I'm in love with a monster" y decirme que les parece? Ahí estoy adentrándome más a fondo en el tema del romance, y necesito opiniones.

Ahora sí, nos leemos luego.


	12. Chapter 12 - Los versos faltantes

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S QUE SALDRÁN MAS ADELANTE)**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Daniel Shurtugal:** gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Te dije todo por MP, espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer

 **RizeNeoWolf:** gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **PurinNeeChan:** gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Pyro phoenix-bird:** gracias por tu review. En el próximo capítulo verás que quiero decir por "catalizadora", espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **SantoryuSekai:** gracias por tu review. Po mejorará, ya lo verás. Gracias por leer.

 **P.D. EL motivo de mi cambio de nombre se debe a que ingresé a un concurso literario en mi país. Y debido a que requerían un seudónimo para participar elegí el que ahora ven. Por eso me cambié de LeoCeo97 a M. C. Leto. Gracias por leer esto. Pido disculpas por el repentino cambio. ¡Deseénme suerte!**

Bueno mi gente michas gracias por sus review, favoritos y follows, no saben la sensación tan hermosa que es que a alguien le guste algo creado por ti. Realmente me inspiran a seguir adelante.

* * *

 **Capitulo XII – Los versos faltantes.**

Po se tallaba los ojos sin creer lo que veía, frente a ellos, a no más de dos metros estaba aquel leopardo por el cual se volvió el Guerrero Dragón, aquel leopardo que causó estragos en el Valle de la Paz hace tantos años y el primer enemigo a quien derrotó. No dudó un segundo en dar un salto y, pese a su débil estado usó la maestría del Chi con el propósito de proteger a la felina, colocándose delante de ella.

Por su parte Tigresa no daba cabida a lo que veía, pensó que su mente le jugó una mala pasada debido al cansancio; cuando lo vio girarse hacia ellos y oírlo pronunciar su nombre, no le quedó duda alguna.

—¡Tú estabas muerto! —vociferó la felina, débilmente.

El leopardo se acercó a ellos con las manos en alto; pero sin borrársele esa sonrisa entre burlona y desafiante. No lo iba a negar, tenía unas enormes, por no decir gigantes, ganas de matar al panda y cobrarse la de hace tiempo; pero el ente que lo envió de nuevo al mundo mortal le dio una advertencia… « _Deberás colaborar con los otros nueve si es que quieres quedarte en el mundo mortal. Y tienes prohibido hacerle daño a la maestra Tigresa_ », recordó. Al estar a dos o tres pasos de la felina bajó sus brazos y lo miró, esperando a que ellos hicieran algún movimiento; pero debido al estado de ambos no iban a poder.

—Estoy de su lado —musitó.

Po lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y se colocó delante de la felina intentando protegerla, aunque la verdadera historia era otra. Si Po seguía usando el Chi por más tiempo las consecuencias empezarían a ser más graves.

—¿Por qué estás vivo? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo llegaste al mundo de los mortales?

—Como tu campeón. Con Chi.

—Pero tú no tienes el Chi suficiente como para transportarte de allá hasta aquí.

—Calma panda, no lo hice solo. Tuve ayuda extra —sonrió y apuntó la marca en su hombro—. Creo que conmigo los diez están completos, ¿no?

Po no podía creer que él tuviera la marca que tenían los ligados a la profecía. Se suponía que debían ser los del Palacio de Jade; pero resulta que ese leopardo y el Guerrero Tortuga Negra también la tenían. ¿Acaso hay algo que falta?

—¿Por qué tienes la marca, Tai-Lung? —preguntó Tigresa. Sacando a Po de sus pensamientos. Le lanzó una mirada al panda para que éste dejara de usar el Chi.

Po acató, dudoso de hacerlo; pero lo hizo.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? —Se encogió de hombros—. Esta mísera marca solo apareció de buenas a primeras. —Miró de reojo el cuerpo de Shifu y su sonrisa desafiante se disipó. Se sintió mal, no lo iba a negar, aunque tuvieran sus riñas en el pasado, él seguía siendo su padre y verlo ahí le dolió—. Lamento no haber llegado antes —se disculpó, con la voz algo ronca.

Tigresa notó el tono de la voz de Tai-Lung, ¿Acaso se sentía afligido?. Y si así fuera no iba a sentir pena por él, estuvo a punto de matarla una vez, sin mencionar que traicionó a Shifu e intentó matarlo más de una vez. Aunque algo en ella sentía empatía por el leopardo, técnicamente Shifu era el padre de ambos, y eso los convertía en hermanos.

La felina soltó un suspiro pesado.

—Tai-Lung, tienes la marca y eso significa que tendremos que trabajar juntos. Por mucho que deteste la idea, es por un fin común. —Miró con el rabillo del ojo al tigre y notó que le estaba costando trabajo levantarse—. Ayuda a Xuan a levantarse mientras… —Se detuvo, la vista se le puso borrosa. Iba a desmayarse—. Po… necesito… que…

Y después nada… todo oscuro.

…

Todo estaba cubierto de una neblina oscura que impedía ver más allá de los propios pies. De un momento a otro la bruma se disipó dejando observar un campo de batalla. Tigresa se sorprendió, al intentar moverse notó que no podía, « _Otra visión_ » pensó, molesta.

La zona de batalla estaba destruida por completo. Casas, chozas y demás estaban reducidos a escombros. Algo que la sorprendió bastante fue que de alguna manera dicho lugar se le hacía muy conocido a la felina. Pasó su vista por el suelo y suprimió un gemido al ver los cientos de cuerpos en el suelo y peor aún, todos eran tigres. Niños, jóvenes y adultos, yacían sin vida y con los ojos abiertos en el suelo.

Escuchó un grito de agonía y al voltear en dirección del sonido observó una tigresa no más mayor que ella luchando contra otro animal; pero éste tenía una forma irregular.

La tigresa lanzaba golpes con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de acertar alguno a lo que fuera que fuese esa figura. Hasta cierto punto pensó que esa Tigresa podía ser ella; pero solo bastó que volviera a pasar la vista por la masacre que hubo para recordar que esa felina era otra animal.

La figura la tomó del cuello y la estampó contra el suelo, con un sonido estridente. La tierra de los alrededores de tornó oscura, las plantas aledañas empezaron a pudrirse y las piedras se convertían en arenisca. Al ver eso no pudo evitar recordar sobre la última visión que tuvo y entonces cayó en cuenta, esa figura debía ser la misma que la que vio la última vez.

Cuando parecía que esa cosa iba a matar a la felina aparecieron cuatro animales en su ayuda: un zorro, una leopardo, un búfalo y lobo.

Tigresa se sorprendió porque reconoció perfectamente esos animales, tres de ellos eran los inmortales con los que había luchado… entonces, ¿Por qué ayudaban a la felina? Se supone que esa figura era un Inmortal, y si así era ¿Por qué luchaban contra él?

Los cuatro animales hicieron los pasos de la maestría del Chi y se lanzaron contra el búfalo. Cuando Tigresa se enfocó en las formas que tomaron el Chi de cada animal casi no se lo pudo creer. El del zorro era un fénix, el de la leopardo una tortuga, el del lobo un dragón y el del búfalo un tigre. ¿Acaso esos eran los primeros Guerreros? Debían serlo esos Chis lo confirmaban, y ahora la pregunta era ¿Quién era esa felina?

Cada animal se cubrió con elemento que representaba la criatura a la que se refería. El zorro se envolvió en fuego y conectó una patada giratoria al mentón de la figura, la leopardo levantó una pata y colocó su puño contra la palma de la misma, asemejando al saludo del Palacio de Jade, causando que el agua de las cercanías se ataran en las patas y piernas de la figura. El búfalo chasqueó sus pesuñas y golpeó el suelo con las mismas, haciendo aparecer barras filosas que se incrustaron en la figura. Por último, el lobo dio una patada al suelo y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo surgir del suelo gruesas raíces que envolvieron a la figura.

Cuando Tigresa quitó su atención de lo que ella pensó eran los primeros Guerreros y la enfocó en la felina se asombró. Estaba igual que ella cuando luchó contra Cao. Tenía una marca de flor del loto abarcándole el cuello, parte del brazo y el lado izquierdo del rostro, usando también un traje amarillo con tonalidades verdes.

La felina colocó ambas manos en el suelo y la tierra empezó a temblar. Alrededor de los cuatro animales y la figura la zona se comenzó a volver pantanosa, atrapándolos. Los cuatro animales le dieron una mirada a la felina seguida de un asentamiento firme con la cabeza. Algo le habían indicado. La ahora tierra pantanosa se levantó formando una cúpula y dejándolos adentró. La felina se levantó y caminó hasta el domo y colocó una pata en él.

Lo que pasó después fue que hubo un brillo intenso y la escena se disipó en un humo negro.

Tigresa no dio cabida a lo que vio ¿Acaso eso pasó? ¿Qué relación tenía con ella? Si bien la primera visión que tuvo se cumplió con la muerte de Shifu, ¿Qué pintaba esto ahora?

— _Parece que has mejorado…_

Ahí estaba de nuevo la voz de sus visiones.

—¿Ahora qué quieres? —preguntó con desgano—. ¿Por qué me muestras esto?

— _No creo que puedas entenderme aún…_

—¿Y por qué no?

— _Primero trata de mirarme…_

Cuando Tigresa buscó con la vista el origen de esa voz y la encontró se quedó sin habla. La que emitía esa voz era ni más ni menos la felina que vio hace pocos momentos en la visión.

—¡Eres tú! —gritó, señalándola con el dedo.

La felina sonrió.

— _Ahora puedes verme. Es un avance, pero aún falta… —_ dijo la felina con voz débil y opaca.

—¿Cómo que falta? ¿Qué falta? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tengo que ver esto?

La felina emitió una risilla.

— _Con calma mi pequeña, aún tienes que hacer un último paso para poder saber todo y estar al máximo. Pero eso dependerá de ti…_

Tigresa frunció el ceño y caminó hasta la felina, cuando intentó tomarla de cuello en busca de respuestas terminó atravesándola. Se reprendió mentalmente por no recordar que todo esto ocurre en su mente. Al posar la vista de nuevo en la felina se le hizo demasiado familiar; pero ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para terminar con todo esto? —preguntó Tigresa, dando a entender que «esto» era todo. Los inmortales, sus visiones. Todo.

— _¿Recuerdas los versos de la piedra que cayó en el palacio donde resides?_

Tigresa arqueó una ceja ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con esto?

—Sí —dijo cortante. Procediendo a recitarla—: «Los diez oirán el llamado. Cuatro de ellos son los guerreros míticos que harán frente a los ocho. Una vieja rivalidad se verá en tela de juicio. Una vida que al ser tomada abrirá paso a un gran poder. Un amor no correspondido entregará su vida por proteger a su amada. Un viaje a las puertas de la muerte desvelará un terrible pasado».

Tigresa rodó los ojos, mientras la otra felina negaba con la cabeza.

— _Faltan partes…_

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que faltan partes? ¡Eso es todo lo que decía la piedra! ¿Acaso hay más? Se puso a repasar lo sucedido, la piedra con la profecía cayó en el Palacio de Jade y seis de los diez, bueno, siete contando a Tai-Lung, eran del palacio. Eso deja a los tres Guerreros restantes, de los cuales cada uno habita uno de los cuatro palacios de los puntos cardinales de China.

Ahí fue cuando su mente hizo clic, son un total de diez, de los cuales siete son del Palacio de Jade y la piedra cayó en dicho palacio, entonces eso quiere decir que los otros tres pueden tener un fragmento de la piedra o…

—Cada guerrero tiene un verso —musitó.

La felina sonrió complacida.

— _Correcto mi pequeña. Ahora solo debes encontrar los otros tres versos faltantes…_

—¿Qué sucederá cuando escuche los que faltan?

— _Nada. Pero está en ti descifrar los versos y hacer lo que creas correcto. Debes hacerlo antes del solsticio de invierno…_ —sugirió.

—¿Por qué esa fecha límite?

—¿ _Has visto las habilidades especiales de ellos, ¿cierto?_ —Tigresa asintió—. _Bien, pues ellos lo llaman modo Yin, y es muy fuerte ¿verdad?_ —Tigresa asintió de nuevo—. _Ahora imagínate que ellos puedan usar su contraparte…_

Tigresa se quedó pensativa, la contraparte del Yin es el Yang, pero... ¿Acaso ellos pueden usar un segundo modo, un modo Yang?. « _Piensa Tigresa_ » se dijo a sí misma. Bien, ¿Por qué el tiempo límite es el solsticio de invierno? El solsticio representa el cambio del frío y oscuridad del Yin al calor y la luz del Yang. Lo que quiere decir que…

—En el solsticio ellos serán más fuertes —susurró.

— _Correcto de nuevo, mi pequeña. Por eso la fecha límite y si mis cálculos no me fallan el solsticio es dentro de siete días…_

Estaba empezando a enojara que le estuvieran llamando cada rato «mi pequeña» ¿Quién se cree ella para hablarle así?

Soltó un bufido y miró a la felina, estaba empezando a volverse transparente, cuando de por sí ella era traslucida. Supo que la visión lo que fuera estaría por terminarse.

—¿Eras tú la de esa visión?

La felina asintió suavemente. Movió sus labios y empezó a relatar algo; pero Tigresa era incapaz de oírla, le sucedía lo mismo que en su primera visión, cuando observó a cinco de los ocho inmortales.

—¿Qué? —preguntó colocándose una pata en la oreja, intentando mejorar su audición—. No puedo oírte.

La felina dejó de hablar y adoptó una expresión triste.

— _Aún no puedes oír. Acabas de perder a tu padre adoptivo y parece que no es suficiente…_

Esas palabras fueron como dagas al corazón de Tigresa, haciéndola recordar lo sucedido.

—Dime al menos tu nombre.

La felina movió de nuevo sus labios; pero otra vez Tigresa no pudo oír nada. La zona empezó a disiparse en humo negro junto a la felina, Tigresa estiró su pata hacia ella intentando llegar; pero la felina seguía hablando, aunque ella no la escuchase. Lo último que pudo oír fueron unas palabras sueltas…

— _Nos vemos cuando cruces las puertas…_

Y todo se volvió humo negro.

…

Poco a poco Tigresa fue abriendo sus parpados, para ser atacada por la luz del sol. Se sintió extrañamente cómoda, algo esponjoso y calentito la llevaba ¿Pero qué?. Cuando abrió sus ojos por completo notó que era llevada por Po, en su espalda. Emitió un casi inaudible ronroneo y se movió un poco.

Cuando se preguntó del por qué Po la llevaba cargada pasó su vista por los alrededores. Y se le hizo muy conocido ¡Estaban llegando al Valle de la Paz! ¿Pero qué? Así casi nada estaba el pueblo de Xuan. Miró a su derecha e izquierda y vio que Xuan y Tai-Lung, les seguían el paso.

—¿Ya despertaste? —preguntó Po, al sentir sus movimientos.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Llegando al valle.

—Pero, hace poco estábamos luchando...

—Tigresa —interrumpió Tai-Lung—. Caíste inconsciente cuando estábamos hablando y de eso hace fue ya tres días.

—Eso mismo —le siguió Xuan.

Tigresa no dijo nada más, mientras refunfuñaba para ella misma _«¿Desde cuándo Tai-Lung le habla así? Parece que se conocieran desde siempre_ ». Recordó lo que pasó cuando lucho contra He, la inmortal de las dimensiones. Ella había quedado inconsciente por toda una semana. Se afincó sobre la espalda de Po que le resultó muy reconfortante, mientras iban hacia el valle.

Cuando llegaron fue todo un número. La gente se escondía despavorida al ver al leopardo, ¿Y quién los culparía?. Por otro lado se asomaban desde sus ventanas y veían curiosos al tigre de pelaje azulado. Cuando pasaron por el restaurante del señor Ping decidieron entrar para reabastecer energías. Ping y Li salieron y abrazaron a su hijo, empezaron a bombardearlo con preguntas al ver su estado. Tenía cortes por doquier. El ganso y el panda le lanzaron miradas a su hijo al ver a Tai-Lung y Xuan, como diciendo «¿Y esos qué?».

Luego de darles una rápida explicación ambos padres asintieron, dudosos aún sobre ambos machos. Invitaron al panda a que se sentase con la felina para que comieran algo, indicándoles que Grulla y Víbora habían llegado junto a una gacela y Mono y Mantis junto a una loba, estos últimos llegaron en mal estado. Deberían estar todos en el palacio de Jade.

Po colocó a Tigresa con delicadeza en la silla de la mesa, después se sentó a su lado y con un ademán de la pata indicó al tigre y al leopardo a que los acompañaran.

Tigresa pareció no gustarle la idea, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable? Tan… Po.

Cuando Li les trajo la comida Po le preguntó el paradero de Lei-Lei, a lo que su padre le contesto que ella estaba aún dormida; pero iría a levantarla. Po negó con la cabeza, indicándole que la dejara descansar.

La comida fue la más tensa y pesada que el panda haya podido experimentar. Los clientes que entraban lanzabas miradas furtivas a Tai-Lung y una que otra a Xuan, mientras Tigresa no se quedaba atrás. Cada tanto los veía por si intentarían atacarlos a ambos o algo. Po soltó un suspiro resignado, definitivamente, Tigresa nunca dejará de ser tan desconfiada.

De repente escuchó un gritito de alegría y al voltear a ver a la cocina, vio como Lei-Lei salía desbocada hacia él, dibujándosele una sonrisa en el rostro, tanto a Po como a Tigresa.

Lei-Lei abrazó a Po y éste la levantó, sentándola en sus piernas.

—¿Cómo está mi hija favorita?

Xuan y Tai-Lung apartaron su atención de la sopa de fideos y miraron sorprendidos al panda. ¿Él con una hija?. Ambos machos se lanzaron miradas como diciendo «¿Ves lo que yo?», asintiendo ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Los extrañe mucho —dijo Lei-Lei.

—Y nosotros a ti —afirmó Po.

Lei-Lei se bajó de Po y se dirigió hacia Tigresa, dándole un abrazo.

—Mami.

—Hola mi pequeña —saludó Tigresa, maternalmente. Pero no pudo evitar recordar a la felina de sus visiones, la cual la llamaba así.

Tai-Lung y Xuan escupieron sus comidas al ver eso ¿Tigresa con una hija, y del panda? Pero eso no es posible. Rápidamente recuperaron la compostura y volvieron a la comida, al notar las miradas inquisitivas de Po y Tigresa. El leopardo se le veía normal; pero el tigre parecía dolido o deprimido.

Luego de la comida procedieron a ir al palacio para reunirse con los demás. Luego de unas cuantas advertencias de ambos padres al panda lo dejaron ir, no sin antes llevarse a Lei-Lei con él. Tigresa caminaba con mucho esfuerzo, por lo que Po le pasó su brazo por la cintura y le sirvió como apoyo, mientras ella pasaba uno por su cuello. Lei-Lei se tambaleó un poco ya que ella iba sobre los hombros de la felina.

Al llegar al palacio los recibieron los demás maestros, al ver al leopardo los cuatro furiosos se pusieron en posición de combate para atacarlo; pero Po y Tigresa salieron en su defensa. Les hicieron una breve explicación sobre lo ocurrido, incluyendo la muerte de Shifu, a lo que los cuatro maestros desviaron la mirada, dolidos.

Una vez todos reunidos en el Salón de los Héroes, procedieron a presentarse.

—Soy Bai Hu. Guerrera Tigre y maestra del Palacio Zafiro del norte de China —dijo una gacela hembra, en su cuerno izquierdo llevaba la marca, una flor del loto.

La loba levantó su pata.

—Soy Xhu Qiao. Guerrera Fénix y maestra del Palacio de Granate del oeste de China —dijo la loba, tenía vendas por todo su cuerpo, y la marca la tenía en la cola.

—Soy Xuan Wu. Guerrero Tortuga Negra y maestro del palacio Citrino al sur de China —se presentó el tigre.

Los demás maestros asintieron y se presentaron. Todos a excepción de Tai-Lung. Cuando todos se habían presentado miraron expectantes al leopardo, a lo que el soltó un bufido enojado.

—Soy Tai-Lung.

Los tres guerreros lo vieron con una ceja levantada.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó la loba. Que por una extraña razón meneaba la cola al hablarle.

El leopardo la ignoró.

—Vamos, ¿Nada más? Debes tener algo interesante que decir.

Ignorada de nuevo.

Ella bajó las orejas resignada, mientras Po emitió un carraspeo para llamar la atención. Ahora que los diez estaban reunidos debían planificar la defensa y ataque. El panda les preguntó a Mono, Mantis y a Xhu, la loba, el por qué de sus heridas y vendajes.

—Obviamente tuvimos una batalla —dijo Mono.

—Contra uno de los Inmortales, pero terminamos ganando. Creo que se llamaba Cauhi, Caiho… —le siguió Mantis.

—Lan Caihe —corrigió la loba—. El inmortal de las plantas. Ese bastardo nos la puso difícil con el manejo de las plantas aledañas, si no hubiera sido por mi capacidad de manejar el fuego hubiéramos muerto irremediablemente. —Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos—. Terminó siendo pavo a la brasa —bromeó.

Po arqueó la ceja, ahora entendía cómo ese par pudo sobrevivir. Ningún maestro que tenga algo de paciencia se la pasaría con Mono y Mantis, esos dos son demasiado peligrosos juntos, sus bromas terminan enojando a todos; pero al parecer la loba era como ellos.

« _Nota mental, no dejar que Xhu, Mono y Mantis convivan juntos_ » pensó Po.

Luego de un rato haciendo planes Tigresa decidió que debía contar algo sobre su sueño, pero solo lo justo. Contó sobre que tenían hasta el solsticio de invierno para derrotar a los Inmortales, es decir, una semana. Sobre los versos faltantes y sobre lo que vio en otra visión. La liberación de dos de los ocho.

—Por eso ese pavo real estaba tan débil —aseguró la loba—. Si un inmortal es tan fuerte como ustedes dices… —Señaló a la felina—. Debimos haber muerto, pero él murió relativamente fácil.

—Eso quiere decir que ellos están débiles por haber liberado a esos dos, ¿cierto? —preguntó Grulla.

—Es lo más probable —siguió Víbora.

Tigresa oía todo muy atenta. Lanzó unas miradas a los tres guerreros para que ellos le contasen sobre los versos faltantes, por suerte ellos captaron la mirada y cada quien recitó su parte.

—La quinta de los cuatro pondrá fin a todo —dijo Xuan, el tigre.

—Una decisión que influirá en su futuro —continuó Xhu, la loba.

—Vivir o morir, la decisión que terminará con todo o con uno solo —terminó Bai, la gacela.

Tigresa se pasó una pata por el mentón, mientras analizaba cada verso. Por su parte Po empezó a recitar la profecía, agregando los nuevos versos.

 _Los diez oirán el llamado._

 _Cuatro de ellos son los guerreros míticos que harán frente a los ocho._

 _Una vieja rivalidad se verá en tela de juicio_

 _Una vida que al ser tomada abrirá paso a un gran poder._

 _Un amor no correspondido entregará su vida por proteger a su amada._

 _Un viaje a las puertas de la muerte desvelará un terrible pasado._

 _La quinta de los cuatro pondrá fin a todo._

 _Una decisión que influirá en su futuro._

 _Vivir o morir, la decisión que terminará con todo o con uno solo._

—El primer verso se refiere a nosotros diez —aseguró Tigresa—. El segundo son ustedes cuatro. —Señalo a los cuatro Guerreros—. El tercero es referente al Tratado de Estadía de los Palacios, el cual nos prohíbe tener contacto o estar en algún otro palacio que no sea el nuestro, el cual estamos rompiendo en este preciso momento. El cuarto a la muerte de mi pa… del maestro Shifu y mi adquisición de la Paz Interior. Los demás no tengo idea, pero el sexto verso me intriga demasiado… _Las puertas de la muerte_ …

Todos los maestros asentían ante cada afirmación de la felina; pero ella no dejaba de preguntarse sobre los demás versos. Sabía que el sexto verso la incluía, no por nada la felina de su visión antes de desaparecer dijo « _Nos vemos cuando cruces las puertas_ ». ¿Acaso ella morirá?. Tenía una ligera sospecha sobre el séptimo verso; pero era algo muy vago, no iba a decirlo si no estaba segura. Pero el que más la inquietaba era el último verso.

—¿Las puertas de la muerte se referirá al mundo de los espíritus? —preguntó Víbora.

—Sí y no —contestó Bai, la gacela—. Verán, cuando uno muere puede ir, o al inframundo o al Reino de los Espíritus. No tengo que explicarles cómo hacer para ir a uno u al otro, es lógico, los malos al inframundo y los buenos…

—Pero yo fui al Reino de los Espíritus —interrumpió Tai-Lung.

—Corrección, te envié allá —dijo Po.

Tai-Lung le lanzó una mirada homicida a Po.

—Como decía. Ir a las puertas de la muerte puede significar, o ir al inframundo o ir al Reino de los Espíritus…

—Entonces mándanos al Reino de los Espíritus y ya —interrumpió Mono.

Bai frunció en entrecejo.

—¡Déjenme terminar! —pidió. Carraspeó para recuperar la compostura—. Las puertas de la muerte pueden mandarte a cualquiera de ambos lugares. Yo puedo abrir una entrada hacia las puertas debido a que el Tigre Blanco se creía que luchaba contra los demonios en las tumbas, pero no puedo asegurar el rumbo que tomaran una vez que las crucen.

Todos los presentes se miraban entre sí, mientras en el salón había un silencio abismal.

Tigresa sabía que ella iría, debía saber por qué esa felina de sus visiones le dijo eso. Además que quería respuestas.

—Yo iré.

Todos miraron a la felina, sorprendidos a lo que admirados. Po no dudó un segundo y decidió acompañarla.

—Yo también. —Miró a los demás—. Solo iremos nosotros dos, encárguense de proteger el valle en lo que volvemos. Recolecten información y demás sobre los Inmortales y tiene prohibido morir —ordenó Po.

Tigresa y Po le dieron una mirada a la gacela para que hiciera lo que haría para poder llevarlos a las puertas.

Ella asintió, hizo los pasos de la maestría del Chi y su cuerpo se recubrió de un Chi color blanco y apareció en su cuerpo, un traje como el de Po; pero este era blanco con destellos azules. Colocó ambas pezuñas en el suelo e hizo aparecer una especie de portal o entrada.

La entrada se veía inestable, al mirar a la gacela, ambos notaron que le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantenerla abierta.

Po miró a Tigresa a los ojos y con la expresión triste musitó:

—¿Sabes lo que esto significa, cierto?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—Serás como yo.

Tigresa volvió a asentir, mirando de reojo a Lei-Lei. Le hizo una seña con la mano para que viniera y ella corrió hasta ellos. Tigresa le dio un abrazo y la cargó en brazos, se despidió con un beso en la frente y la colocó en el suelo. Con cariño así como con pesar le dijo que se fuera, que ellos volverían pronto.

—Haré lo que tenga que hacer para protegerla —aseguró Tigresa viendo a la pandita retirarse, colocándose al lado de Grulla y Víbora. El ave y la reptil asintieron a la felina, indicándole que la cuidarían en su ausencia, a lo que ella sonrió.

Miró de nuevo a Po y clavó sus ojos carmesí en los jades de él. Sonrió y no pudo evitar pensar en tener un futuro con él. Recuperó la compostura y un verso de la profecía se repitió en su mente…

 _Una decisión que influirá en su futuro_

—¿Segura que quieres hacerlo?

Tigresa sonrió y lo tomó de la pata.

—Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida, Po.

Ambos sonrieron y se adentraron en el portal, rumbo a las puertas de la muerte.

* * *

Buenas mi gente.

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

¡Díganme que opinan!

¿Les gustó que fuera Tai-Lung el que apareció?

¿Díganme sus suposiciones sobre los otros versos de la profecía?

¿Qué creen que ocurra en "Las puertas de la muerte"?

¿Qué quiso decir Po al "serás como yo"?

Dejen sus reviews, las leo todas.

Nos vemos en una semana.

Nos leemos luego.

P.D. ¿Podrían pasarse por mi fic "I'm in love with a monster" y decirme que les parece? Ahí estoy adentrándome más a fondo en el tema del romance, y necesito opiniones.

Ahora sí, nos leemos luego.


	13. Chapter 13 - Las puertas

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S QUE SALDRÁN MAS ADELANTE)**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Daniel Shurtugal:** gracias por tu review. Con lo de Tigresa no vas mal encaminado, pero con lo de Po, acertaste sin errores. Gracias por leer.

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Pues sí, en este capítulo aparecerá un poco del pasado. Con lo de Xuan es demasiado obvio :v. Gracias por leer

 **HELEN18:** gracias por tu review. Aquí tienes la continuación, espero te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **PurinNeeChan:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste como incorporé a Tai, no encontraba otra manera, porque vamos, es Tai-Lung. Badass por excelencia xD. Con lo del quinto verso, pues es muy obvio :v. Con el sexto, pues, de eso trata este capítulo. El séptimo ¡Ding ding ding!. Para el octavo era sobre la decisión de atravesar al mundo de los espíritus, y por ende, dejar su vida mortal atrás. Volviéndose un espíritu guerrero. Con el último dejaré que tu mente te carcoma y haga teorías :v. Disfruto eso. Gracias por leer.

 **Pyro phoenix-bird:** gracias por tu review. Esa es la idea, cada verso lo pensé para que sembrara cada vez más intriga xD. Y sí, he leído tu fic, lento pero seguro. Gracias por leer.

 **SantoryuSekai:** Obrigado para sua revisão. Eu espero que você gosta deste capítulo. Uau, eu sou alguém tão feliz que fala Português ler minha fic . Obrigado pela leitura.

 **P.D. EL motivo de mi cambio de nombre se debe a que ingresé a un concurso literario en mi país. Y debido a que requerían un seudónimo para participar elegí el que ahora ven. Por eso me cambié de LeoCeo97 a M. C. Leto. Gracias por leer esto. Pido disculpas por el repentino cambio. ¡Deseénme suerte!**

Bueno mi gente michas gracias por sus review, favoritos y follows, no saben la sensación tan hermosa que es que a alguien le guste algo creado por ti. Realmente me inspiran a seguir adelante.

* * *

 **Capitulo XIII – Las puertas.**

Una vez que cruzaron el portal y se adentraron en lo profundo de la oscuridad, los embargó un frio ridículo. Pareciera que estaban en una ventisca, pero lo extraño es que no había señal alguna de la más mínima corriente aire. Miraron atrás y notaron que el portal cada vez se veía más pequeño e inestable, hasta que desapareció.

Empezaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo, pero recto, hacia el norte. Tigresa apretó el agarre en la pata de Po más fuerte y con el rabillo del ojo lo notó preocupado. Apretó aún más fuerte el agarre causando que el panda la viese, al hacer contacto con sus ojos se dio cuenta que ya no eran de ese jade que emitía alegría, ahora era pesado y afligido. La felina solo le sonrió, aunque no supiera a ciencia cierta lo que le depararía a ambos, estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba.

Algo que ambos notaron fue el suelo. Cuando entraron era empedrado e incluso se diría que cómodo, pero mientras más andaban, más antiguo se volvía. Empedrado a cubierto de madera, después a un camino semi-moldeado de tierra y por último en simple suelo de tierra, pero no arreglada, sino una tierra dura la cual les causaba incomodidad con cada paso que dieran. Con cada paso el frío aumentaba, hasta el punto que cuando respiraban su aliento se condensaba.

Po, notó que la felina empezaba a lanzar miradas aquí y allá, aunque lo máximo que lograban ver era medio metro al frente. Supo de inmediato que ella estaba nerviosa, posiblemente ansiosa y lo que menos quería era que le diera un ataque de ansiedad en ese momento.

—Me recuerda al orfanato —musitó ella.

Ahora ella era la que estaba mal. Po apretó el agarre en ella, con delicadeza.

—Tranquila, estamos juntos.

Él muy bien sabía que a lo que más le temía Tigresa, aunque ella nunca se lo dijese, era a la soledad. Un «Todo está bien» o «No pasará nada» no iba a funcionar. En cambio, esa frase la haría sentir segura, y en efecto lo hizo. La expresión de la felina pasó de nerviosa a tranquilidad, cosa que lo alegró. ¿Cuánto tiempo anduvieron caminaron? No lo sabe, pero de algo está seguro, fue mucho.

El suelo dejó de ser sólido e incómodo para pasar a ser blando. Era como si estuviera caminando sobre una montaña de seda. Con cada paso que daba se tambaleaba un poco tratando de no perder el equilibrio ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? Es entendible que la textura cambie significando el paso del tiempo, pero ¿Suave y blando? ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con la muerte?

Tigresa sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para alejar esas ideas de su mente, si se ponía a buscarle el sentido a cosas espirituales terminaría loca. Si antes la travesía fue molesta ahora era estresante, un paso y se hundía hasta los tobillos, otro paso y lo mismo. Daba un paso y un bufido, un paso y un bufido, en un intento de evitar enojarse y mantener la mente clara en un solo punto: Llegar a las puertas.

Cuando el suelo por fin se volvió «estable» siguieron avanzando con más rapidez, pero no caminaron más de dos metros cuando éste volvió a cambiar. Ahora era cristalizo, era como caminar sobre un lago congelado, solo que esta vez era de un cristal, hielo o lo que sea, muy fino a la vez que transparente, dejando ver el fondo: un abismo, irónicamente, sin fondo. Cosa que los hizo replantearse el cruzar. ¡No! Debían hacerlo, no podían llegar hasta allí y echarse para atrás.

Tigresa empezó a caminar llena de confianza, pero Po era otra historia. Estaba dudoso de hacerlo. Un panda como él, nada liviano, cruzando un fino suelo de cristal que amenazaba con quebrarse al tacto. Muy atractiva la idea.

Tigresa lo jaló de la pata y haciéndolo centrar su vista en ella, lo guió a través.

Después de mucho, pero mucho rato caminando recto llegaron a una zona que estaba vagamente iluminada, cosa que los extrañó a ambos. Se dieron una mirada afirmativa y decidieron ir hacia ese lugar. Para su suerte, el camino empezó a mejorar, ya no era ese tétrico y fino cristal, ni blando, ni duro, ni empedrado. Ahora era metálico, todo estaba cubierto de metal y cuando alzaron la mirada las vieron.

Dos enormes y gruesas puertas de cuatro o cinco metros de altura, por dos de ancho. Estaban arqueadas, asemejando las puertas de una catedral, una era negra con el símbolo del Yang grabado en ella y la otra era blanca con el símbolo del Yin. Se dieron una mirada valerosa así como tímida. Ambos no sabían lo que les esperaba al cruzarlas. Se colocaron uno en cada puerta. Po en la negra y Tigresa en la blanca y sin soltarse las patas, las abrieron.

Algo que los sorprendió bastante fue que apenas con tocarlas estas se abrieron. Imaginaron que debido a sus dimensiones se les iba a hacer complicado, pero no lo fue. Una vez abiertas de par en par vieron… nada.

—¿Nada?

—Tigresa, a lo mejor debemos seguir caminando.

—Pero Bai dijo que las puertas conducían al inframundo o al Reino de los Espíritus, pero aquí solo hay… nada.

Po negó con la cabeza, lo más probable era que ella estaba obviando algo, bueno, mejor dicho, ambos.

—Tigresa quizá…

No pudo terminar porque un ruido al fondo lo interrumpió. Po le apretó la pata aún más a la felina, tenía que tenerla cerca, no iba a dejar que algo le pasará. Pasó la vista por el lugar y no vio nada, miró atrás y nada, entonces ¿Qué causó ese ruido?

Giró la vista hacia la felina y su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto.

Tigresa mantenía la vista en Po, agudizando sus sentidos. No escuchó nada que la alarmara, cuando vio que el panda volteó a verla notó que su rostro se tornó aterrado y se lanzó hacia ella. De un empujón la lanzó hacia un lado, tumbándola en el suelo.

Tigresa se recuperó del golpe y miró a Po en busca de la razón de esa manera de actuar, cuando fijó su vista en él se sorprendió y se levantó para ir a ayudarlo. Unas cadenas o cuerdas negras, no supo identificar qué, tenían atado a Po por la cintura y el cuello.

—No vengas —ordenó.

—Pero Po, debo...

—Que no vengas —ordenó de nuevo. Supuso que esas cosas que lo ataban no eran algo normal por lo que prefirió que la felina no las tocara. Vio que detrás de la felina aparecieron otras cadenas, pero estas eran blancas—. ¡Tigresa atrás de ti!

Tigresa giró su vista y observó que varias cadenas iban en su dirección. Dio un salto atrás, pero una de ellas le atrapó la muñeca izquierda, otra la derecha, otras ambas piernas. Ahora estaba en la misma posición que Po, atado por algo que no sabían de donde vino o por qué.

Tigresa se relajó, aunque la situación estuviera reñida debía calmarse si quería encontrar la manera de salir de esta. Algo de lo que se dio cuenta era que el color de las cadenas que los ataban, las de Po eran negras, mientras las de ella eran blancas. Ahí cayó en cuenta de que eran de los mismos colores que las puertas que abrieron. ¿Podría ser que esas cadenas signifiquen los dos lados a ir? Su expresión pasó de serena a miedo, si era lo que ella creía significaba que esas cadenas los llevarían al inframundo y al Reino de los Espíritus respectivamente.

—Po…

—Lo sé Tigresa, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta, es muy obvio.

—Entonces...

Las cadenas comenzaron a expandirse y los cuerpos de ambos empezaron a cubrirse de los respectivos colores, blanco y negro. En Po el negro se abarcaba de su cintura a sus piernas y del cuello a los brazos, mientras que en Tigresa el blanco ya había abarcado sus brazos y piernas completamente. Ambos daban tirones y jaloneaban tratando de liberarse, pero era inútil. Con cada intento las cadenas se expandían cada vez más, cubriéndolos, así como evitando que se movieran. Sentían como si algo tirara de ellos hacia abajo, impidiéndoles moverse.

—Tigresa mírame.

La felina clavó sus ojos en los del panda. Suprimió un gemido de impotencia, las cadenas negras habían cubierto casi la totalidad de Po, solo faltaba parte de su cabeza y el rostro, aunque ella estaba igual.

—Prométeme que volverás al Palacio.

—Volveremos…

Po negó con una sonrisa pesada.

—Tigresa, los espíritus no volvemos dos veces, yo ya lo hice una vez contra Kai y fue porque estaba en el Reino de los Espíritus, logrando volver como uno. Pero ahora es diferente…

—Lo sabías, ¿cierto? ¡Sabías que esto pasaría! —vociferó.

No hubo respuesta.

—Si lo sabías, ¿para qué viniste?. Si sabías que esto te pasaría ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó entre furiosa y cohibida.

—Tigresa, yo te lo dije el día que la marca apareció en ti, ¿recuerdas?. Yo también tengo sueños con visiones. Y en último que tuve vi esto… —Se detuvo un momento y suspiró, sin dejar de ver a la felina—. Tú irás al Reino de los Espíritus, mientras yo… —la voz se le cortó y desvió la mirada.

Tigresa lanzaba rugidos mientras intentaba por todos los medios liberarse, pero las ataduras habían recubierto su cuerpo por completo. Estaba a punto de ser engullida por las mismas.

—Lo que me espera allá determinará si podré volver o no…

Tigresa miró fijo a Po, sin emitir palabra, si llegaba a hacerlo se terminaría quebrando.

—Prométeme que volverás al Palacio, Tigresa. Prométemelo, no por mí, por Lei-Lei —pidió Po.

—Lo prometo —dijo al borde del llanto. Se negaba a que se separaran.

—Así está mejor…

Tigresa vio como lo que sea esa cosa negra que engullía a Po le cubrió los ojos. Estaba a nada de cubrirlo por completo solo faltaba su boca y sería todo. Antes que ella se diera cuenta le ocurrió lo mismo. Esa cosa blanca le cubrió los ojos y todo se volvió oscuro. Ambos dieron un último suspiro, mientras susurraron al mismo tiempo una sola frase…

—Te amo.

Y después nada… absoluto silencio.

Tigresa abrió los ojos esporádicamente, tratando de volver en sí. Cuando lo hizo miró a sus alrededores y se levantó de manera abrupta. « _¡Po!_ », pensó, angustiada. Miró a su alrededor y solo pudo observar piedras flotando a la deriva, unas grandes otra pequeñas y otras del tamaño del Palacio de Jade. El cielo era de tonalidades verdes suaves y amarillas, asemejaba un atardecer. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba sobre una piedra flotante, pero era enorme, demasiado. Si tenía que dar una medida al azar diría que era como la mitad del Valle de la Paz.

Se dio unas palmadas en el rostro para recuperar la compostura, tenía tres objetivos en mente: saber en dónde estaba, saber qué fue de Po y encontrar la manera de salir de allí. « _Bueno, no puedo saltar de piedra en piedra. Se ven inestables_ » se dijo a sí misma. Eso la ponía en una molesta situación, estaba confinada.

Mal comienzo.

Se renegó varias veces el no haberle preguntado a Po sobre cómo diablos era el reino de los espíritus porque no sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba en él o no.

—Así que descifraste el verso y tuviste el valor de cruzar las puertas, ¿eh? —dijo una voz a la lejanía.

Tigresa escudriño la zona en busca del origen de esa voz. Esa voz que conocía muy bien. A unos quince metros al frente en una piedra unos dos metros más abajo que la de ella estaba la felina de sus visiones. Bien, ya encontró a la causante de sus visiones, ahora, ¿Cómo diablos llegaba a esa piedra? Si lo hacía de un salto era seguro que se rompería las piernas al aterrizar, claro, si es que llegaba a saltar quince metros y soportar dos de caída.

Tigresa vio que la felina se puso de pie dejando ver un traje amarillo con tonalidades verdes. A lo lejos se pudo notar que por lo que parece chasqueó sus dedos y un camino hecho netamente de Chi, conectó ambas piedras.

Cruzar una especie de camino que se volvía escalera hecho de Chi, el cual es impalpable. ¿Qué podría pasar?

Tigresa usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para dar el primer paso. Pensó que al hacerlo caería al vacío pero increíblemente no fue así. Poco a poco fue caminando hasta que llegó al borde del camino, en el cual, se volvían unas escaleras de caracol que descendían los dos metros hasta la piedra. Una vez en la piedra el camino-escalera se disipó. Se miró y dio suaves palmadas en el cuerpo, aún sin creer lo sucedido.

« _Vale, es el mundo de los espíritus. Supongo que es normal, después de todo para entrar hay que ser un espíritu_ » pensó. No puedo evitar pensar en Po y eso la afligió ¿Dónde estaría el panda en este momento? ¿Estará vivo o muerto? Decidió no pensar en eso y se encaminó hacia la tigresa, la cual la esperaba con una media sonrisa en la comisura de la boca, mientras en su mente se repetía la frase de Po…

 _…Serás como yo..._

Eso la trajo de golpe a la realidad. Ella estaba en el mundo de los espíritus lo que conlleva a que cuando salga de ahí lo hará como un espíritu guerrero, es decir, solo podrá morir en batalla. « _Igual que él_ » se dijo a sí misma. Ahora entendía perfectamente lo que quiso decir. Po era un espíritu guerrero, por eso después de la lucha con Kai su cuerpo no mostró ni un ápice de cambiar, mientras todos los demás del palacio habían madurado tanto emocional como físicamente, Po no mostró cambio alguno, estaba igual.

—Supongo que quieres respuestas —dijo la felina, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Eh… Si —titubeó un poco.

—¿Qué quieres saber mi pequeña? Después de todo, has interpretado el verso y renunciaste a tu vida mortal para saber —Chasqueó los dedos y con Chi creó dos sillas y una mesa. La felina se sentó y con un ademán le indicó que se sentase—. ¡Ponte cómoda cariño! —sonrió.

La primera reacción de Tigresa fue sorpresa, ¿Cómo hace para crear todo eso solo con Chi?, y luego fue la duda ¿Quién es ella que puede dominar el Chi, incluso mejor que Po?. Acató algo reacia y se sentó.

La felina entrelazó sus patas bajo su mentón y afincó los codos en la mesa, mirando con una sonrisa a Tigresa.

—Todo —dijo Tigresa.

—El todo es relativo, mi pequeña. Sé más específica.

Tigresa rodó los ojos.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tengo estas visiones? ¿Cuál es la razón de estas marcas? ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que todos derrotemos a los inmortales? ¿Qué sucedió con Po? y ¿Cómo salgo de este lugar? —Le lanzó una mirada inexpresiva—. Así o más específica.

La felina sonrió divertida, cosa que irritó a Tigresa.

—Veo que sabes lo que quieres. Bien te contaré. Yo fui la primera que detuvo a los primeros inmortales, claro, con ayuda de los Guerreros, ¿los viste en tu visión cierto?...

Tigresa asintió.

 _—_ Pero algo que no cuadra es, si los guerreros de mi última visión eran los primeros ¿Por qué ahora son Inmortales? —indagó Tigresa.

—Buena pregunta, verás. Primero y principal, esos no fueron los primeros guerreros, eso lo asumiste tu y segundo, para que entiendas necesito contarte un poco sobre el pasado.

La felina sonrió pesadamente, mientras en su mente, comenzaba a recordar su pasado. El tiempo en el que pisó y lucho codo a codo con los Guerreros míticos en el mundo de los mortales. Algo larga la verdad, pero era un tiempo en el cual las cosas no eran como lo son ahora. Todo era más estricto, más militar.

 _Hace mil trescientos veinticinco años más o menos habían varios grupos de familias importantes que le rendían cuentas al emperador, esas familias se destacaban de las demás por sus habilidades: Los búfalos por su fuerza. Los lobos por su crueldad. Los cocodrilos por sus decisiones justas. Los leopardos por su velocidad. Los zorros por su astucia. Los pavos reales por su inteligencia. Los tigres por su ferocidad y los pandas por su capacidad de adaptación._

 _La familia que encabezaba el grupo era, increíblemente, la de los pandas. En las guerras, aunque los pavos reales fueran los estrategas, los búfalos los atacantes, los zorros los espías y los leopardos los de ataque sorpresa. Lo tigres, lobos, cocodrilos y pandas se quedaban para dirigir. Los cocodrilos eran los que decidían si un prisionero de guerra vivía o moría dependiendo de sus crímenes cometidos, los lobos eran los verdugos, respaldados por los cocodrilos, mientras que los tigres y pandas eran las fuerzas de defensa principales. Normalmente eran los tigres los que luchaban, pero en caso de que esa línea de defensa fuera traspasada, los pandas salían al ataque. Siempre terminaban ganando ya que los enemigos no estaban preparados para el estilo de lucha tan «especial» de los pandas._

 _El emperador siempre reconocía a las familias, pero las beneficiadas eran siempre los tigres y pandas, cosa que sembraba la discordia entre las demás. Como era de esperarse las otras familias empezaron a planear para derrocar a los tigres y pandas. Eligieron el joven más talentoso de cada familia, siendo un total de cinco machos y una hembra, ésta venía de parte de los leopardos. Las seis familias entrenaron a esos seis en el arte del Kung Fu para luego enseñarles antiguas así como peligrosas habilidades._

 _Luego de un tiempo esos jóvenes estuvieron preparados y atacaron al Palacio Imperial en busca de que el emperador les diera reconocimiento, pero lo hicieron de la manera equivocada. En modo de respuesta enviaron a sus mejores peleadores, un tigre y un panda. Estos dos poseían las mismas habilidades que los seis atacantes, pero con lo que nadie contó fue con que el excesivo uso de su poder los terminara corrompiendo y haciéndolos unirse a los seis. De ahí nacieron Los Ocho Inmortales._

 _Los ocho asesinaron al emperador y esclavizaron a las ocho familias importantes así como también a las demás. Pero ellos no contaron con que los tigres se les adelantaran y lograran hacer que un pequeño grupo de tres escaparan._

 _Tres años después de lo ocurrido los ocho regían China con mano de hierro, haciendo de las suyas y sembrando el caos por donde quiera que pasaran. En cambio los tres tigres que escaparon, lograron entrenar a uno de ellos. Una pequeña tigresa de veinte años, la cual fue conocida como "la catalizadora". Sus habilidades eran simplemente, la de poder destruir a los ocho, pero este poder conllevaba un sacrificio peor que la muerte. La inmortalidad._

 _Luego de una reñida batalla esa tigresa logró sellar a los ocho en una zona lejana y usando sus habilidades logró ocultarla a cualquier persona, haciendo que el que se acercara la travesara. Era un lugar fantasma._

 _Esa tigresa era yo… Li Xian._

 _El tiempo pasó y la civilización borró de la historia lo sucedido, quedando nada más como una simple leyenda. Todos menos los tigres, nosotros escribimos pergaminos sobre el cómo detenerlos por si ellos volvían a renacer._

 _Quinientos años pasaron, mis padres murieron, mis hermanos, mis hijos, mis amigos. Todos. Y yo seguía igual, sin mostrar un ápice de vejez. Nuevamente los ocho se levantaron y rompieron el sello a lo que entablé otra batalla con ellos, pero esta vez, fui respaldada por los cuatro Guerreros Míticos. Eso no significó que fuera más fácil. Aunque mi cuerpo fuera el mismo, mis habilidades no. Mi habilidad para controlar el Chi y la tierra disminuyeron drásticamente. Esta vez los ocho tuvieron un objetivo principal, masacrar las ocho familias antes de atacarme a mí. Y ahí es donde cuadra todo con tu visión._

 _Han, unos de los inmortales, un lobo. Masacró con sus propias patas a casi toda la familia de tigres, pude salvar nada más a mis dos tataranietos y otros cinco, el resto fue asesinado. Los cuatro sellaron a los inmortales de sus respectivas especies, me explico. Un lobo selló a un lobo, el búfalo, la leopardo y el zorro a sus similares. Lo hicieron con una técnica que yo misma me encargué de evitar que se transmitiera: El sello del octograma de Fushi. ¿Has tenido encuentros con tres de ellos, no? Bueno, habrás notado que el búfalo lo llevaba en el hombro, el zorro en el cuello y la leopardo en el pómulo. En cambio con los otros cuatro restantes derrotarlos fue complicado, logramos sellar a dos de ellos en dos enormes piedras, mientras que engañando a uno de ellos lo sacamos del suelo y lo debilitamos hasta que lo sellamos. Quedando solo uno, el de tu visión._

 _Sellamos al último pero sacrificando la vida de los cuatro guerreros._

 _Pasaron cuatrocientos años y volvió a pasar lo mismo, se liberaron, pero esta vez cuatro de ellos volvieron usando el cuerpo de quien los selló. Yo no tuve la capacidad de volver a pelear con ellos, mis habilidades se deterioraron al punto que solo podía ser una simple espectadora. Los cuatro guerreros volvieron a reencarnar, pero sin una catalizadora su victoria era casi nula y yo no iba a sellarle el destino a uno de mis descendientes. De por sí era mucho que yo sea inmortal y vivir todos esos horrores de ver a mi familia y amigos morir, no obligaría a que otro pasara por eso. Ahí fue cuando conocí a Oogway y el se ofreció a ser el catalizador, temporalmente claro, porque esas habilidades solo pueden ser usadas por tigres._

 _La lucha la viste en una de tus primeras visiones así que no la contaré, pero ya conoces el resultado. Oogway volvió a su línea de vida normal, la cual es ridículamente larga para una tortuga. Pensé que con el sello que usó Oogway, iba a ser suficiente para que no volvieran nunca más, pero no fue así._

 _Hace veintitantos años, al momento de tu nacimiento uno de ellos logró escapar del sello. Han, el lobo. Cuando naciste supe de inmediato que ibas a ser una catalizadora, tu constitución del Chi es idéntico a la mía y eso te puso en dos situaciones: o ser asesinada de pequeña o sufrir el mismo destino que yo. Tu madre, mi tataranieta, realmente son muchos tátaras, pero perdí la cuenta con mi séptima tataranieta, murió al momento del parto, cuando tu padre y yo decidimos esconderte, Han apareció en la aldea y empezó a matar los niños a diestra y siniestra. Tu padre me encomendó el esconderte mientras él luchaba._

 _Yo obedecí y me fui de ahí, pero Han me siguió el paso dos días después. Opté por dejarte en el orfanato de Bao Gu y coloqué en ti, con la poca energía que tenía, un sello para minimizar tu Chi y evitar que dieran contigo. Luego de dejarte allí retrocedí los pasos y entablé una batalla con Han. Si tengo que serte sincera fue peor de lo que imaginé, pero terminé devolviéndolo al sello del que volvió, claro, usando mi vida como pago para hacerlo, me volví Chi puro y logré sellarlo, a la vez que usé lo último de mi poder y grabé una inscripción en una piedra… La que cayó en el palacio donde resides, aunque esta se fragmentó y tres piezas fueron a parar en los otros castillos._

Tigresa tenía los ojos en blanco tratando de asimilar el golpe de información con la que fue bombardeada. Frotó sus sienes en un intento de comprender. Luego de un largo rato de silencio miró a la felina y se dispuso a sacarse de la mente unas dudas.

—Déjame ver si entendí… Te llamas Li Xuan —Li asintió—, naciste hace mil trescientos años. —Asintió de nuevo—. Fuiste testigo del primer ataque de los inmortales, los derrotaste. Volvieron a aparecer y los derrotaste con ayuda de los Guerreros Míticos. Volvieron a aparecer e instruiste a Oogway para que junto a los nuevos guerreros los derrotase. Y cuando nací me protegiste con un sello y peleaste con un inmortal sellándolo de nuevo y creando la profecía —dijo Tigresa.

—Sí y no, mi pequeña. Todo es cierto excepto lo último, yo no creé la profecía. Se hizo sola —dijo Li Xuan.

—Pero eso no me responde todo.

—De hecho, lo hace. Siendo más clara, soy Li Xuan tu tatarabuela, muchas tátaras. El por qué de tus visiones es en parte mi causa, al momento que los inmortales se liberaron del sello el que coloqué en ti empezó a resonar con el de ellos, ocasionando que tuvieras esas visiones —explicó—. Las marcas son una subdivisión de Chi, es decir, en los otros nueve es una distinción, pero en ti es un limitante. ¿Por qué crees que te pedí que te dejaras ayudar cuando peleaste contra Cao?

—¿Fuiste tú? —preguntó, sorprendida.

Li Xuan emitió una risilla por lo bajo.

—Me sorprende que no lo hayas deducido, con todo lo que te conté era lógico, ¿no?. En cuanto a lo de derrotar a los inmortales no lo podrás hacer sola, debes confiar esa tarea a los demás. Tú y tu… ese panda es tu pareja, ¿cierto? —indagó sin pena.

Tigresa se ruborizó cosa que su pelaje lo ocultó bien, pero Li Xuan pudo notarlo. La felina sonrió al ver la reacción de Tigresa.

—Bueno, tu pareja y tú son los que derrotarán al líder de los ocho. Son los que tienen mayor posibilidades entre los diez.

—Espera más despacio. ¿Líder? ¿Cómo se supone que Po y yo lo derrotaremos si ni siquiera sé dónde está? Y en el caso de que los dos nos reuniésemos ¿Cómo demonios venceríamos al líder de ellos? —inquirió Tigresa, calmada, pero con el tono de alguien dispuesto a pelear.

—El panda está en el inframundo, lo más probable es que ya se haya encontrado con Niu Tou y Ma Mian, los guardianes.

—¿Guardianes?

—Sí, son los que permiten o niegan la entrada y salida del inframundo, dicen que son implacables.

—¿Dicen? Hablas de ellos y ni siquiera sabes si es cierto.

—Oh no mi pequeña, de que es cierto lo es, pero nunca me los he topado de frente —dijo haciendo un ademán con la pata, restándole importancia.

Tigresa usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no perder el control y caerle encima a esa felina. ¿Cómo puede ser que ella hable de eso así tan simple? Dejó para después el tema de Po y se centró en ella y los inmortales.

—Bien, ¿Cómo podría derrotar al líder de ellos? —suspiró—, si acaso lo olvidaste, para entablarle cara a Cao me tuviste que echar una pata —recordó Tigresa.

Li Xuan se pasó la pata por el mentón, mirando al cielo, pensativa. Luego de un momento esbozó una sonrisa triunfante y chasqueó los dedos. Se levantó y se acercó a Tigresa, colocándole la pata en la marca que tenía en el cuello.

Tigresa intentó apartarse, pero cuando Li Xuan colocó su pata en su cuello, el cuerpo lo sintió de plomo, se le hacía imposible moverse.

—¿Qué haces?

—Borrar el sello limitante que te puse de bebe —dijo haciendo presión en la marca. Luego de unos minutos un brillo dorado emanó de su pata y la retiró. Miró a Tigresa a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa apremiante—. Listo.

Apenas la felina quitó su pata del cuello de Tigresa ésta se pudo mover con libertad. Instintivamente se llevó las patas al cuello, pero no sintió ningún cambio.

—¿Eso es todo?

Li Xuan asintió.

—Cuando vuelvas a usar Chi, estarás al máximo.

—Bien… —dijo Tigresa, aún no se creía que ella hubiese hecho algo—. Volviendo al punto, ¿Alguna manera de derrotarlos?

—¿Totalmente o que vuelvan a liberarse en no sé, cien, doscientos años?

—Totalmente.

—Hay una manera, pero…

—Dímela —ordenó Tigresa.

—Muy bien —dijo Li Xuan. Se puso de pie nuevamente y con un además de la pata le indicó a Tigresa que hiciera lo mismo. Una vez ambas de pie, ella chasqueó los dedos y la mesa y sillas desaparecieron. Miró fijamente a la maestra—. Aprenderlo no será fácil y sus consecuencias serán altas, pero será la única manera. Además, mis métodos de enseñanza son algo… antiguos. ¿Estás dispuesta?

Tigresa le lanzó una sonrisa desafiante.

—No dejé atrás mi vida mortal y me volví un espíritu para tener solamente una charla… Claro que lo estoy.

—Que así sea —y se lanzó contra la maestra.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Po empezaba a volver en sí. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, tratando de recobrar la compostura. Se levantó y pasó la vista por el lugar, cosa que le causó asombro. Era lo opuesto al reino de los espíritus, en lugar de un cielo con tonos verdes y amarillos era un rojo sangre con nubes negras, el suelo estaba recubierto con piedras filosas que con solo rozarlas causaban cortes de distintas magnitudes. El aire le quemaba los pulmones, era como respirar arena caliente. Recordó la idea de comer arroz crudo y beber agua hirviendo para cocerlo en su interior, porque era así como sentía la piel, como si le estuvieran echando agua hirviente.

Decidió empezar a caminar para de alguna manera encontrar la salida de allí. Si bien la visión que tuvo hace tiempo era sobre que el iría al inframundo, no era más nada. Ahora está en ese lugar ¿Y después?

Cada tanto lanzaba miradas hacia los lados, angustiado de que lo fueran a atacar. Y porque culparlo, está en un lugar al que son mandados las peores escorias del mundo, a la vuelta de la esquina podría estar cualquiera. Cada paso que daba era muy meticuloso, si pisaba mal podría cortarse o caerse y terminar lleno de agujeros por las piedras puntiagudas. A lo lejos escuchó una voces, lamentos, suplicas y gritos de piedad. Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió ir rumbo a ellas. Lógico.

Notó que había varios animales en fila, de los cuales reconoció uno, Cao. Pero el búfalo estaba peleando con un pavo real, el cual tenía un parecido extraordinario a Shen. Se escondió detrás de unas rocas salientes y esperó que la situación lo ayudara a orientarse.

—No molestes Lan —se quejó Cao.

—Pero respóndeme ¿Cómo te mataron? ¿Acaso no eras el Inmortal de la lucha? —se burló Lan.

El búfalo se giró hacia el pavo real y lo tomó del cuello.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero mejor dime ¿Cómo te mataron a ti? El Inmortal de las plantas. ¿Acaso alguien cortó tus florecitas y te mataron con las espinas?

Ahí fue cuando Po recordó lo que había dicho Guerrera Fénix en el palacio… « _Así que ese pavo es el inmortal que ella, Mono y Mantis derrotaron_ » se dijo así mismo. Asomó un poco la vista sobre las rocas y vio que al frente de la fila, permitiendo o negando el paso de los animales estaba un buey con una alabarda.

Luego de su visión Po había leído uno de los escasos pergaminos que nombraban el inframundo, pero ninguno especificaba mucho. Algo que le llamó la atención eran dos animales. Un buey y un caballo, según los pergaminos ambos eran los guardianes de la entrada al inframundo, decidiendo quien pasaba y quién no.

« _Ese buey es Niu Tou, pero ¿dónde está Ma Mian?_ » pensó Po.

Cuando empezó a retroceder dispuesto a irse de ahí, escuchó unos golpeteos a sus espaldas.

—Miren lo que tenemos aquí…

Cuando se volteó a ver el origen de esa voz lo único que pudo ver fue la punta de una alabarda y después… nada, todo oscuro.

* * *

Buenas mi gente.

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

¡Díganme que opinan!

¡Perdonen si hice el capítulo muy largo, solo no quería dejar cabos sueltos!

¿Les gustó la historia del pasado?

¿Han empezado a unir los cabos?

¿Qué creen que ocurra con Po y Tigresa?

¿Que le sucederá a Po?

Dejen sus reviews, las leo todas.

Nos vemos en una semana.

Nos leemos luego.

P.D. ¿Podrían pasarse por mi fic "I'm in love with a monster" y decirme que les parece? Ahí estoy adentrándome más a fondo en el tema del romance, y necesito opiniones.

Ahora sí, nos leemos luego.


	14. Chapter 14 - El comienzo del fin

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S QUE SALDRÁN MAS ADELANTE)**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 _¡RENNERVATE!_

¡Volví! Después de dos tenebrosas semanas en penumbra. Volví. No saben lo horrible que fue estar sin pc, mi pc fue un daño total, y gracias a las Moiras que mi prima me regaló esta Laptop, algo antigua pero sirve.

Les agradezco de todo corazón que me hayan esperado. Nunca podré terminarles de decirles cuanto valoro, agradezco y aprecio sus opiniones y alientos.

Podrá ser pequeña e insignificante, pero solo se me viene una palabra a la mente...

GRACIAS.

Lamento si me puse sentimental, pero debía expresarlo. :'D

 _¡PROTEGO TOTALUM!_

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Daniel Shurtugal:** gracias por tu review. Tu ligera sensación está por buen camino :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Ya verás la técnica, y no la otroga porque ya Tigresa se volvió inmortal por volverse un espíritu, prontamente verás de qué trata la técnica. Gracias por leer

 **HELEN18:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste y me costó mucho hacer esa historia. Gracias por leer.

 **PurinNeeChan:** gracias por tu review. Esa era la reacción que quería causar con la separación :v Con respecto a Po, pues este capítulo habla de eso. Gracias por leer.

 **Pyro phoenix-bird:** gracias por tu review. Vas bien en tu deducción. Gracias por leer.

 **SantoryuSekai:** Obrigado para sua revisão. Eu espero que você gosta deste capítulo. Obrigado pela leitura.

Bueno mi gente michas gracias por sus review, favoritos y follows, no saben la sensación tan hermosa que es que a alguien le guste algo creado por ti. Realmente me inspiran a seguir adelante.

* * *

 **Capitulo XIV – El comienzo del fin.**

Po fue abriendo sus ojos muy lentamente, sentía el cuerpo pesado. El aire del lugar le quemaba la piel y le dificultaba en gran medida poder abrir los parpados por completo. Esperó a que su tanto él como su cuerpo se adaptaran al ambiente del lugar, algo que creía le constaría tiempo, un largo y valioso tiempo. Con cada respiración que daba se sentía más débil, los pulmones le ardían. Trató de mover sus patas, pero escuchó unas cadenas al hacerlo, eso lo simplificaba como a su vez lo empeoraba: estaba encadenado lo que significa que está prisionero. Y fue ahí cuando recordó todo lo ocurrido, cuando llegaron a las puertas, cuando esas especies de cadenas los engulleron a ambos y cuando Ma Mian lo capturó. Se angustió al pensar en Tigresa, pero lo peor era ¿Cuánto llevaba inconsciente?

Tiró de las cadenas que les ataban las extremidades con todas sus fuerzas en un intento de liberarse, pero fue en vano. Aunque eso no significaría que desistiría de intentar salir. ¿Cuánto tiempo duró luchando por liberarse? Ni él mismo lo sabe, pero ha sido mucho, de eso no hay duda. De pronto le llegó una idea, si no podía romperlas con fuerzas ¿Podría con Chi? Pero he ahí el dilema, su usaba Chi estando debilitado tendría graves consecuencias, pero qué más da. Lo importante era liberarse.

Afortunadamente las cadenas eran lo suficientemente largas como para hacer los pasos de la maestría. Los hizo y concentró el Chi en su pata derecha y con un golpe trató de romper una cadena, al poder hacerlo no perdió tiempo y a toda velocidad rompió las demás cadenas.

Una vez libre, se dispuso a encontrar la manera de salir de donde estaba así como la manera de volver con Tigresa. En ese momento renegaba no ser un mortal común y corriente para hacerse la llave dactilar Wuxi en sí mismo y aparecer en el Reino de los Espíritus en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Miró a sus alrededores y trató de ubicarse, por lo que pudo notar era una especie de cabaña, las paredes eran negras por completo, incluso parecía que de ellas emanara alquitrán de lo oscuras que eran, el suelo lo mismo. Lo único que proporcionaba algo de visibilidad en el ligar eran unas pequeñas antorchas clavadas a la pared.

Al intentar tomar una para guiarse notó, aterrado, que lo que creía que era fuego era otra cosa: almas. Sobre la punta de la madera de la especie de antorcha estaba una pequeñísima esfera azul rojiza y, al enfocar la vista en ella, notaba como se formaba el rostro del animal al que pertenecía. Eso le erizó el pelaje por completo ¿Cómo demonios el espíritu de quien quiera que sea el muerto, terminó allí? Y no se quedaría para averiguarlo.

Nuevamente concentró el Chi en su pata y lo usó como una especie de iluminación, por fortuna el Chi emanaba un brillo dorado que iluminaba los oscuros muros. Mientras iba avanzando hacia donde su instinto lo llevara, empezó a escuchar una disputa entre dos animales. Su sentido común le decía a gritos que fuera en dirección contraria, pero tenía una especie de corazonada. Las voces se hacían cada vez más fuertes y entendibles, hasta que terminó llegando a una esquina, si giraba podría saber qué o quienes discutían, pero podía ver sombras moverse y eso le dio a entender que si se asomaba lo descubrirían. Pegó su oreja a la pared y escuchó detenidamente.

—…hay que sacarlo de aquí —dijo la primera voz, era grave y seria.

—¿Y eso como por qué? —dijo la segunda vos, era muy aguda y chillona.

—Porque altera el balance, él es un espíritu guerrero, y por ende, no debería venir aquí. El tuvo que haber salido del mundo de Los Espíritus hace tiempo, no debería morir, y en caso de hacerlo. Su _animus_ se descompondría ¿Por qué diablos está aquí? —dijo la primera voz.

Al oír eso a Po le dio un vuelco el corazón ¿Acaso estaban hablando de él? Y si es así, ellos estaban considerando devolverlo.

—Tranquilízate Niu, no hay necesidad de devolverlo. Divirtámonos un poco con él, torturémoslo o enfrentémoslo alguien —dijo la segunda voz. Po razonó y supuso que ese debía ser Ma Mian—. Han pasado cinco mil años desde que un espíritu guerrero pisó el inframundo, ¿Cuándo tendremos esta oportunidad de nuevo, y tu quieres que vuelva al mundo de los mortales?

—¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez? —espetó Niu Tou—. Por poco y ocasionamos la destrucción del mundo. El balance de energía entre _animus_ y mortales se alteró y murieron muchos. Estuvimos clasificando almas durante trescientos años.

—Eso no significa que volverá a pasar. ¡Relájate!

—No está a votación, lo devolveremos.

—No te vuelvas paranoico Niu.

Po, atento, había escuchado a la perfección. Estaban indecisos sobre qué hacer con él, dejarlo o enviarlo de nuevo al mundo mortal. Aunque le ilusionara volver al mundo mortal había dos cosas que le devolvían los pies a la tierra: uno, no sabe aún qué relación tiene el último sueño que tuvo sobre venir al inframundo, y segundo; para poder salir debía usarlos a ellos. En pocas palabras, tenía la salida tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

Escuchó el golpeteo de unos cascos contra el suelo y supo de inmediato que Ma Mian se estaba acercando. Nervioso, escrutó el lugar buscando algún lugar para esconderse, pero sin éxito. Su mente trabajó a mil por hora, sopesó sus posibilidades, las cuales no eran muchas: huir o luchar. La primera se oía atractiva, pero ¿Huir adónde?, por lo que solo le quedaba una, luchar.

Cuando escuchó los pasos lo suficientemente cerca se lanzó contra el caballo, pero no pudo ni siquiera rozarle un pelo de la crin. Antes de que hiciera contacto escuchó cómo Mian chasqueó sus pezuñas y las paredes se distorsionaron, dejando salir de estas unas gruesas cadenas, parecidas a las que lo ataban hace rato.

—No creerás que podías atacarme por sorpresa aquí, en el Inframundo, mi terreno ¿O sí? —se burló Mian.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Po, y éste se quedó sin aliento. Donde deberían estar los ojos había unas cuencas vacías, totalmente negras, la piel parecía a punto de rasgarse por los huesos y la especie de armadura imperial que llevaba parecía a punto de volverse polvo con un simple toque. Lo vio esbozar una sonrisa socarrona, bueno, por lo que pudo notar, porque la piel tan seca y templada deformaba cualquier facción del animal.

—¡Niu! —llamó—. Mira a quien me encontré.

Po pudo escuchar unos pesados y fuertes pasos provenientes de donde había venido Mian, y lo pero no era eso, lo pero era que se oía el chirrido de algo metálico siendo arrastrado, algo grande y pesado. Por un minúsculo momento, creyó que iba a morir, pero luego cayó en cuenta que técnicamente no podía morir, la única manera de hacerlo era en combate, pero eso no le quitaba la angustia.

Cuando por fin llegó el que se suponía era Niu Tou fue otra sorpresa de la misma índole que Ma Mian. El buey también tenía una armadura imperial como la del caballo, pero esta era completamente negra, un negro pulido, que pareciera que en cualquier momento caería en ella y se perdería para siempre. No estaba tan demacrado como Mian, pero de igual manera tenía esa apariencia moribunda. Sus brazos eran fornidos y llevaba a rastras una enorme hacha, del mismo negro que su ropaje. Llevaba un parche que le cubría el ojo derecho, pero el izquierdo enfocaba a todos lados, incluso giraba 360º, cosa que le dio una enorme repulsión a Po, y sus cuernos eran largos, pero amenazando con quebrarse al menor roce.

—Que sorpresa —dijo el buey, mirándolo fijo con su único ojo, que luego enfocaba al caballo y de nuevo a Po, parecía que tenía vida propia—. Esto me hace el trabajo más fácil, lo mandaré al mundo mortal.

Po vio como Niu levantaba la enorme y pesada hacha y lo apuntaba con ella. Cuando se fijo por completo en ella, se dio cuenta que no era un hacha propiamente dicha, cambiaba de forma, en un momento era un hacha, en otro una lanza, en otro una espada y así sucesivamente. Se volvía todas las armas habidas y por haber, lo que se le hizo similar a las habilidades de Cao.

« _¿Qué rayos son esos sujetos?_ », pensó Po, algo asustado.

—¡Hey no, no, no! —terció Mian—. Nada de devolverlo al mundo mortal. Quiero divertirme un rato, ¿Hace cuanto que no tenemos una batalla con alguien?

—¿Acaso me estas cuestionando? —inquirió el buey, enojado.

—No me vengas con aires de jefe, cuando nos designaron aquí fue de igual manera —espetó—. Deja de lucirte frente al prisionero.

Al ver como discutían ambos Po no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, se parecían a Mono y Mantis cuando peleaban, o sea, como niños. Y si la cosa es así debía aprovecharla.

—Pues él tiene más imagen de jefe, esa… arma, le da una imagen intimidante —comentó Po.

Vio como Niu sonreía victorioso, mientras Mian le lanzaba una «mirada» iracunda. Esto lo confirmaba, ellos eran exactamente iguales a Mono y Mantis.

—¿Ves? Incluso el prisionero sabe identificar a un líder de… —Le lanzó una mirada burlona—… otros.

—Cierra la boca Niu —vociferó Mian, apuntándolo con la pezuña—. Solo te vales del arma para imponer imagen. Si yo tuviera la mía no estarías tan fanfarrón.

—¿Quién te mando a dejártela robar? ¿Cómo era? —carraspeó—. «Oh señor Ma Mian, guardián de la entrada del inframundo, señor de la muerte y la oscuridad. Yo, Zhongli Quan pido tu ayuda y sabiduría» Y tu como un imbécil le diste tu arma.

Un momento ¿Qué acabó de decir Niu? ¿Alguien le quitó su arma a Ma Mian? ¿Quién fue lo suficientemente astuto y sagaz para engañarlo?

—Niu, cierra la boca, por las buenas —amenazó Mian.

—Y para colmo, le enseñaste a ese tal Lu Donngbin como manejar las sombras —dijo el buey para luego soltar una risa—. Fuiste imbécil con ganas.

Po pudo sentir como la pared negra que lo tenía capturado empezaba a apretarlo cada vez más, evitando que pudiera respirar con normalidad. ¿Acaso estaba reaccionando al estado de ánimo del caballo? Y si es así, tendría que hacer que se enojara más hacia el buey para que pudiera liberarse.

—¿Enserio? Pues con más razón todavía, ¿Quién va a ver cómo líder a alguien que se deja manipular tan fácilmente? —comentó Po, burlón.

—¡Ves! El panda puede ver lo obvio, no sé por qué te quejas.

—¡BASTA! —gritó Mian.

El suelo y paredes temblaron con ese grito, liberando a Po. Y pudo notar como el suelo parecía líquido, una negrura enorme se arremolinaba en los pies de ambos animales, en Niu Tou la sombra, oscuridad o lo que fuese le atrapó los pies, mientras que en Ma Mian se estiraba y le cubría las pezuñas hasta que se formó una especie de lanza negra.

—Vuelve a abrir la boca y será lo último que hagas —advirtió Mian, apuntando el filo de la lanza en el cuello de Niu.

El buey lo miró burlón, su ojo mirada al caballo y giraba hacia Po, repitiendo esto varias veces.

—¿Planeas una pelea con él aquí?

—No me importa.

—No pueden pelear conmigo presente —dijo Po, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Mi cuerpo no podría soportar la oleada de poder que emanen ustedes.

Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de que lo enviaran al mundo mortal.

—No me… —Mian vio a Po, ceñudo—. ¿Con que eso querías, no? ¿Querías que nos peleáramos para que te enviemos al mundo mortal?

« _¡Rayos!_ »

—¿Qué tal si divido tu _animus_ en muchos pedacitos y los esparzo por todo el Inframundo, eh? —dijo Mian, apuntando a Po con la lanza—. ¿A que es buena idea?

Y a la basura el plan. Ahora no sabía qué rayos hacer. Repasó sus opciones sin apartar la mirada de la punta de la lanza. Por un lado tenía a Niu que quería deshacerse de él lo más rápido posible y por el otro Mian quería que se quedara para luchar. Un momento… ¿Luchar? ¡Eso es!

—Que mal que te diste cuenta —suspiró—, quería salir de aquí lo más rápido posible, pero veo que no eres tan idiota como dice Niu Tou. —Pudo notar como el caballo bajaba lentamente la lanza, escuchando con atención a Po—. Quieres luchar, pues venga. Lucharemos nosotros dos, y si yo gano me devolverán al mundo mortal. ¿Trato?

Ma Mian cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro, pensando su respuesta. Luego de un rato soltó la lanza y esta se deshizo al tocar el suelo.

—Hecho.

Po dio un suspiro entre relajado y preocupado, se acababa de librar de una muerte segura, pero ahora tenía una pelea cuyas posibilidades eran de diez a uno. ¿Cómo vencer a alguien que, por lo que pudo ver, puede manejar la oscuridad? Es como querer tapar el sol con un dedo.

 **o—o**

En el mundo de los espíritus Tigresa estaba practicando el manejo del máximo de su Chi, apenas lograba que el traje que tuvo en la batalla con Cao lograra aparecer. Solo conseguía que el traje destellara pocos segundos y luego desaparecía. Eso le hizo preguntarse ¿Cómo haría Po para manejar semejante cantidad de Chi, si a ella le estaba costando trabajo?

El pensar en Po la hizo recordar la visión que tuvo de él apenas empezó a entrenar con Li Xuan. No diría que era propiamente una visión, sino que fue más bien una experiencia, es decir, en sus visiones ella solo hacía eso; ver. Pero en la que tuvo de Po fue algo más, veía al panda como si estuviera viéndolo desde arriba, pero podía experimentar las sensaciones que él tuviera. Sintió nauseas así como un ardor cuando respiraba y la piel pareciera que se estuviera quemando. De eso ya cuatro días.

Desde eso Tigresa ha tenido problemas para manejar su Chi, la preocupación por Po y la angustia por saber qué significaba eso no la dejaban concentrase. Luego, hace dos días, al notar que su control de Chi bajó considerablemente, decidió contarle esa experiencia a Li Xuan. Al principio vio como la felina se mostraba seria y enojada, pero al día siguiente le contó lo que podría ser.

«Lo más probable es que sea un enlace por empatía, me explico, tu relación con la de él es tan fuerte llegando al punto de que puedes sentir y ver lo que le pasa a él, a modo de una visión. Es algo muy extraño, porque para que eso se dé hay que tener dos cosas muy importantes: una fuerte confianza uno en el otro, y un Chi fuerte.

Normalmente se da la primera condición con la mayoría de las parejas cuando llevan casi toda su vida juntos, he ahí el por qué cuando a la pareja le pasa algo el otro siente como un "presentimiento". Al parecer ambos cumplen con los dos requisitos, ambos tienen un Chi fuerte y ambos confían su vida al otro. Suena todo muy bonito, pero si alguno de los dos llega a morir el otro también morirá» le había dicho ayer Li Xuan.

Eso no le generó mucha seguridad, pero si ella estaba bien eso quiere decir que Po también.

Se encontraba meditando cuando empezó a sentir lo mismo que la última vez, la piel la sentía como si la tuviera en brazas hirvientes y con cada respiración era como si respirara fuego. Quiso abrir los ojos, pero no lo hizo; sabía que vería a Po de nuevo y esta vez vería su estado.

Por lo que pudo observar era como una especie de arena, sí, una arena de batallas, pero era algo atemorizante, los muros eran como de arenisca y el techo tenía cráneos colgando. Al pensar más en Po pudo enfocarse más en él. Parecía que estaba sobre el panda, porque veía de esa manera. Pudo apreciar que estaba peleando con alguien, pero no podía determinar bien con quién, se movía demasiado rápido y desaparecía en las paredes ¿Qué diablos? ¿Quién desaparece en las paredes?. Sentía la respiración agitada e incluso sentía las gotas de sudor que le recorrían la frente al panda.

—Es muy rápido —jadeó Po.

Quiso mirar a los lados pero si punto de vista estaba ligado al del panda. Lo que le hacía exasperante la situación. Oyó la caída de un ladrillo y giró la vista hacia el sonido, donde pudo apreciar a una especie de caballo cuyo aspecto le erizó la piel a Tigresa, parecía muerto y eso no era todo, estaba cubierto por una fina capa negra. Cuando Po lanzó un golpe al animal, éste lo detuvo con su pezuña y el frío que sintió le llegó hasta los huesos. Vio y sintió como apretó el agarre y con su pata libre hacia surgir del suelo una espada negra la cual clavo en el hombro de Po, y por ende, también lo sintió ella.

Tigresa abrió los ojos abruptamente por el dolor y por acto de reflejo se llevó la pata al hombro donde se supone le habían clavado la espada a Po. Notó la parte entumida y adolorida.

—¿Es el enlace? —preguntó Li Xuan.

Tigresa no se había percatado de que ella estaba ahí, sentada frente a ella. No tuvo que decir nada, con solo una mirada la hizo entender. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo para intentar conectarse de nuevo con Po, mientras lo hacía pudo oír una última frase:

—Espero que el panda no muera.

 **o—o**

Po estaba dándolo todo en la pelea con Ma Mian, y tenía que reconocer que ese caballo no era uno de los dos Guardianes por puro placer. Era un hueso duro de roer. Por más Guerrero Dragón que fuera no podía plantearle cara a Mian sin usar Chi, ya que el caballo usaba la oscuridad como le diera la gana, pero usarla de verdad: se recubrió con ella para aumentar su velocidad, fuerza y reflejos, además que esa fina capa sobre él le permitía adentrarse en los lugares con sombra, se adentraba en la sombra y reaparecía en otro lugar lejos o cerca, dependiendo de la situación. Creaba escudos y armas con dicha materia. En pocas palabras, la victoria de Po era casi imposible.

Lo único que podía hacer era esquivar ataques. Un ataque por el flanco derecho, lo evadía de un salto y cuando iba a contraatacar el mísero animal se metí en la sombra que emitía el muro de la pared. Prácticamente todo emitía una sombra, los muros, los cráneos colgando del techo, incluso él mismo. Y eso era algo desfavorable porque las antorchas estaban colocadas de tal manera que la sombra que Po emitía siempre fuera a sus espaldas, por lo que si Mian decidirá salir por dicha sombra atacaría con un amplio margen de victoria.

Ese rápido razonamiento lo salvó de una muerte segura, había oído caer un ladrillo al suelo e instintivamente giró su vista hacia él y pudo notar como Mian veía hacia él, lanzó un golpe con su pezuña, pero Po lo esquivo fácilmente y cuando iba a tomarlo por la espalda, éste desapareció en otra sombra. Giró su vista hacia atrás y pudo ver cómo Mian salía de la sombra que él mismo proyectaba. Lanzó un golpe pero el caballo lo detuvo fácilmente con una pezuña, al tocarlo, Po pudo sentir como si su propia pata se pudriera y muriera, el frío que Mian emitía a través de su piel le entumeció la pata. Cosa que le costó caro, porque el animal formó una espada con la oscuridad y la clavó en su hombro. Lo increíble es que el arma lo atravesó como si fuera mantequilla, su cuerpo no opuso resistencia ninguna.

—Ya está —dijo Mian, se adentró de nuevo en la sombra y su voz resonó por toda la arena. Po miraba hacia todos lados en busca del caballo, pero solo podía ver a Niu sentado en las gradas—. Con ese corte tengo la victoria asegurada, mi oscuridad tiene la capacidad de alterar el estado del Chi, un corte y no podrás controlarlo, dos y volverás a tu estado normal, tres y serás inmolado desde dentro por tu propio Chi.

Un momento ¿Qué acabo de decir? ¿Un corte y perderá el control de su Chi? ¡Pero si ya le costaba controlarlo! ¿Será qué?...

Hizo los pasos de la maestría del Chi y concentró el máximo en su cuerpo, recordando la misma sensación que tuvo cuando luchó contra Kai. Apareció el mismo traje: blanco y negro con detalles dorados y pudo manifestar su bastón de Jade.

—¿Acaso es un movimiento suicida? —preguntó Mian, con burla. Seguía sumergido en las sombras y su voz resonaba aún más fuerte—. ¿No sabes las consecuencias que causa usar Chi sin poder controlarlo?

—Lo sé, lo he vivido en carne propia —afirmó con una sonrisa—. Y tu Ma Mian, acabas de asegurar tu derrota.

Unas carcajadas estridentes resonaron por toda la arena.

—¿Derrota? ¡Eso ni tú te lo crees!

—¿Sabes? Creí que serías un oponente inteligente —dijo, haciendo los pasos de la paz interior.

« _Espero que con esto sea suficiente_ »

Espero calmado y atento al mínimo movimiento para atacar. Había llegado a un razonamiento simple, sacarlo de las sombras. ¿Cómo? Ya vería como lo hacía, pero una cosa era clara, debía hacer que saliera y evitar que volviera a entrar. Vio como a cinco metros a su derecha, las sombras se distorsionaban un poco y de ellas salía Mian, con una espada en cada pezuña, para lanzarse contra él. Po imitó al caballo y también se lanzó contra él, blandiendo su bastón de Jade.

El choque entre las armas generó un estridente sonido y los ataques no se hicieron esperar. Golpes y cortes iban y venían. Po lanzaba golpes y patadas para atacar y usaba el bastón para cubrirse de las estocadas de Mian. Ambos estaban igualados, eso enfureció a Mian, lo que hizo que Po esbozara una sonrisa desafiante.

—¿Cómo diablos puedes usar el Chi y la Paz si te corté con mi oscuridad? —vociferó—. ¡Deberías estar retorciéndote de dolor.

Po aprovechó la abertura de la rabieta de Mian y, acumulando Chi en sus pies y en su pata libre se lanzó contra el caballo, y como éste no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, Po pudo conectarle un golpe directo en el rostro, mandándolo lejos con el impulso.

Usó el Chi y se propulsó hacia Mian, lo tomó de la pezuña y conectó una tanda de patadas en el pecho del animal, para luego darle un golpe al mentón seguido de una patada en el mismo lugar para impulsarlo hacia arriba. Vio que por la fuerza del golpe Mian soltó las espadas y al hacerlo, ellas se disolvieron en el aire, volviéndose humo.

Po dio un salto y llegó a la misma altura que Mian y ahí cayó en cuenta sobre cómo vencerlo. Si él usa las sombras para atacar y defender, pues que no pueda llegar a ellas, y en el aire las sombras no se producen. Debía por todos los medios posibles, mantenerlo en el aire.

Lanzó su bastón con fuerza al suelo y éste se clavó perfectamente en vertical.

Vio que Mian trató de crear otra arma, pero pudo detenerlo por poco gracias a la paz interior, anteponiéndose a su movimiento. Tocó el techo donde colgaban cientos de cráneos, tomó impulso y le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro, mandándolo al suelo. Notó como Mian estiró sus brazos hacia el suelo y en éste se empezaba a arremolinar las sombras.

« _¡Oh no, ni creas!_ », pensó Po, lanzándose tras él. Llego un poco antes que Mian al suelo, pero no toco propiamente el suelo, si lo hacía sabía que sería su fin. Por lo que se apoyó en el bastón que clavó previamente y usándolo como apoyo, se impulsó hacia arriba, deteniendo la caída de Mian de un puñetazo, enviándolo de nuevo hacia arriba.

El tratar de mantenerlo en el aire era extremadamente agotador, el Chi, más la Paz y sumándole su peso lo cansaban muy rápido. Como quería poder manejar su elemento como los otros tres Guerreros Míticos. Manejar el agua como Xuan le serviría de ayuda, o el fuego como Xhu, o el metal como Bai. Un momento… él es el Guerrero Dragón ¿Por qué no podría el manejar la madera como los demás manejaban el suyo propio? Le resultaba muy iluso tratar de hacer crecer alguna planta en el Inframundo, además de que no sabe cómo hacerla no crecer.

« _Intentemos_ »

Concentró su Chi en sus pies y propinó una patada al estomago de Mian, enviándolo de nuevo hacia abajo. Po se volvió a ubicar en su bastón para impulsarse, pero esta vez concentró aún más Chi en él, usando como intermediario el bastón. Podía sentir la tierra como si fuera una extensión de él mismo y eso le dio una idea. Levantó su mano derecha y vio como a cinco metros de él surgía unas gruesas raíces, pensó en que tomaran forma plana y estás la tomaron, crecieron a la altura de un árbol, pero en la copa en lugar de hojas, se volvieron una plataforma para apoyarse.

Complacido, repitió el proceso siete veces más, logrando así, ocho estructuras relativamente estables para poder distribuirse. Cuando Mian estaba por tocar el suelo, Po lo detuvo en seco con una patada de empeine en las costillas mandándolo a la izquierda. De un salto llego a la plataforma y con una patada lo mandó al norte, saltó hacia la plataforma ubicada y de un golpe lo mandó a la derecha.

El sin fin de golpes era inaudito, de izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo, de norte a sur, de este a oeste. Los golpes y patadas no cesaban, Mian estaba prácticamente flotando en el aire.

Po decidió terminar con eso de una vez por todas se impulsó hacia el bastón y lo sacó del suelo y dio un salto hacia arriba. Propinó una patada a Mian el cual estaba al borde de la inconsciencia y su cuerpo resonó contra el suelo. Po, con un ademán hizo que del suelo surgieran cuatro finas pero fuertes raíces que ataron al caballo al suelo, mientras él en el aire concentraba al máximo su Chi. Con su bastón trazó la estela de un Yin Yang en el aire y a la vez, realizó los pasos de la maestría y su Chi tomó forma de dragón. Con un movimiento del bastón envió el ataque rumbo al atado Mian.

El impacto entre el dragón de Chi y Mian no tuvo sonido, más bien pareciera que hubiera pasado un suave viento, porque todo quedó cubierto de suaves polvos dorados. Po descendió, jadeando, perdiendo el traje, el bastón y la paz interior. Las plantas que ataban a Mian se quebraron y marchitaron al instante.

—Co-co-cómo…

—¿Cómo lo hice? —jadeó Po—. Con barbarosidad.

En ese instante apareció Niu Tou, se quedó mirando a Ma Mian y luego le dio una mirada a Po que éste no supo interpretar, porque con ese ojo que gira como si estuviera poseído era muy complicado descifrar que estaba pensando.

—¿Nunca aprendes verdad Mian? —inquirió.

El caballo le dio una sonrisa al buey, que debido al aspecto del animal, sumado a los golpes literalmente se desfiguraba.

Niu se agachó y creó con las sombras una espada como las de Mian. Po lo miró precavido, por si decidía atacarlo. Pero no fue así, Niu le dio la espalda a Po, mientras levantaba ambas armas en alto: la espada y su hacha. Recitó unas palabras que el panda no supo identificar y dio dos cortes verticales al aire. Luego de un momento el lugar donde blandió ambas armas empezó a quebrarse y se abrió una especie de entrada.

—Nosotros cumplimos nuestra palabra, panda —dijo Niu, apuntando la entrada—. Este portal te llevará de nuevo al mundo de los mortales.

Po se quedó sin habla, realmente ellos cumplieron.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Vete! —ordenó Niu.

Po asintió y a duras penas se puso de pie. Caminó hacia el portal y se dispuso a entrar, pero fue detenido por una pezuña en su hombro.

—Al menos dime el nombre del que venció a uno de los dos Guardianes —pidió—. Eso no es algo que pase todos los días.

—Po Ping —sonrió—. El Guerrero Dragón.

—Po Ping… Guerrero Dragón debes saber que cuando vuelvas al mundo mortal, volverás como eso: un mortal. Al cruzar ese portal dejarás tu estatus de espíritu guerrero. Además, necesitarás algo que te ate a dicho mundo.

—¿Enserio? ¡Qué bárbaro!

—Y te agradecería que recuperaras el arma de mi hermano, Mian.

—¿Y cómo es?

—Ya lo sabrás a su tiempo.

Po se quedó confundido, podría jurar que ese buey debería ser familiar de Oogway porque habló tan enigmáticamente como él. Le dio un asentamiento firme y cruzó el portal.

El portal se cerró y Niu miraba sonriente a Mian.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste ganar?

—No lo sé —se excusó el caballo.

—¿Es broma? Incluso le curaste su deficiencia de Chi. ¿O me vas a decir que no sabías?

Ma Mian se encogió de hombros.

—Digamos que me cayó bien ese panda —sonrió—. Po Ping, el Guerrero Dragón. Espero que encuentres mi abanico.

Al entrar en el portal Po sintió como se quedaba sin aire, el espacio en sí no era como cuando iba rumbo a las puertas, era peor. No había aire y era sofocante cruzar, pero debía hacerlo, debía llegar. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho Niu? Algo que lo ate al mundo mortal. No podía evitar pensar en su familia, en el Palacio, en los Furiosos, en Tigres, en Lei-Lei ¿Acaso necesitaba más que eso? Por ellos quería volver y por ellos lo haría. Empezó a correr y pudo ver que al fondo, muy lejos, había un pequeño destello de luz y mientras más corría y pensaba en todos ellos, más grande se volvía. Hasta que terminó por cruzarlo.

Dio una gran bocanada de aire, no ese aire ácido y corrosivo, sino uno suave y reconfortante. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba en el Palacio de Jade, logró volver ¡Logró volver! Escrutó el lugar y se dio cuenta de que reapareció en el salón de los Héroes. Cuando iba a salir en busca de los demás escuchó un ruido fuerte pero agudo, como un tintineo, a sus espaldas. Reconocería ese sonido donde fuera, es cuando alguien vuelve del mundo de los Espíritus.

Giró con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz cegadora y cuando empezó a disiparse observó al animal al que más quería ver: Tigresa. Cuando ambos se vieron se lanzaron hacia los brazos del otro sin pensar en nada más, uniéndose en un beso. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos, emocionados.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Cómo volviste? —preguntó Po, alegre.

—Es una historia muy larga, Po. Pero solo debes saber que volví y más fuerte que nunca —dijo Tigresa, sonriéndole.

Esa era una de las cosas que volvían loco a Po, la sonrisa de la felina. Eran tan raras, tan inusuales que al ver una, la guardaba en su memoria y corazón como el más valioso tesoro.

—¿Y tú cómo saliste del Inframundo luego de esa pelea?

—¿Cómo sabes que estuve en una pelea?

—El enlace —contestó Tigresa.

—¿Enlace?

Ella asintió y le dio una rápida explicación a Po sobre lo del enlace, claro está, evitando la parte de que si uno moría, el otro también.

—¡Bárbaro! Es… es… wow.

—Sí Po, es wow —y sonrió de nuevo.

De pronto la puerta del salón se abrió de un portazo y entraron todos los maestros. Los cuatro furiosos, y Guerreros Fénix, Tortuga y Tigre, así como también Tai-Lung. Todos ellos tenían caras serías así como sorprendidas, a excepción del leopardo de las nieves, que conservaba su mal genio.

Todos los maestros esbozaron una sonrisa al ver que tanto Po como Tigresa habían vuelto sanos y salvos, alegría que les duró poco porque les indicaron que los siguieran rápidamente. La pareja asintió y los siguió fuera del salón, rumbo al valle.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntaron ambos.

—Nada, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —contesto Tai-Lung, con sarcasmo—. Solo nos atacan.

—¿Nos atacan? —indagó Po— ¿Quién?

—Los Inmortales.

* * *

Buenas mi gente.

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

¡Díganme que opinan!

¡Perdonen si hice el capítulo muy largo, pero me llegó la inspiración!

¿Qué les pareció la batalla?

¿Qué creen que sucederá?

¿Cómo se imaginan las batallas venideras?

Dejen sus reviews, las leo todas.

Nos vemos en una semana.

Nos leemos luego.

P.D. ¿Podrían pasarse por mi fic "I'm in love with a monster" y decirme que les parece? Ahí estoy adentrándome más a fondo en el tema del romance, y necesito opiniones.

Ahora sí, nos leemos luego.


	15. Chapter 15 - Llegan todos los Inmortales

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S QUE SALDRÁN MAS ADELANTE)**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Daniel Shurtugal:** gracias por tu review. El miedo es bueno, el miedo te muestra tus límites y conmigo, el miedo te prevendrá de un golpe fuerte :v Ya entenderás lo que quiero decir. Gracias por leer.

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Todo te lo dije por MP así que solo queda decirte que disfrutes el capítulo. Gracias por leer

 **Pyro phoenix-bird:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste y ya verás lo que tengo preparado para Tigresa :v. Gracias por leer.

Bueno mi gente michas gracias por sus review, favoritos y follows, no saben la sensación tan hermosa que es que a alguien le guste algo creado por ti. Realmente me inspiran a seguir adelante.

* * *

 **Capitulo XV – Llegan todos los Inmortales.**

Cuando Tigresa salió con Po siguiendo a Tai-Lung, se quedó paralizada en la entrada del Palacio junto al resto de los maestros. Contempló sin palabras la escena.

Según les había dicho el leopardo, los estaban atacando los Inmortales, pero ella reconoció perfectamente a la causante de todo esto: He Xiangu, la Inmortal de las dimensiones. El cielo del valle parecía estarse quebrando a pedazos, en el sentido literal de la palabra. Parecía como cuando un vidrio o una superficie se agrietaba y estuviera a un roce de resquebrajarse. Había líneas en el horizonte en varias direcciones, hacia arriba, hacia los lados.

Tigresa miró a los demás maestros y vio que ellos estaban aún más impresionados que ella, bueno, los que nunca habían visto sus habilidades, porque Po, Grulla y Víbora se mostraban más calmados.

Antes de lanzarse hacia el valle optó por hacer un plan medianamente aceptable debido a las situaciones. Les ordenó a los cuatro furiosos y a Tai-Lung que trajeran a todos los habitantes del valle al Palacio antes que las grietas en el cielo se abrieran y después de eso se reunieron con un Guerrero. Los Furiosos asintieron acatando, pero el leopardo refunfuño por lo bajo, quejándose de que lo ordenaran como a cualquiera de ellos.

—Este no es momento de…

Tigresa no pudo terminar la frase porque lo que ella temía pasó: las grietas se abrieron en todas sus anchas. Estas no se parecían en nada a las que la felina pudo ver cuando peleó con He, aquella vez eran de no más de dos o tres metros; estas eran de diez a doce. Una vez abiertas, formaron tres especies de entradas. De una salía piedras envueltas en fuego que caían sobre el valle, a Tigresa le recordó su pelea con ella. De otra salían gruesas barras metálicas. De otra simplemente unas enormes piedras, del tamaño de una casa entera.

—¡Vayan!

Esta vez Tai-Lung no rechistó en absoluto y se fue con los furiosos. Ahora solo quedaban los maestros de los demás palacios, Po y ella. Trató de idear un plan para ellos, pero no podía quitar la mirada de los dos portales o entradas que había en el límite del valle. De esos dos no salía nada, ni fuego, ni metal, ni tierra, nada…, y eso la preocupaba en gran medida. Recordó que cuando Zhang y ella decidieron retirarse luego de la pelea con Po, ella había creado una de esas entrada y se habían retirado por la misma ¿Acaso esas dos en el fondo eran vías de acceso a los demás inmortales? Si eso era posible debía ir allí y cerrarlas de alguna manera.

Parece que los demás comprendieron lo mismo que ella porque cuando la felina se lanzó rumbo al valle la siguieron sin decir palabra. Cuando caían en el aire Tigresa les gritó las posiciones a cada uno: Bai iría al oeste, Xhu iría al este, Xuan iría al sur y Po y ella al norte, dónde estaban las dos aberturas.

—Cuando los derroten, los traen al norte —pidió Tigresa—. Por nada del mundo los maten. Derrótenlos y tráiganlos, pero vivos.

Todos la miraron extrañados, pero ella no quiso darles más detalles. Sería mejor así. Los tres Guerreros asintieron. Apenas tocaron el suelo cada quien tomó el rumbo establecido y se dispersaron.

Tigresa y Po corrieron al norte a toda prisa, ella lo hacía en cuatro patas, mientras que Po corría concentrando el Chi en sus patas. Tigresa iba a reclamarle algo por haber usado el Chi, pero luego recordó lo sucedido en el Inframundo gracias a que lo vio por el enlace, y no se preocupó.

Corrían hacia el norte, hacia donde estaban las dos aberturas, pero lo que más los preocupaba era que en esa dirección estaba el restaurante de los padres de Po y por consiguiente Lei-Lei. Iban esquivando barras finas de metal del tamaño de jabalinas que caían en dirección a ellos y alguna que otra roca encendida en fuego. Cuando giraron en una esquina, cerca del restaurante vieron que He, la leopardo, estaba caminando rumbo hacia el lugar.

De su alrededor aparecían y desaparecían portales como los que había sobre el valle, solo que estos eran muy pequeños, del tamaño de un puño, y de los cuales salían disparados proyectiles a gran velocidad.

Tigresa miró hacia atrás y vio que Po no le había dejado de seguir el ritmo, buena señal, pero cuando volvió la vista hacia la leopardo notó que estaba peligrosamente cerca de los padres de Po y de la pequeña pandita. Eso enfureció a Tigresa y la hizo recordar la pelea de ellas. Quería desquitarse. Se detuvo en seco y realizó los pasos de la maestría del Chi, adoptando un traje parecido al de Po, solo que este era amarillo con pequeños grabados verdes, el símbolo de flor del loto en su cuello se extendió y abarcó parte de su brazo y rostro.

Vio que He levantó su pata al aire y de una de las compuertas salió un larga barra de metal. Una lanza. Tigresa estiró una pata hacia el suelo e intentó crear lo mismo, pero sin resultado.

« _Recuerda las palabras de Li Xuan_ —pensó Tigresa—. _"No es coincidencia que haya cuatro Guerreros, ni que cada uno de ellos maneje un elemento. El dragón, la madera; el Fénix, el fuego; el Tigre, el metal y la Tortuga, el agua. Falta la tierra, la que lo une todo, la que une los cuatro. Falta el catalizador. Y esa, eres tú, Tigresa_ "»

Colocó su pata en el suelo y concentró su Chi en el mismo. Al levantarla logro crear una lanza igual a la de He. Complacida con el resultado tomó impulso y a una velocidad de vértigo se lanzó contra la leopardo.

El choque entre ambas lanzas no generó ruido, el sonido metálico de la lanza de He fue absorbido por la de tierra de Tigresa, además que fue opacado por el rugido de la felina. Estaba enojada.

La intrépida aparición de Tigresa desconcertó a la leopardo, cosa que la felina aprovechó. Dio media vuelta y conectó un golpe con el mango de la lanza en el estómago de He; aturdiéndola, para después darle una patada de empeine y mandarla lejos con un rugido.

—¡A mi hija no, perra!

Le dio una mirada a Po y este comprendió: ¡Llévatelos de aquí!

Po se acercó a sus padres e hija y se los llevó rumbo al Palacio, se le veía emocionado y sorprendido por o que acababa de hacer Tigresa.

Una vez que ellos no estaban pudo desenvolverse con comodidad en contra de la leopardo. Se lanzó hacia ella blandiendo la lanza, pero cuando iba a conectar una estocada, unas grietas se abrieron detrás de He y la engulleron.

Miró hacia los lados cuidando de que ella no apareciera por un flanco descuidado. Poco después notó que a su derecha el aire se agrietaba y se abría, dejando salir a He. Ella tenía su lanza afincada sobre sus hombros mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había lanzado en contra de Tigresa.

La felina paró de lleno el ataque de He y de un movimiento, distribuyó el peso hacia un lado, causando que se tambaleara. Tigresa aprovechó esto y empezó a lanzar veloces estocadas hacia la leopardo. Fueron muchas, no sabe cuentas, pero solo una logró impactarla, atravesándole en el hombro. He rugió de dolor, pero Tigresa no permitió que se repusiera, siguió atacando como si no hubiera un mañana. Quería cobrarse su derrota.

—¿Dónde estás los demás? —preguntó, lanzando estocadas.

He sonrió fríamente y dio un salto hacia atrás. Murmuró unas palabras que Tigresa no alcanzó a oír y su cuerpo se tiño con una fina capa de energía oscura. Una grieta se abrió a su derecha y sacó de ella otra lanza, empuñando así una en cada pata. Tigresa vio esto como algo poco práctico para luchar, dos lanzas iban a ser muy complicadas para pelear fluidamente, pero lo que de verdad la ponía seria era la fina capa negra en su cuerpo. Recordó cuando luchó con Cao y el búfalo también se cubrió de la misma manera. « _El modo Yin —_ pensó _—. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente molesta en su estado normal_ »

—Hace rato que salieron, gatita. —He giró ambas lanzas y se puso en posición de ataque—. Pero cuando salgan los dos más importantes todo terminará.

Y se lanzó contra Tigresa.

 **o—o**

Xhu recorría el lado este del valle. Mirara donde mirara todo estaba envuelto en llamas; casas, negocios, calles, todo. Cerca de ella estaba Mono ayudando a unos animales que estaban atascados bajo unos escombros de una casa en llamas. El primate había logrado sacar a los primeros dos conejos, los más pequeños, pero aún quedaba la madre de los pequeños.

Mono luchaba para levantar una viga de madera en llamas, pero se veía de lejos que no iba a poder. No supo por qué, pero la loba sintió la necesidad de ayudarlos. Se acercó al maestro y trató de ayudarlo a mover la enorme viga, pero sin éxito. Si no lograba extinguir el fuego no iban a poder moverla apropiadamente.

Fuego. Por favor, ella era la Guerrera Fénix, el fuego se le da de perlas. Pero una cosa era expulsarlo y manejarlo y otra es extinguirlo, esto último, no se le daba tan bien.

Podía oír el llanto de los pequeños y aunque la madre trataba de ahogar un gemido de dolor se le hacía imposible reprimirlo. La loba hizo los pasos de la maestría del Chi y en ella apareció un traje rojo con destellos dorados. Apuntó sus patas hacia la casa, respiró profundo y concentró su Chi con un único pensamiento en mente: « _Extínguete_ ».

Aunque Mono ya hubiera peleado al lado de la loba una vez, eso no significaba que no le impresionase aquel manejo del fuego. Xhu movía las patas lentamente en círculos mientras las ascendía cada vez más, causando que el fuego de la edificación hiciera lo miso: girara lentamente y ascendiera. Una vez que todas las llamas estaban en el aire, la loba separó sus patas con brusquedad y las llamas se disiparon en el cielo.

Xhu se tambaleó un poco debido al excesivo esfuerzo que hizo y vio como Mono, usando el Chi, pudo sacar a la madre. Con un ademán le indicó que lo siguieran al Palacio. Luego de que Mono se perdiera en el fondo, junto a los conejos ella siguió peinando la zona en busca de sobrevivientes o enemigos. Observó los cimientos de la casa de los que había recatado y sintió un nudo en la garganta. « _El fuego es una herramienta, no es algo malo_ », se dijo a sí misma. Cuando estaba dispuesta a marcharse una voz sonó muy cerca:

—Sus llantos hacían buena música…

Esa voz puso en alerta a la loba, miró a sus alrededores pero no encontró a quién había hablado.

—Aquí arriba.

Xhu miró hacia los techos de las casas cercanas y vio que en el techo de una casa ubicada a dos de distancia de la que había salvado a los conejos, estaba un lobo, sentado en la saliente del techo. Tenía una expresión despreocupada y miraba al cielo como pensando en otra cosa.

Ella se puso en guardia de inmediato. Primero porque en el valle, según le había dicho Mantis, no había lobos, y segundo el animal emitía un aura tensa; no era posible que alguien estuviera tan tranquilo con la situación actual.

El lobo dio un salto y aterrizó a dos metros de Xhu. Cuando la miró a los ojos pudo sentir como un escalofrío la recorría. Los ojos del lobo eran amarillos, un amarillo que parecía de oro y con un pelaje totalmente negro que le daba aires misteriosos. Llevaba en su pata una tosca flauta hecha de bambú y en la cintura una pequeña espada, parecida a una wakizashi. El lobo la recorrió con la mirada y sonrió despreocupado.

—¿Eres una Guerrera, cierto? —preguntó el lobo. Al ver que ella no respondió rió suavemente—. ¡Oh cierto! Mis modales. Soy Han Xiangzi. El Inmortal de la música.

La primera impresión de Xhu fue reírse. Enserio ¿El Inmortal de la música? Acaso le va a cantar y ya. Pero dejando de lado eso, era un inmortal y por ende, alguien fuerte, aunque realmente no lo aparentara en absoluto. Decidió hacer el primer movimiento y se lanzó contra el lobo.

—Xhu Qiao. Maestra del Palacio de Granate al oeste de China y Guerrera Fénix —dijo, atacándolo.

El lobo arqueó ambas cejas y sonrió, notoriamente feliz.

—Vaya, vaya —Esquivó el golpe de la maestra con suma facilidad—. La Fénix, ¿Es cierto que la criatura que representas renace de las cenizas o es puro cuento? —Esquivó una tanda de golpes y patadas—. Calma, calma, cariño. ¿Por qué tanta agresividad?

—¡Tómate esto enserio! —espetó Xhu.

Dio un salto hacia atrás y concentró su Chi en su cuerpo. Pensó en fuego y sintió como la temperatura en ella subía hasta que empezaron a brotar pequeñas llamas.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —dijo Han, burlón—. ¿No te hace daño? ¡Cierto, tu elemento es el fuego! Por supuesto que no te hará daño.

La actitud tan despreocupada del lobo irritó a Xhu causando que su cuerpo entero se cubriera de fuego. Se lanzó contra Han de nuevo y comenzó a dar golpes y patadas. El fuego le aumentaba la velocidad y reflejos, por lo que para que el lobo le conectase algún golpe iba a ser difícil.

Han vio la expresión confiada de la loba y sonrió. Siempre pasaba. Siempre lo subestimaban.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Han se llevó una pata al pecho, mientras esquivaba los golpes.

—¿Yo? ¿Me hablas a mi?

Xhu rugió, molesta y lanzó una llamarada hacia el lobo.

Han vio venir la bola de fuego, pero no se movió. Sacó su espada y de un tajo cortó el fuego, generando una gran presión de viento. Miró a la loba y vio que su expresión pasó de confiada a sorprendida.

—Bueno… —Han bostezó y se guardó la espada. Tomó su tosca flauta y se la llevó a los labios mientras miraba a la loba—. ¿Querías que me pusiera serio? ¡Me pondré serio!

Han tocó una nota con la flauta y el cuerpo de Xhu se quedó inmóvil al escucharla. Por más que intentaba moverse se le hacía imposible. Miró ceñuda al lobo y éste le guiño un ojo mientras tocaba la flauta.

La melodía cambió a una más acelerada y Xhu empezó a sentir como el cuerpo le pesaba y le dolía; nunca ha experimentado la sensación de quemarse porque era inmune al fuego, pero ahora sentía eso. La melodía redujo su velocidad y se volvió lenta, casi fúnebre, causándole que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

Por un momento se sintió asustada ¿Quién demonios era ese inmortal? ¿Cómo puede hacer eso?

El lobo se separó la flauta de sus labios, pero la parálisis no se le iba. Vio como el lobo caminaba hacia ella sacando su espada y mirándola como si fuera la espada más interesante del mundo.

—¿Sabes Guerrera Fénix? —dijo—. En los relatos de los Inmortales siempre hablan de los jefes. El poder de las sombras de uno, la reanimación del otro. Las dimensiones de He, el conocimiento de Zhang, la fuerza de Cao, incluso el dominio de las plantas de Caihe (tu lo mataste, ¿cierto?), pero nunca hablan del viejo Tie o de mí. Creen que la música y la visión son poderes simples, sin atractivo y nos terminan subestimando. —Se encogió de hombros—. Incluso tú lo hiciste. No creas que no me di cuenta de tu expresión cuando te dije mi habilidad; y como siempre pasa, no viste más allá —suspiró—. La música son ondas de sonido y si no sabías (aunque lo dudo ya que eres una Maestra y se supone que debes ser sabia), las ondas viajan por el aire. En pocas palabras, mi poder, es el aire.

Llegó donde ella y la loba lo miró temerosa así como expectante de lo que haría. Pudo ver como el lobo levantaba la espada y la sonrisa que tenía se volvía tenebrosa.

—Espero que cantes para mí.

Xhu cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llegó. Escuchó un golpe y oyó como la espada del lobo caía al suelo. El sonido del metal repicando en el piso rompió el efecto en ella, cayendo al suelo. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba en busca de su salvador. Encontró a un leopardo de las nieves dándole la espalda.

—Llegué por las justas —dijo el leopardo.

—Tai-Lung.

 **o—o**

En el lado sur del valle estaba Xuan. El tigre recorría con la vista todos los lugares por donde se cruzaba, en busca de enemigos. No se preocupaba por los sobrevivientes o los aldeanos heridos, ya que cerca de él estaba Mantis, moviéndose como un rayo de un lado a otro, revisando las casas y negocios en busca de alguien.

Algo que lo extraño bastante era que no pasaba nada. Dejando de lado las enormes jabalinas metálicas de metro y medio de grosor y tres de largo que caían a su alrededor, no sucedía más nada. No había heridos, no había animales corriendo y gritando presas del pánico, ni siquiera llantos. Era como si en ese lugar no hubiera nadie. Cosa que lo alertó, habían dos posibilidades, una buena y una mala: o todos fueron rescatados y llevados al Palacio de Jade, o lo que espera no haya pasado, todos estaban muertos.

Sacudió su mente para alejar esa segunda idea. « _Los aldeanos están bien, están en el Palacio_ », pensó Xuan.

Mantis se posó sobre su hombro y le informó que no había encontrado a nadie en cien metros a la redonda y, por lo que pudo ver el tigre, el insecto compartía sus mismas dudas. Un kilómetro después el camino —el cual había sido recto casi siempre— se bifurcó en dos senderos. Le dijo a Mantis que tomara el de la derecha mientras él iba por el de la izquierda.

Una vez por el camino que eligió pudo, por primera vez, escuchar unos sollozos, parecían de niños pequeños, por lo que apresuró el paso para llegar. Giró en una esquina y vio que cerca de una casa derrumbada, a la cual le había caído una enorme roca la cual había salido de uno de esos portales, estaba un pequeño cerdito limpiándose las lágrimas. Eso no fue lo que lo inquietó, lo que lo ponía nervioso era un cocodrilo que estaba ayudándolo.

En primera instancia no pensó que era malo o que quisiera hacerle daño al pequeño. A duras penas pareciera que el reptil podía consigo mismo, pero cuando el animal sacó una botella que tenía en su cintura y se la dio de beber al pequeño se alertó. No por el hecho de la bebida o por algo similar, sino porque el cerdito, quien tenía varias cortadas y golpes, al beberla, se curó por completo. Sus cortes cerraron casi en el acto y los moretones de los golpes tomaron su color de piel normal.

Instintivamente el tigre hizo los pasos de la maestría del Chi y en su cuerpo apareció un traje completamente azul. Vio como el pequeño le daba las gracias al cocodrilo y se retiraba hacia él. Pasó por su lado y cuando lo miró de reojo, pudo ver que tenía la mirada perdida, parecía en trance.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó—. Parece… controlado.

Notó como el animal sonrió y se lo miró fijamente, para luego suspirar con cansancio.

—Solo lo curé y lo mandé a un lugar seguro.

Xuan arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quién eres?

Tie se levantó y se masajeo la espalda, notoriamente fastidiado.

—Mis malditas cervicales —rugió. Miró al tigre y refunfuño molesto—. ¿Cómo que quien soy? ¿Es que acaso…? —Se detuvo, miró al cielo y levantó las patas como esperando respuesta—. Claro, muy inteligente Li Xuan. Nos derrotas la primera vez y evitas que nuestras historias se cuenten. Permitiste que las de todos se esparcieran pero la de Han y la mía, bien gracias. Ellos no importan. ¡Púdrete!

Xuan pensó que hablaba con él, pero luego descartó la idea. El cocodrilo parecía hablarle a alguien que había conocido hace mucho.

—Enserio, muchacho ¿No sabes quién soy? —preguntó abatido. La expresión de decepción remarcó más la vejez del animal—. Bueno, era de esperarse… Soy Li Tieguai. El Inmortal de la sanación y la visión. Pero puedes llamarme Tie.

Xuan se tensó y se puso en guardia en un segundo. Ese viejo era un inmortal, pero por alguna extraña sensación no lo aparentaba y eso, era lo más inquietante.

—¿Te suena ahora? —preguntó Tie, pero el tigre no respondió, cosa que lo molestó—. ¿Enserio? El inmortal más sabio, el que todo lo ve, el único con dos títulos, ¿nada?

Xuan no respondió.

—Bah, mísera tigresa, mira que ocultar mis historias. —Tie pateó un piedra como desquitándose y luego miró fijo al tigre—. Y tú, muchacho, ¿Quién eres?

Xuan salió del aturdimiento que le causó la personalidad del inmortal. Estaba irritado, se supone que ellos eran animales fuertes, intimidante, de gran impresión, pero este era el típico viejo que anda renegando de todo lo que le tocó. Y lo peor era que no reparaba en él, parecía que a Tie no le importara su presencia.

—Soy Xuan Wu —gritó, y para impresionar, concentró su Chi e hizo surgir agua del suelo bajo sus pies. Con un ademán de la pata ésta se alzó como grandes columnas tras el tigre—. Maestro del Palacio Citrino al sur de China y Guerrero Tortuga Negra.

Tie mantuvo la mirada fija en Xuan. Por un momento el tigre creyó que al fin había conseguido la completa atención del cocodrilo, pero de un momento a otro lo vio emitir un bostezo.

—¡Oh, ya veo! —Tie lo escudriño con la mirada—. Pero lamentablemente no me servirás de entretenimiento. No serás capaz de tocarme.

Xuan gruño, notoriamente enojado ¿Quién demonios se creía? Podría ser un inmortal, pero ¿Que no llegaría a tocarlo? ¡Ja! Ya lo vería. Se lanzó contra el inmortal dispuesto a conectar el primer golpe.

—Los jóvenes de hoy —masculló Tie—. Te lo dije Guerrero Tortuga, no podrás tocarme. —Esquivó el golpe del tigre y empezó a evadir los siguientes—. Ya lo vi.

 **o—o**

En el oeste del valle Bai luchaba arduamente con un zorro, uno de los inmortales: Zhang Guo Lao, el Inmortal del conocimiento.

Y vaya que lo era.

Apenas la miró blandió la enorme hacha que de seguro lo doblaba en tamaño y se lanzó contra ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pudo evadir la primera estocada y ponerse a salvo de un salto. Hizo los pasos de la maestría del Chi y en su cuerpo apareció un traje blanco con destellos azules, justo en el momento exacto en que el zorro blandió de nuevo el hacha. No le dio por milímetros.

Cuando empezó a dar golpes con el hacha y combinarlas con patadas a Bai se le hizo algo difícil seguirle el ritmo, pero, mientras lo hacía, podía oír como Zhang murmuraba unas palabras para él. Intrigada, se lanzó contra el zorro y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo, escuchó que lo que tanto murmuraba eran datos: altura, velocidad, peso, edad, agilidad y la más preocupante; posibilidades de ataque. Lo único que no dijo fue su nombre, o porque no lo sabía, o porque no era relevante.

Ya empezaba a comprender por qué su título era de «Conocimiento», estaba analizándola e ideando la manera más rápida y efectiva de eliminarla; pero dos pueden jugar ese juego. Ella también peleaba de esa manera, ganaba algo de tiempo y analizaba el estilo de pelea de su enemigo y encontraba la mejor manera de ganar. ¿Por qué no aplicarlo con él también? Bueno, no será tan exhaustivo como él pero de igual manera debe analizarlo.

El zorro empezó a lanzar mandobles, golpes y patadas. Bai las esquivaba con relativo esfuerzo, y, mientras lo hacía pudo notar dos cosas: uno; el estilo de pelea del zorro era precavido, no hacía movimientos arriesgados y medía con cuidado cada ataque, intentando ser lo más certero posible y dos; y lo más importante, debido al tamaño de su hacha el debía hacer un giro completo de su cuerpo para dar un segundo mandoble, por lo que no podía dar dos cortes consecutivos, es decir, un mandoble, algún golpe o patada para distraer la vista del giro que realizaba para dar el segundo corte. No podía hacer uno sin lo otro, y eso, lo debía aprovechar.

Dio un salto para atrás y ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente. Con ese dato en mente debía ahora romper su guardia. Debía encontrar la manera de evadir o bloquear el golpe del hacha, romper su distracción y de esa manera acertar un golpe directo. Suspiró. Colocó ambas patas en el suelo y concentró su Chi en partes iguales: mitad en el suelo y mitad en sus patas.

Debía pensar en un arma lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar un golpe del esa enorme hacha, con un buen rango de alcance y con la suficiente maniobrabilidad para no ceder ante una posible reacción de contra ataque, pero debían ser ligeras y algo era seguro, debía de ser rápida. ¿Una lanza? No; se quebraría al contacto con el hacha. ¿Un hacha? No; cumple con la fuerza perola velocidad sería lenta. ¿Unos cuchillos? Posible; pero el alcance es corto. ¿Una espada? Factible, pero dejaría descuidada la defensa, a menos que… ¡Dos espadas!

Pensó en la imagen de dos espadas del tamaño, densidad y peso correctos para ella. Su padre le había enseñado como debía ser una espada. «No busques una para pelear, busca una que sea parte de ti» le había dicho. Mucho tiempo no entendió esa frase, pero ahora la comprendía. Debían ser como una extensión de su cuerpo. Poco a poco del suelo fueron surgiendo dos espadas delgadas, con el mango firme y casi de la mitad del largo de sus brazos, y como un detalle especial, un tigre grabado en cada hoja.

Las giró en sus patas y notó que eran perfectas. Perfecto peso. Perfecto equilibrio. Perfecta maniobrabilidad. Se lanzó contra Zhang y atacó. Esquivó un mandoble del animal, con una espada detuvo el golpe del zorro y cuando éste se disponía a hacer el giro para dar otro mandoble, ella se adelantó y dio un corte al inmortal: un corte limpio en su rostro, su lado derecho, desde la frente hasta la barbilla, tenía una línea perfecta que empezó a teñirse de rojo. Zhang rugió y lanzó una patada, pero Bai la esquivó con facilidad y se alejó a una distancia segura.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¡Ese estilo de pelea no es de una maestra de Kung Fu! —rugió Zhang, sujetándose el rostro y mirando a la gacela.

Ella sonrió y giró sus espadas en sus pezuñas, dando un aire amenazador.

—Soy Bai Hu. Maestra del Palacio Zafiro al norte de China y Guerrera Tigre. —Hizo una reverencia con sorna y se lanzó contra Zhang—. ¡Un placer!

 **o—o**

Tigresa estaba empezando a sentir el cansancio. Usar su Chi indiscriminadamente, mantener la forma de la lanza y evitar que se desmoronada, evitar los proyectiles —finas y pequeñas lanzas, del tamaño de una aguja, rocas encendidas y rocas comunes— y evitar las estocadas de ambas lanzas de He la estaba agotando en gran medida. Necesitaba encontrar una brecha para poder derrotarla. Había una manera pero no era fácil. Requería tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa Tigresa? —dijo He lanzando estocadas rápidamente—. No me digas que te estás agotando ¡Yo puedo seguir eternamente!

Tigresa no respondió, eso sería fuerza desperdiciada. Estaba tratando de hallar algún hueco, alguna abertura en la manera de ataque de la leopardo, pero ella atacaba tan rápida y tan eufórica que, aunque la encontrase, aprovecharla le iba a ser complicado. Esquivó una pequeña aguja de metal que salió de una de grieta que se abrió al lado de la oreja de He y vio que ella giró su hombro hacia atrás para dar un mandoble con la lanza. « _Ahí_ » pensó Tigresa. Esa era la brecha que necesitaba.

Dio media vuelta sobre sí misma y cuando fue a golpear a He con el mango de la lanza e impulsarse con la fuerza del golpe se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, que era una trampa. Una de las lanzas de ella estaba hacia atrás, pero la otra estaba peligrosamente cerca. Solo bastaba que He moviera su pata hacia arriba y la lanza le cortaría el cuello.

Vio como la leopardo esbozó una sonrisa retorcida, victoriosa.

Tigresa se negaba a que ese fuera el final. Debía haber alguna manera, algo que la salvara de ese momento, pero solo veía el arma moverse en cámara lenta. Cuando creyó que era el fin, un bastón de Jade surcó el aire y se clavó entre ambas felinas. El desconcierto en la leopardo le vino como un rayo de luz a Tigresa. Se apoyó del bastón y se impulsó lejos de ella. Cuando se hallaba a una distancia segura, sonrió, al reconocer el bastón.

Era de Po.

El panda apareció con su traje de blanco y negro, como un maestro del Chi completo, cosa que alegró a la felina. Esta vez él no sufriría represalias por su uso. Po la volteó a mirar y con una mirada se dieron un plan ¿Tanto se habían compenetrado que se entendían sin necesidad de palabras?

Po empezó a luchar con He, haciéndole tiempo a Tigresa para lo que sea que fuera a hacer.

Tigresa se relajó e hizo los pasos de la maestría del Chi. Debía concentrarse si quería que saliera bien. Cuando terminó de hacer los pasos colocó sus patas de una manera distinta. Normalmente luego de hacer la maestría la pata derecha sostiene la izquierda, pero esta vez Tigresa mantenía ambas patas a nivel del pecho, ambas con la palma hacía afuera: la izquierda apuntaba hacia arriba y la derecha hacia abajo.

« _Para terminar con ellos debes manejar los tres principios de todo: la vida, la muerte y el equilibrio entre ellos…_ »

Las palabras de Li Xuan empezaban a resonarle en la mente cuando ella trataba de canalizar su Chi hacia sus patas. Había podido hacerlo en el mundo de los Espíritus y debía poder hacerlo ahora.

« _El primer principio: la vida. La vida es luz, la vida es calor, la vida es el sol._ »

Concentró su Chi en su pata izquierda y en la palma de la misma apareció un círculo color blanco.

« _El segundo principio: la muerte. La muerte es sombra, la muerte es frío, la muerte es la luna._ »

Esta vez concentró su Chi en su pata derecha y en la palma de la misma apareció la forma de una luna creciente color negro.

Ahora tenía las marcas respectivas en cada pata, solo debía condensar su Chi en ellas y mantener cada marca. Era complicado así como peligroso. Si se centraba en la pata izquierda, donde tenía el sol, y enviaba más Chi a esta, podría morir incinerada. En cambio si hacía lo contrario y concentraba el Chi en la derecha, donde tenía la luna, podía simplemente convertirse en humo y morir. Debía mantener el equilibrio.

« _Cuando aparezcan las marcas debes centrarte. No te inclines a ningún lado. Mantente neutral pero a la vez debes pensar en lo que te ata al mundo terrenal. Ese poder no es algo que un mortal pueda controlar pero para poder hacerlo debes estar atada a ese mundo, esa es la razón por la que yo no puedo hacerlo, nada me ata, pero tú, Tigresa, si lo tienes. Solo debes pensar en ello_ »

Bien, pensar en la que lo ata. Sabía lo que la impulsaba a seguir, pero eso no puede llamarse una atadura. Las ataduras son impedimentos, son cosas que te obligan a estar. Ella no pensaba así, eso no lo ataba, eso lo impulsaba. Lei-Lei, Po, los Furiosos incluso Shifu. Ellos no son ataduras, ellos son su razón.

Las marcas de sus patas emitieron un tenue brillo de su respectivo color, indicando que la proporción era la exacta.

« _Cuando logres manejar los dos primeros principios debes extraerles el alma a los Inmortales y solidificarla. Así evitarás que reencarnen, revivan o adopten una nueva forma, pero esto será temporal_ »

Le dio un grito a Po y este se giró. El panda se sorprendió al verla: la marca de su cuello recubría por completo su cuerpo, el traje emitía un brillo dorado intenso y sus patas uno de un color distinto. Se apartó para que ella atacara y la felina lo hizo a una velocidad de vértigo. En un parpadeo Tigresa tenía la pata derecha sobre el cuello de He y la leopardo, quien no pudo reaccionar, estaba con la mirada fija en la felina.

« _Debes siempre tomarlos primero con la derecha. La pata que represente la muerte los dejará inmóviles, conscientes, pero inmóviles y podrás proseguir…_ »

Colocó su pata izquierda en el pecho de la felina, apretó como si estuviera agarrando algo y tiró. En su pata se arremolinó una niebla blancuzca. Se le hizo muy parecido a la manera en que Kai les arrebataba el Chi a los maestros, solo que esta vez, no era el Chi.

« _La izquierda la colocarás en el pecho y tirarás con fuerza. El alma, aunque intangible, la podrás sentir en tus patas. La sensación en sí no existe pero tú sabrás cuando la tengas. Cuando la sientas y tires soltarás con la derecha y harás los pasos de la maestría del Chi y de esa manera solidificarás el alma_ »

Siguiendo las indicaciones que le había dado Li Xuan en el mundo de los espíritus realizó los pasos de la maestría cuando sintió, o más bien supuso, que tenía en sus patas la alma de la leopardo y cuando terminó los pasos, notó que tenía entre ellas un pequeño cristal. No más grande que una pupila ni más grueso que una canica. Miró al cuerpo de He y vio como este caía hacia atrás sin mostrar señas de vida alguna.

Se guardó el cristal en su bolsillo y cayó de rodillas al suelo, jadeando agotada. En eso Po se le acercó y le preguntó:

—¿Qué-fue-eso? —dijo haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba.

—El comienzo.

Tigresa no quería darle más explicaciones a Po, sería mejor así.

« _Cuando el sol y la luna aparezcan, no habrá vuelta atrás, Tigresa. Deberás terminarlo_ ».

Solo recordar eso le hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta. Se paró con dificultad y formó una sonrisa forzada para Po.

—Debemos… —jadeó—. Debemos ayudar a los demás.

Notó como las grietas del cielo y las de los alrededores empezaban a desaparecer, incluidas las dos enormes situadas a unos diez metros de ellos, en el límite del valle. Por un momento suspiró tranquila pero una voz la alertó.

—¿Ayudar a quién?

Volteó en dirección hacia la voz, la cual salía de las grietas que se estaban cerrando. Una pata asomo desde dentro y abrió de un golpe el portal, dejando ver a dos animales. Ambos emitían un aura intimidante así como una imagen muy distinta entre ellos.

El de la derecha era una panda, no más alto que Po. Llevaba una armadura imperial completamente negra y caminaba despreocupado con las patas detrás de la cabeza sin siquiera reparar en ella o en Po. El otro era un tigre, un pelo más bajo que el panda, pero muy fornido y con varias cicatrices en el rostro, también llevaba una armadura imperial, pero esta era dorada, parecía de oro macizo. Una de sus patas sostenía la grieta evitando que se cerrase y en la otra llevaba un abanico.

El abanico más extraño y tétrico que Tigresa haya visto jamás: primero parecía uno común y corriente, pero luego cambiaba y parecía hecho con huesos, luego cambiaba de nuevo y esta vez parecía hecho de piel a la cual le goteaba sangre, después se volvía completamente negro, casi de humo; luego se volvía completamente de fuego y así sucesivamente.

Ambos animales salieron de la grieta y el tigre le lanzó una sonrisa con sorna, aunque más bien parecía disfrutar de la sorpresa y algo de miedo en la felina.

—No irán a ningún lado.

* * *

Buenas mi gente.

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

Un poco largo, lo siento por eso.

¡Díganme que opinan!

¿Qué creen que sucederá?

¿Cómo les parecen las distintas batallas?

¿Cómo les pareció la entrada de los jefes de los Inmortales?

¿Les gustó todo el capítulo?

Dejen sus reviews, las leo todas.

Nos vemos en una semana.

Nos leemos luego.

P.D. ¿Podrían pasarse por mi fic "I'm in love with a monster" y decirme que les parece? Ahí estoy adentrándome más a fondo en el tema del romance, y necesito opiniones.

Ahora sí, nos leemos luego.


	16. Chapter 16 - Pérdidas

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S QUE SALDRÁN MAS ADELANTE)**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Daniel Shurtugal:** gracias por tu review. Si ese capítulo te dejó inquieto, me imagino cómo te dejará este :v, espero que te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Bai Hu es la polla con cebollas. Badass por excelencia y ya verás por qué :v En cuanto a la canica pues, sí se rompe, es temporal y ya verás por qué en lso capítulos venideros. Y sí, presión, mucha preción y cuando leas las últimas lineas verás lo que realmente es ¡PRESIÓN! :v. Gracias por leer

 **Pyro phoenix-bird:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, espro que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leer.

 **Les recomiendo que oigan "Requiem for a Dream" durante todo el capítulo.**

Bueno mi gente michas gracias por sus review, favoritos y follows, no saben la sensación tan hermosa que es que a alguien le guste algo creado por ti. Realmente me inspiran a seguir adelante.

* * *

 **Capitulo XVI – Pérdidas.**

Tai-Lung ayudó a levantar a Xhu y ambos se quedaron viendo al lobo.

Han los veía analizándolos con la mirada, tratando de idear la mejor manera de derrotarlos sin salir muy lastimado ni tener que esforzarse mucho.

Xhu notó que la espada del lobo estaba muy lejos del mismo y por ende, no podría defenderse si ambos atacaban combinados, pero había algo que la preocupaba: su manejo del aire. Si realmente Han controla el aire como dijo, la pelea podría tomar un giro negativo hacia ellos. Si el lobo llegase a crear un vacio alrededor de ella y lograra extraer todo el oxígeno, no podría hacer combustión y su elemento quedaría inútil.

—¿Qué tenemos? —preguntó Tai-Lung.

—El Inmortal de la música —dijo Xhu—. Controla el viento y el sonido producido por su flauta de bambú te paraliza y causa diversos efectos. Posiblemente controle los nervios.

—Ya veo. ¿Algún plan?

—Ninguno.

Tai-Lung bufó desafiante y se lanzó al ataque contra el lobo. Bien. Xhu podría utilizar ese breve espacio de tiempo en el cual ambos estén luchando para idear alguna estrategia. Fuego. Ella lo domina, pero si Han crea mucho viento su fuego será inútil, pero eso también puede aplicarse a la inversa. Si ella creara mucho fuego, el viento de Han en lugar de apagarlo lo aumentaría.

Concentró su Chi y pequeñas llamas empezaron a aparecer en su cuerpo, luego de unos instantes, tenía la suficiente cantidad de llamas para poder atacar.

Tai-Lung notó el calor procedente de Xhu y supo de inmediato que ella atacaría. Asestó una patada al pecho del lobo causando que se alejara un poco. El leopardo aprovechó esto y dio un salto atrás dejándole vía libre a Xhu para que atacase.

Xhu concentró todo el fuego en un solo punto de sus patas y lo lanzó hacia el lobo con una sola llamarada del tamaño de una casa. Creyó que le sería imposible a Han destruir o por lo menos evitar semejante masa de fuego, pero vio como el lobo se encorvaba un poco, como si estuviera sacando su espada, y en la palma de sus patas el viento empezaba a arremolinarse.

«No podrá», pensó Xhu preparando una segunda llamarada.

Notó que el viento alrededor de las patas de Han se volvió más fino y que alrededor de sus pies empezaba a formarse un pequeño tornado. Cuando la enorme bola de fuego estaba por impactar al lobo, éste levantó una pata al cielo y la bajó de un tajo, simulando una espada. La presión del aire cambió por un instante y la esfera de llamas se dividió en dos, deshaciéndose por el aire.

Xhu no se podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ese lobo había dividido a la mitad una densa masa de fuego con solo sus patas. Era imposible. Fijó la vista en Han y él los miraba burlonamente, como esperando algún otro movimiento para divertirse. Miró de soslayo a Tai-Lung y este tenía una expresión asombrada.

El lobo con un ademán de la mano invocó los vientos cerca de su wakizashi en el suelo y la espada se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia él. Han, una vez con la espada, empezó a murmurar algo que ni Xhu ni Tai-Lung alcanzaron a escuchar.

Ambos se quedaron un momento observando al lobo, esperando el siguiente movimiento que haría. Alrededor de Han, en sus patas y sus pies, el viento empezó a arremolinarse y condensarse, como un vendaval en miniatura. Ahí cayó en cuenta, estaba empezando a crear un vacío e iba dirigido hacia ella. Debía detenerlo antes de que lograra completarlo, o si no, ella sería inútil.

Realizó los pasos de la maestría y el Chi, empezó a concentrarlo en sus patas. La idea era simple, hacer el tiempo suficiente y lograr impactar un golpe al pecho de Han para así dejarle una marca y ella poder realizar un ataque a gran escala sin riesgo a fallar.

Lanzó una mirada furtiva a Tai-Lung y este, al ver la concentración del Chi en las patas de Xhu, asintió con firmeza. Había captado lo que ella necesitaba: tiempo. Xhu le lanzó una sonrisa de soslayo y le pareció cómico. Cuando peleo contra Lan Caihe junto a Mono y Mantis ellos no se compenetraron con ella, pero con Tai-Lung era distinto. El leopardo captaba todo y hasta se anticipaba a las palabras. Xhu no comprendía por qué les causaba tanto repelús a los demás miembros del Palacio de Jade.

Cuando el Chi terminó por condensarse en una masa relativamente sólida en sus patas, Xhu relajó su mente y pensó en fuego; unos segundos después, de sus brazos y patas brotaron pequeñas llamas hasta que en entraron en contacto con el Chi, éste tomó una tonalidad roja brillante.

Tai-Lung fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque, seguido de cerca por Xhu. El leopardo comenzó a lanzar golpes y patadas al lobo, pero la fuerte presión del viento evitaba que los golpes conectaran o simplemente los desviaba y terminaba rozando por poco a la loba. Xhu por su parte, estaba esperando el momento justo; todo huracán o tornado tiene un punto frágil y más aún si Han lo está moviendo para defenderse.

Tai-Lung saltó y trató de conectar una patada en la cabeza de Han, pero el semi-tornado que había cobrado un mayor tamaño se elevó del suelo y le sirvió como escudo protector. «Ahora», pensó Xhu, lanzándose al ataque.

Logró conectar una serie de golpes al lobo que lo sacó de sus murmullos. Una patada lateral en el costado y luego, el golpe que más requería asestarle, uno en el centro del pecho. Al retirar su pata una marca circular quedó en el pecho de Han, tomando una tonalidad roja, contrastando con el negro pelaje del lobo.

Ella saltó hacia atrás y al chasquear sus dedos, sus brazos se cubrieron en llamas. Tai-Lung, de una vez por todas, logró darle la patada en la cabeza, causando que Han se estrellase contra el suelo, con un ruido sordo. El viento alrededor del lobo aminoró su marcha y empezaba a disiparse, pero muy lentamente.

Xhu colocó sus patas en el suelo y lanzó un grito gutural. Las llamas de sus brazos bajaron al suelo y se movieron como si tuvieran vida propia; reptaron hasta Han y lo ataron, impidiéndole moverse. Una de las dos largas llamas de fuego lo ató al suelo mientras la otra se unía con el débil tornado que se estaba disipando, logrando así aumentar su poder y fuerza. El pequeño remolino, antes de viento, ahora era de fuego puro, alzándose cada vez más hasta que engulló en un pequeño tornado de fuego.

Xhu veía la manera en que era tragado Han, pero eso no le daba constancia de que sería todo, debía hacerlo crecer, o por lo menos, recubrirlo. Dio un golpe al suelo con ambas patas y un circulo aún más grande se formó alrededor del pequeño tornado de fuego de Han. La loba gritó con todas sus fuerzas y un enorme muro de fuego, de la altura de dos casas, se alzó entre ambos y Han. El muro giró sobre sí mismo formando una tormenta de fuego, de un calor abrasador y con un enorme rugido que opacó los gritos de Han.

Luego de haber convocado semejante masa de calor, Xhu se tambaleó y la visión se le puso borrosa por el esfuerzo, pero Tai-Lung la tomó por los hombros y evitó que se cayera. Cuando miró al leopardo, éste tenía la vista puesta en el fuego.

—¿Crees que con eso? —preguntó

—No —jadeo—. Es un Inmortal, ellos tienen una habilidad que los cura, un… modo Yin.

—No creo que pueda salir de eso —Tai-Lung señaló con su cabeza el muro de fuego—. Es decir, sería improbable.

Xhu rió, sarcástica. Cuando iba a responder, la presión bajó súbitamente y el aire se enfrió. La enorme tormenta de fuego se disipó como si hubiera explotado desde adentro y se extinguió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; donde debían estar las cenizas de Han, había un lobo con enormes quemaduras de las cuales la sangre brotaba de a montones, pero había algo distinto. Una fina capa negra lo revestía, y a la vez, estaba sanando sus heridas a un ritmo alarmante. Dónde debía haber una quemadura que le llegara hasta el hueso, la piel empezaba a regenerarse.

—Casi, Guerrera Fénix… —dijo Han—, si hubiera tardado un segundo más en activar mi modo Yin, hubiera muerto.

Han apuntó su wakizashi hacia ellos y movió sus labios sin decir nada. Alrededor de ella y del leopardo de las nieves, al aire se volvió más fino y le empezó a costar respirar. Una pared de viento se levantó entre ellos y el lobo, mientras éste los veía con una sonrisa desfigurada, que lo volvía aterrador debido a las graves quemaduras en su rostro. A los pocos segundos Tai-Lung cayó de rodillas al suelo sujetándose el cuello, tratando de respirar.

Xhu parecía ir por el mismo camino que el leopardo, pero ella podía soportar un poco mejor la falta de oxígeno, la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas y sentía que el pecho se le fuera a salir. Chistó en silencio al captar que estaban sin opciones y la única que le venía a la mente podría acabar con ella.

Suspiró. Ahora no le importaba, debía detener al lobo o ambos morirían, o peor, muchos animales morirían. Además de que debía llevarle a Han a Tigresa, ella sabría como matarlos de una vez por todas. Realizó los pasos de la maestría y concentró todo su Chi en un único punto de su pecho.

—La primera llama: la del hogar y la familia —Su brazo derecho se situó en la parte baja de su pecho—. La segunda llama: la del caos y el dolor —Su brazo izquierdo se situó en la parte alta de su pecho.

El punto intermedio de su pecho entre sus patas izquierda y derecha empezó a brillar de un rojo incandescente. Parecía que fuera lava en lugar de Chi. Su cuerpo se cubrió de fuego, pero las llamas desaparecieron al instante.

—La tercera llama: la de la vida y la transición.

Empezó a sentir una sensación agradable en el pecho. Su cuerpo se recubrió de Chi dorado rojizo, pero parecía hecha de fuego. Bajo su piel las llamas vacilaban e iluminaban su cráneo. Detestaba llegar a esto, pero era la única manera. El único fuego que no podía ser apagado era el fuego de la vida. Se miró las patas y pudo notar como sus garras brillaban bajo su piel.

Solo tenía un ataque.

Tomó a Tai-Lung del brazo y lo levantó. La expresión de él era una de sorpresa, independientemente de que estuviera a punto de asfixiarse, no pudo evitar impactarse al ver el aspecto de la loba. Xhu sonrió, cosa que le resultó desconcertante entre las llamas, sus colmillos parecían como lingotes de plata fundidos y lo siguiente lo dejó aún más sorprendido. Xhu lo besó.

Ella se separó y antes de lanzarse al ataque le dijo unas últimas palabras al leopardo.

—Te concedo la bendición del fénix, Tai-Lung —dijo Xhu—. Cuando yo muera, mi poder renacerá en ti. Un honor pelear a tu lado.

Él no captó absolutamente nada, aún estaba muy atontado por lo sucedido.

Xhu se lanzó contra Han. De un golpe la pared de aire se deshizo, sorprendiendo al lobo. Han trató de asestarle un golpe, pero ella lo esquivó sin esfuerzo. Le dio una patada al mentón que lo elevó en el aire. Saltó y se colocó sobre él y con un golpe lo mandó al suelo, generando un estruendo.

«No puedo seguir conteniendo las llamas por más tiempo» pensó, antes de lanzarse en su último ataque. Se lanzó en picada contra el lobo, impactándole un golpe en el pecho con ambas patas.

 _—¡Zuìhòu Huo!_

El suelo alrededor de ellos se derritió como mantequilla y un enorme círculo de fuego los envolvió a ambos. El suelo se volvió completamente rojo y dejó surgir una enorme ave hecha de llamas con un fuerte chillido: un fénix. Voló hacia el cielo y cayó en picada tomándolos a ambos con las patas y elevándolos al cielo. Los tres (Xhu, Han y el fénix) se volvieron una bola de fuego borrosa en el cielo cada vez más pequeña y más caliente.

Tai-Lung no podía ver fijamente la especie de pequeño segundo sol en el cielo, el brillo y el calor le impedían enfocar la vista. Con el rabillo del ojo, notó que las casas a su alrededor se prendían en fuego y se reducían a cenizas, pero por alguna razón él no. Ahí fue cuando comprendió lo que «La bendición del Fénix», significaba.

La explosión tiñó el cielo entero de color rojo.

 **-o-**

Al oeste del valle la pelea entre Bai, la Guerrera Tigre y Zhang Guo Lao, el Inmortal del conocimiento, estaba en su apogeo.

La batalla estaba un poco más encaminada hacia Bai. Ella había logrado sacarle un poco de ventaja al zorro aplicando un estilo de pelea poco convencional, mezclaba los movimientos fluidos del Kung Fu aprendido, con algunos ataques que su padre le había enseñado de joven. Le habían servido de mucho, sí, pero cuando el zorro empezó a seguirle el ritmo las cosas dejaron de estar bien.

La gacela lograba romper la defensa del zorro y lograr acertarle varios tajos al animal; en el rostro, en los brazos, el abdomen y demás, pero desde que él se recubrió en una fina capa negra las cosas empezaron a ir mal.

No por el hecho de que el zorro fuera más veloz que ella o más fuerte. Bueno, fuerte si era, si esa hacha le lograba dar un solo tajo sería el fin de ella, pero lo que la frustraba y enojaba era que por más que ella atacara, Zhang siempre se recuperaba. Sus heridas sanaban y se lanzaba de nuevo contra ella.

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ella terminaría agotándose y por ende, perdiendo.

Esta vez Zhang hizo algo que la sorprendió. En lugar de atacarla a ella, lanzó su hacha. No supo cómo hizo para poder arrojarla porque el hacha fácilmente lo doblaba en tamaño, pero logró hacerlo.

Ella estaba cansada, pero pudo ver como el arma se aproximaba peligrosamente a ella. Trató de saltar a un lado para evadirla, pero sus piernas no les respondían como ella quería. El agotamiento le estaba pasando factura, y en el peor momento posible. La única opción que tenía era bloquearla o recibir el impacto y ni loca que estuviera para dejarse impactar por un hacha que la puede partir en dos con suma facilidad.

Cruzó sus dos espadas en X sobre su cuerpo y se preparó mentalmente para recibir el golpe. Cuando éste llegó fue ridículamente fuerte. El metal del hacha chirrió contra ambas espadas y faltó poco para que ambos brazos se le quebraran de la enorme fuerza de impacto que recibió. Pensó por un breve momento que logró detenerla, pero Zhang apareció delante de ella y le dio una patada al hacha, impulsándola más aún.

Las dos espadas que Bai sostenía se rompieron como mondadientes y en su mente resonaba una frase de su padre cuando le había enseñado a luchar. «Nunca combatas fuerza con fuerza».

La presión del hacha le dejó un feo corte en el pecho, pero ella saltó hacia atrás con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y evitó, por los pelos, que el hacha la picara en dos de un tajo. Las esquirlas de ambas espadas volaron por los aires, unas terminaron en ella y un trozo mediano fue a parar en el brazo de Zhang, pero éste lo sacó como si nada y la herida empezó a cerrarse poco a poco.

La expresión del zorro era irritable, es como si dijera: «Por más que intentes, no me harás daño».

Bai arrojó lo único que quedó intacto de las espadas: las empuñaduras. El dolor del golpe le resonaba en el cuerpo y le aturdía la cabeza, atontándola, pero no podía darse el lujo de desmayarse ahora. Colocó ambas patas en el suelo, se concentró e hizo surgir del mismo, unas espadas dobles, exactamente iguales a las que el zorro destruyó.

—¿Otra vez eso? —preguntó Zhang, burlón—, ya viste lo que le hice a esas espaditas. Intenta algo nuevo ¿O es que no puedes?

Bai no respondió. Primero, porque sería un gasto inútil de energía y segundo porque realmente no podía atacar de otro modo. Si ella cambiaba de arma la balanza se inclinaría aún más a favor del zorro. Se miró los brazos, unos cuantos cortes, pero el que más le preocupaba era el que tenía en el pecho: un tajo de media luna semi-profundo el cual mermaba sus fuerzas y la debilitaba cada vez más, pero había algo positivo, su Chi estaba empezando el proceso de sanación. Lento, demasiado para su gusto, pero la sangre empezaba a emanar en menor cantidad.

Sin pensar en más nada se lanzó contra Zhang. Era exactamente lo mismo que la última vez: lograba romper su defesa, darle un corte y saltar a una distancia segura para que luego las heridas que les causó al zorro se curasen por la estela negra de su cuerpo. Una pérdida de tiempo.

Cuando se dispuso a atacar de nuevo hubo un fuerte chillido a sus espaldas. Instintivamente volteó a ver hacia el origen del sonido y notó que al este del valle una enorme ave hecha de fuego se elevaba hacia el cielo. Pudo distinguir dos diminutas manchas en sus garras, pero no supo identificarlas. Al caer en cuenta de que era un fénix supo que debían de ser Xhu y algún enemigo.

El ave llegó a un punto alto y se volvió cada vez más pequeña hasta que explotó, cubriendo el cielo de rojo. Bai tragó grueso, si esa técnica era de Xhu era muy improbable que ella saliera viva de eso y peor aún, hubiera sido capaz de matar a su Inmortal lo que no podía permitirse. Tigresa tenía una razón de peso para pedirles que no los matara.

Suspiró y dio una patada al suelo, haciendo surgir una jabalina hecha de metal. La levantó en el aire y apuntó hacia donde estaban los rastros de la explosión. Murmuró unas palabras en chino antiguo y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas.

Esperaba que la jabalina llegase a destino y se clavara en el pecho del inmortal, evitando así que muriera del todo, muerto podría estar, sí, pero al menos eso evitaría que su alma pasara al Inframundo de manera temporal. No tenía la capacidad de retenerla en el mundo de los vivos por completo, pero debido a que el Tigre Blanco se asocia con la muerte, retenerla temporalmente estaba entre sus posibilidades.

—Parece que uno de tus compañeros se murió —se burló Zhang.

Bai bufó, pero no le dirigió la palabra al zorro. Al lado sur del valle una gran esfera de agua explotó en el cielo. No era como la enorme explosión del fénix, por lo que Bai supuso que debía ser una señal de ayuda. Perfecto, un Guerrero muerto y otro en problemas.

Debía ir a ayudar, pero primero tenía que derrotar al enemigo que tenía en frente. No podía seguir en esto, debía terminar la más rápido posible. Suspiró y lanzó ambas espadas al zorro, a modo de distracción.

Zhang se cubrió con su hacha, pero eso le dio el tiempo suficiente para poner su plan en marcha. Se relajó y colocó ambas patas sobre el suelo, una sobre a otra. Sabía que usar esa habilidad la dejaría al borde del colapso, pero era la manera más rápida de terminar con todo esto. Emanó gran cantidad de Chi hacia el suelo y al levantar las patas una espada salió del mismo. De funda blanca como la nieve y una empuñadura azul, un azul como el agua.

Exhaló y dejó que el miedo la abandonase. Estaba calma. Tranquila. Se llevó la espada a nivel de la cintura, abrió su postura y colocó la pata derecha sobre la empuñadura. Miró a Zhang.

—Antes dijiste que mi estilo de batalla no es de una maestra y estás en lo cierto…, pero no del todo.

Hizo un rápido movimiento y hubo un destello de luz. Demasiado rápido para seguirlo con la vista. Preciso. El cual hizo un grave corte en las patas de Zhang, haciéndole soltar el hacha, cayendo ésta en el suelo con un repiqueteo metálico.

Zhang formó una expresión de angustia.

—Ese estilo no es chino —acusó.

Bai sonrió.

—Ya te harás una idea, ¿cierto?

Zhang trató de tomar de nuevo su hacha, pero las heridas de sus patas sanaban más lento y le impedían agarrarla.

—¿Qué diferencia tiene estos cortes? —inquirió angustiado, viéndose las patas.

—Mi padre que era un ronin, me enseñó a atacar a lugares específicos, no a lanzar cortes sin un objetivo.

Zhang no apartó la mirada de la gacela.

Bai sonrió y se dispuso a atacar. Corrió sin soltar la espada y le asestó una patada en el pecho a Zhang seguida de una en el mentón con tal fuerza que lo hizo elevarse muy alto en el aire. Llevó su pata a la empuñadura de la espada y exhaló; abrió los ojos y atacó.

— _¡Iaido: Kiritsuke!_

Bai desenvainó su espada, dio un corte y volvió a envainar, generando un haz de luz al hacerlo. Era demasiado rápido para seguirlo con el ojo, demasiado preciso para esquivarlo y demasiado potente para soportarlo. Logró cortar de un tajo un brazo del zorro de una manera ridículamente limpia. Repitió el ataque y le cortó el otro, antes de que cayera al suelo, generando un ruido sordo y salpicando sangre alrededor.

Zhang empezaba a moverse esporádicamente, entrando en shock. Bai, previendo la muerte de este, hizo lo mismo que hace un rato. Dio una patada al suelo sacando una jabalina.

—Con esto no morirás tan rápido —afirmó, clavándosela en el centro del pecho—, disfrutaras del dolor que has causado en carne propia.

Ahora que había logrado reducir al Inmortal, debía ir a ayudar a Xuan y después volver a por el cuerpo de Zhang para llevárselo a Tigresa.

 **-o-**

Xuan no la tenía nada sencillo.

Su oponente, el Inmortal de la Sanación y la Visión, Li Tieguai, era un hueso duro de roer. El tigre pensó que al ser alguien tan de avanzada edad iba a ser relativamente sencillo, pero fue todo lo contrario.

El cocodrilo esquivaba todos y cada uno de los golpes y patadas que Xuan lanzaba. Se hacía hacia un lado, se agachaba o respondía con un golpe o un empujón. Eso era lo que más enfurecía al tigre. No era el hecho de que de alguna manera Tie pudiera evadir sus golpes, sino la manera en que respondía cuando lo hacía. Un leve golpe o un simple empujón, como si estuviera tratando con un niño fastidioso.

Xuan rugió de la ira e hizo que del suelo emanara una gran cantidad de agua, dejando el lugar como una laguna. Iba a aprovechar eso, él se movía mejor en lugares donde hubiera agua, así como también se recuperaba del cansancio más rápido.

Miró a Tie, pero éste estaba con una expresión de cansancio y fastidio, como si la pelea se hubiera extendido mucho. Se lanzó contra él, pero esta vez, hizo que el agua detrás del cocodrilo se elevase y lo propulsara hacia él.

El empujón que le dio el agua por la espalda tomó desprevenido a Tie, giró su vista hacia atrás para ver qué sucedía, pero al hacerlo no pudo esquivar los golpes y patadas del tigre.

Fue una serie de impactos cargados de furia y desahogo, desquitándose que lo haya subestimado, y de último un zarpazo en el rostro. Cuatro gruesas líneas le surcaban la mejilla a Tie.

Saltó hacia atrás y se puso a una distancia segura del cocodrilo. Ahora comprendía todo. Por eso no podía conectarle golpe alguno cuando lo atacaba directamente, o mejor dicho, dentro del rango de visión de Tie. El cocodrilo puede prever cualquier movimiento que haga siempre y cuando esté dentro de su rango de visión, por eso lo tomó por sorpresa el empujón de agua y por eso, cuando se volteó a verlo, no pudo esquivar los golpes y el zarpazo.

Deducir esto lo puso de mejor ánimo, pero no le duró mucho. Uno de sus dos títulos era «La visión» y según lo que logró entender eso significa que no podrá vencerlo él solo, deberá colaborar con alguien para que lo tome por sorpresa.

Oyó un chillido de un ave a lo lejos y de repente el cielo se tiño de rojo, siendo seguido después del sonido de una explosión. No volteó a ver porque no iba a permitirse que Tie lo atacara, pero aprovechó que el cocodrilo si lo hizo y mandó una esfera de agua al cielo, qué, al llegar a cierta altura, explotó. No era la mejor manera de pedir algún refuerzo, pero alguien podría venir.

O eso esperaba.

De reojo pudo notar como el zarpazo en el rostro de Tie se curaba solo. Eso lo desconcertó. Se supone que ellos pueden curar sus heridas automáticamente cuando están bajo el Modo Yin, pero él no lo estaba.

Tie sonrió al ver la expresión de Xuan.

—De seguro te preguntas por esto —Apuntó a su mejilla, la cual había sanado por completo—. Por algo mi otro título es «La sanación», es decir, que me curo sin necesidad del Modo Yin, pero si lo llego a activar, mi regeneración aumenta a tal punto que apenas me haga una herida al instante se cura. Ahora, muchacho, muérete de una vez.

Se lanzó contra el tigre y lazó varios ataques. Si no hubiera sido porque la zona estaba con una capa de agua por el suelo, no le hubiera dado tiempo a Xuan de defenderse. Logró levantar un muro de agua entre Tie y él, y colocarse a una zona segura.

Debía esperar a que alguien llegase a echarle un cable, pero no podía simplemente esperarlo y ya, debía hacer tiempo. Estiró su pata derecha y el agua a su alrededor se mezcló con su Chi y empezó a levantarse una columna de agua, burbujeando. De ésta salió un tridente, el cual le serviría para atacar al cocodrilo y a la vez mantener su distancia.

Se lanzó al ataque y lanzó tajos y estocadas como si no hubiera un mañana, pero Tie esquivabas todos y cada uno de los ataques. En uno de ellos Tie logró tomar el tridente por el mango y darle un golpe al tigre, mandándolo al suelo. Levantó el tridente y lo apuntó hacia Xuan quien se hallaba en el suelo tratando de levantarse.

—Reconozco que hacía mucho tiempo que alguien me lograba dar un golpe —dijo Tie—, pero hasta aquí llegaste, muchacho. Nada puede tocarme si está en mi campo visual y lamentablemente veo la manera en que vas a morir. Por tu propia arma.

—¿Y lo que no puedes ver? —dijo una voz.

Xuan irguió sus orejas al oír esa voz y Tie giró bruscamente el cuello hacia atrás. Para nada porque alguien atacó a una velocidad ridículamente rápida. Un destello de luz y las patas de Tie cayeron al suelo mutiladas de un tajo a nivel de las muñecas, dejando caer con ellas el tridente de Xuan. El tigre lo tomó y se levantó a traspiés y cuando buscó con la mirada a quien lo salvó, reparó en que fue Bai.

La gacela con una rapidez insólita lanzó cuatro cortes, todos ellos, acompañados por un haz de luz y el sonido de un metal cortando el aire a gran presión. Cuanto Tie se dio la vuelta y se concentró en Bai, ésta lo apremió con la mirada.

El mensaje era claro: ¡Atácalo!

Tomó su tridente y sin pensarlo dos veces dio una fuerte y profunda estocada al cocodrilo, atravesándole la espalda. Cuando Tie volteó a ver a Xuan, Bai aprovechó y clavó su espada en el pecho del inmortal.

Cuando Tie cayó al suelo, retorciéndose del dolor Bai soltó su espada y la colocó con cuidado en el suelo. Colocó ambas patas en el mismo e hizo surgir dos espadas cortas para luego clavarlas en los pectorales de Tie, impidiéndole mover los brazos. Luego de esto dio un pisotón en el suelo y una jabalina emergió; y la clavó en el pecho del cocodrilo.

Xuan miró incrédulo como la gacela, a pesar de estar notoriamente cansada, se desenvolvía con una tranquilidad inaudita, como si no estuviera pasando nada grave. Bai habló:

—Con esto no podrá morir y dudo que pueda moverse —dijo viendo a Tie—, aunque para estar más segura…

Otras dos espadas cortas surgieron del suelo y ella las clavó en el abdomen y cuello del cocodrilo. Volteó a ver a Xuan.

—Llévate el cuerpo al norte y dáselo a Tigresa, ella sabrá que hacer —ordenó y luego miró al este—. Yo iré a ver si al menos el inmortal con el que peleó Xhu está con el cuerpo entero.

Dicho esto se fue tan rápido como llegó.

 **-o-**

En el norte del valle Tigresa y Po estaban expectantes de que algunos de los dos Inmortales que habían aparecido de repente hiciera algún movimiento, pero ninguno de ellos parecía importarles mucho lo que ocurriera. A tal punto que ni siquiera los consideraron una amenaza.

El panda se giró hacia el tigre y con un fastidio notorio habló.

—Zhongli, ¿era necesario que viniéramos? —preguntó.

El tigre bufó fastidiado.

—No comiences, Lu —reclamó el tigre—. Nos costó mucho salir de ese asqueroso sello como para que vengas a quejarte.

El panda, Lu, bufó enojado.

Tigresa y Po se lanzaron miradas furtivas como diciendo «¿Estos son los jefes?». El tigre notó las expresiones de ambos y con un ceño fruncido se impuso ante ellos.

—El Guerrero Dragón y la catalizadora…, tienes un Chi parecido al de Li Xuan.

Tigresa frunció el ceño.

—Y tú ¿Quién diablos eres?

—Zhongli Quan, el Inmortal de la muerte y este… —Señaló con la cabeza al panda a su lado—. Lu Donngin, el Inmortal de las sombras.

Lu emitió un largo bostezo mientras refunfuñaba sobre el haber venido. Ciertamente Tigresa tampoco le agradaba que alguno de ellos dos viniesen, pero al hacerlo, las cosas serían algo más sencillas ya que no tendría que buscarlos para sacarles el alma. Algo.

El panda se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia los límites del Valle, chasqueó sus dedos y las sombras de los edificios cercanos convergieron en un solo punto, generando una sombra amplia.

—Yo me retiro Zhongli, mata a estos dos lo más pronto posible.

Tigresa reaccionó y quiso evitar que Lu se marchara, pero Po fue más rápido y logró tomar del cuello de la armadura al panda cuando éste estaba entrando en las sombras, siendo Po engullido también por ellas. Ambos pandas desaparecieron en la oscuridad y las sombras volvieron a su lugar original.

Zhongli, el tigre, miró fastidiado la escena y exhaló resignado. Miró fijamente a Tigresa y esbozó una sonrisa torcida, acentuando las horribles cicatrices de su rostro. Se sentó en el suelo en posición de loto y colocó el inquietante abanico en el suelo, a unos cuantos centímetros de él. Juntó sus patas y le lanzó una mirada desafiante a Tigresa, pero más que eso parecía como si la estuviera analizando.

Tigresa sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda. Quería saber qué fue de Po o adonde fue, pero primero tenía que hacerle frente al enemigo que tenía al frente.

—Veamos que tan fuerte eres, catalizadora.

Zhongli colocó una pata en el suelo y otra sobre el abanico y un aura negra verduzca lo cubrió por completo. Tigresa pensó que era el Modo Yin, pero lo descartó, éste se sentía diferente. Era más…, siniestro.

El suelo alrededor del tigre comenzó a temblar y la tierra empezó a revolverse, volviéndose cada vez más pantanosa hasta que adoptó la consistencia del barro. Luego se alzó y empezó a formar unos cuerpos, tres para ser exactos. Cuando Tigresa reconoció a dos, tragó grueso y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Po estuviera allí a su lado.

Una era Cao Guojiu, el búfalo, Inmortal de la fuerza, el cual había podido derrotar gracias a la repentina aparición de Tai-Lung. El segundo no lo reconoció pero era un pavo real, con rasgos afeminados, luego cayó en cuenta que posiblemente era él con quien habían peleado Xhu, Mono y Mantis, pero el tercero era el que más la inquietaba. Era Shifu, su maestro y padre adoptivo.

Se serenó, ya que solo eran eso, estatuas de barro. No estaban vivas, ellos tres estaban muertos y no allí, a lo mejor el tigre las creó para jugar con su mente y debilitarla. Pero luego el viento se volvió más frío y unas esferas blancuzcas de un brillo trémulo salieron del abanico y entraron una en cada figura.

Zhongli sonrió y la miró. Tigresa notó con horror que sus ojos habían tomado un color verde oscuro, sin pupila, sin iris, sin nada; solo un verde oscuro que ocupaba toda la cuenca. Y cuando habló, era como si hablaran tres al mismo tiempo.

—Mi título de «La muerte», no se debe a que mate mucho o con rapidez —dijo—, sino porque puedo traer de vuelta a los fallecidos.

Tigresa tragó grueso y se puso en guardia.

—Dame una buena diversión —dijo Zhongli.

Las figuras de los dos Inmortales y Shifu se movieron aparatosamente. Los huecos donde deberían ir los ojos brillaron de verde y se lanzaron al ataque.

* * *

NOTA:

 _Zuìhòu Huo: Último fuego_

* * *

Buenas mi gente.

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

Mil perdones por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Es que la inspiración no me llegaba ¡Comprendame! y si no pueden ¡Demandenme! :v

Un poco largo, lo siento por eso.

¡Díganme que opinan!

¿Qué creen que sucederá?

¿Cómo les parecieron las distintas batallas?

¿Cómo creen que hará Tigresa para enfrentarse a Shifu?

¿Qué creen que pase con Po?

¿Les gustó todo el capítulo?

Dejen sus reviews, las leo todas.

Nos vemos en una semana.

Nos leemos luego.

P.D. ¿Podrían pasarse por mi fic "Zing Memories" y decirme que les parece? Ahí estoy adentrándome más a fondo en el tema del romance, y necesito opiniones.

Ahora sí, nos leemos luego.


	17. Chapter 17 - Por ellas

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S QUE SALDRÁN MAS ADELANTE)**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Con lo de Tai-Lung pues, lo será obvio :v, pero aún no podrá usarlo, ya verás lo que quiero decir xd. Con Bai pues, me alegra que te haya gustado como la volvi tan bad ass e hice que ella ayudara a Xuan porque tengo algo planeado para él. A Tigresa pues sí, amo esos momentos estilos edo tensei xd y con Po, bueno, en este capítulo lo descubrirás. Gracias por esa review. Gracias por leer

 **Pyro phoenix-bird:** gracias por tu review. Haz pegado los versos y con los tres restantes ya verás xD. Gracias por leer.

 **SantoryuSekai:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer **  
**

Bueno mi gente michas gracias por sus review, favoritos y follows, no saben la sensación tan hermosa que es que a alguien le guste algo creado por ti. Realmente me inspiran a seguir adelante.

* * *

 **Capitulo XVII – Por ellas.**

Po no sabía dónde estaba. Todo era de una oscuridad absoluta y por más que estuviera con su Chi activo, no podía ver más allá de sus pies. Se le hizo un escalofriante parecido como cuando cayó al inframundo, solo que esta vez no podía guiarse usando la luminosidad de su Chi.

Su cuerpo emitía un tenue brillo dorado, pero al intentar maximizarlo la oscuridad lo engullía. Se serenó y evaluó la situación.

Había perseguido al inmortal a través de las sombras para evitar que se escapara y ahora terminó en quién sabe dónde. Un espacio de oscuridad infinita. La cosa pintaba mal, pintaba muy mal.

Al menos tenía un suelo sólido y podía adentrarse e investigar. Caminó hacia el norte, tratando de orientarse, pero era en vano. ¿Cómo orientarse en un lugar que no hay ni la más referencia de algo?

En la inmensa oscuridad una niebla gris apareció. Po no pudo adivinar de dónde provenía y tampoco le importaba mucho. La niebla grisácea se expandió, cubriendo una gran parte del espacio: una zona alrededor de diez o quince metros alrededor de Po.

Chasqueó sus dedos y su bastón de Jade apareció en sus patas, emitiendo un brillo verde dorado, el cual fue engullido por la oscuridad y la neblina.

Los jirones de niebla empezaron a girar y a enrollarse. De momento se volvía demasiado densa y luego se hacía tan fina que parecía desaparecer. De repente se ensortijó en sus pies. Po trató de disiparla con su bastón, pero cuando hizo contacto el arma sonó como si hubiera chocado con un metal ahuecado. Trató de moverse, pero la niebla era tan pesada que se lo impedía.

—¡Déjate de trucos!

Su voz sonaba amortiguada, como si estuviera hablando a través de telas, de muchas telas.

Una risa resonó por toda la oscuridad con un eco.

—No has muerto ni te has vuelto loco —dijo—. ¿Ya has estado en contacto con estas habilidades?

Por refunfuñó y recordó que, cuando estuvo en el inframundo, Niu Tou había dicho algo de qué a Ma Mian lo habían convencido de enseñarle el dominio de las sombras y oscuridad a alguien. Ahora no le cabía la menor duda de que ese, fue éste inmortal.

Más niebla apareció y se acercó hacia él. Po daba arqueados golpes con el bastón evitando que la misma se acercara, pero sin éxito alguno. Notó como la que tenía atrapado sus pies empezaba a subir por sus tobillos. La sensación era extraña, era como su la nieve tuviera vida propia. En el momento que puso su atención a la niebla de sus pies; la que se le acercaba a él ya se había logrado enredar en sus patas.

De un momento a otro se volvía tensa, como una cuerda y jaló con tanta fuerza que sus brazos quedaron abiertos hacia los lados.

Al fondo la niebla parecía arrejuntarse y formaba una figura amorfa. No tenía forma animal, era como tierra amontonada. Tembló por un momento y el inmortal tomó forma frente a él. Si no mal recordaba Po, se llamaba Lu Donngbin, pero ahora estaba distinto a como cuando lo vio por primera vez. Sí, seguía teniendo la misma armadura imperial tan negra como la noche, pero su cuerpo cambió. Las partes blancas de su pelaje de panda ahora parecían grises y sus ojos eran negros en su totalidad. Sin iris, sin pupila, sin nada; solo negros. Era como si todas las sombras se hubieran centrado en sus ojos.

—Qué raro —dijo Lu, haciendo una mueca. Su voz sonaba como un susurro opacado—, deberías haber muerto o mínimo volverte loco. Ni siquiera Zhongli soporta un minuto aquí dentro, pero tú has aguantado incluso a mi niebla —Lu abrió los brazos—. Interesante.

Se acercó a hacia Po. Éste se movía tratando de liberarse de la neblina que le impedía moverse, pero sin éxito alguno. Lu le colocó una pata en el pecho y una neblina mucho más oscura emanaba de él. No. No era una neblina, era una sombra.

La sombra abarcó el pecho de Po, causándole un inmenso dolor. Cuando estaba totalmente cubierto de sombra Lu introdujo su pata como si estuviera buscando algo. Po retuvo un grito de dolor. No sabía que estaba haciendo Lu, pero el dolor que le ocasionaba iba a explotarle la cabeza. No era un dolor común de una herida, era como… como si estuvieran abriéndole el alma.

Lu sonrió y sacó la pata. Chasqueó los dedos y las ataduras de niebla en Po se disiparon.

Po se tambaleó y cayó al suelo. No podía moverse a voluntad, el cuerpo le temblaba sin obedecerlo en absoluto.

—Así que tú conociste a Mian —dijo Lu, mirando a Po como si fuera un valioso espécimen—. Vaya, ¿cómo debería matarte?

Po, como pudo, alzo la mirada enojado y trató de levantarse, pero los espasmos se lo impedían. Era extraño, se sentía como si el miedo lo dominara.

Lu miró a Po y formó una expresión burlona.

—A qué es horrible, ¿verdad? —se burló—. Cuando reviso en el alma de otros se quedan así, temblorosos, pero eso me da un punto. Puedo aumentar mi poder. —Chasqueó los dedos y la niebla se arremolinó a sus espaldas. Empezó a tomar formas conocidas para Po: Tigresa, Lei-Lei, sus padres—. ¿A cuál de todos estos escenarios le tienes más miedo?

Po se sacudió el temblor al ver a sus seres queridos en forma de neblina. ¿Qué estaba planeando Lu? Po no le tenía miedo a nada. Se levantó y le planteó cara; chasqueó sus dedos y el bastón de Jade volvió a él.

—Yo no tengo miedo —dijo Po, pero su tono no lo corroboraba—. He peleado con muchos contrincantes y he ganado. Tú no serás la excepción.

Lu ladeó la cabeza, desconcertado y divertido.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó—. ¿Acaso no tuviste miedo de Tai-Lung? ¿O de morir a manos de Shen? ¿O de que Kai tomara el Chi de Tigresa? Porque sé muy bien que te preocupaba más ella que tu propia familia. ¿No tuviste miedo de haber desaparecido en el inframundo? —Con cada pregunta de Lu su cuerpo emitía una sombra amplia, primero pareció una capa que le colgaba de los hombros, pero fue creciendo hasta el punto que parecieron alas y no dejaba de aumentar de tamaño—. ¿Me vas a negar que tienes miedo a morir?

Po dio un paso atrás, notoriamente cohibido. Las formas de niebla detrás de Lu empezaron a moverse. Había una de Tigresa lanzando golpes y esquivándolos, una de Lei-Lei y sus padres. Detrás de esas manifestaciones, se formaron cuatro figuras más: la de Xhu inmóvil en el suelo y Tai-Lung a su lado, la de Xuan llevando algo en la espalda y la de Bai corriendo a algún lugar.

Po tragó saliva ¿Acaso eso estaba sucediendo en la realidad?

Fijo la mirada en los ojos totalmente negros de Lu. Mala idea porque al hacerlo reparó en la enorme sombra que se alzaba como una ola a sus espaldas. Al verla, pudo sentir como sus temores lo agobiaban. No era solo os que mencionó Lu, también habían muchos más. Tenía miedo a morir, ciertamente, pero temía que Tigresa muriera, que Lei-Lei muriera, que sus padres murieran o que simplemente no pudieran derrotar a los inmortales y todo esto sea en vano.

—A mí se me conoció una vez por ser indulgente —dijo Lu, saboreando la angustia de Po—. Cuando Zhongli y yo estábamos a punto de matar a los otros seis, antes de que nos conocieran como los Ocho Inmortales, yo los dejé vivir, pero bajo mi mando. Muchos creen que el líder es Zhongli, pero el verdadero soy yo. Así que dime, Guerrero Dragón, te dejaré elegir una de estas escenas —Lu señaló las formas de neblina a sus espaldas—. ¿Cuál quieres que sea verdad?

Po sintió un golpe de adrenalina. Si el preguntó eso es que significa que esas escenas no están pasando.

—Algo más Guerrero Dragón —agregó Lu al ver la expresión de Po—. Estas escenas son reales, solo te doy a elegir cuál de ellas quieres que no ocurra. ¿Morirán tus amigos, tu familia o tu pareja?

Po frunció el ceño, no iba a permitir que ninguna de esas opciones pasaran. Sabía que se sentía temeroso era por esa sombra que emanaba del inmortal. Le había pasado lo mismo contra Mian en el inframundo. Solo debía imponerse. Expulsó más Chi y se lanzó contra Lu.

Lu no previó esto y no supo cómo reaccionar, por lo que Po logró conectar un golpe. La sensación al hacerlo fue extraña, como si golpeara el agua. La forma de Lu tembló y se desenfocó por un momento, cosa que le extrañó a Po. El dominio de Lu con las sombras no le llegaba ni a los pies a Mian, pareciera como si…

Sonrió y atacó.

Golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra. Dio una patada de empeine en el cuello a Lu y este fue a parar lejos de Po. Gracias a que el espacio donde estaban no había absolutamente nada, Lu no podía afincarse de algo y desviar la energía de su cuerpo.

La enorme sombra que había sobre Lu la cual era una manifestación física de los temores de Po empezaba a quebrarse poco a poco. Lo había entendido. No debía dejarse llevar por el miedo, debía imponérsele y dominarlo.

Levantó el bastón de jade y trazó una estela en el aire con Chi, haciendo surgir pequeñas esferas doradas. La brillante luz que deberían emanar era, en parte, absorbida por la inmensa oscuridad. Con un mandoble del báculo las envió hacia el panda que trataba de levantarse a traspiés sin perder su constitución física. Po tenía razón con su deducción: él no tenía forma física por completo en este espacio, por lo que no podía atacarlo directamente. He ahí el por qué quería abatirlo con miedo.

Caminó hasta la forma temblorosa de Lu con el bastón en alto. Debía mantenerse firme o el inmortal lograría de nuevo dominar sus emociones. Cuando iba a acertar el golpe un muro grisáceo se alzó entre ambos. La niebla había protegido a Lu. Oyó como él chasqueó sus dedos y la enorme sombra de los temores de Po se quebró y fue directo hacia Lu, como si éste emanara un campo gravitacional que la atrajera.

La pared de niebla se quebró y la sombra envolvió al inmortal. Se movía erráticamente hasta que se consolidó. Lu aspiró con todas sus fuerzas y, literalmente, se la comió. La engulló como su fuera agua y la sombra desapareció. El cuerpo de Lu titiló con un oscuro brillo trémulo y atacó, conectando un golpe en el estomagó de Po.

Po perdió el aire de semejante golpe y salió disparado hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto. Se estabilizó como pudo y evitó caerse. La visión se le puso borrosa y un enorme cansancio lo invadió, seguido de unos espasmos.

—¿Quién crees que soy yo? —vociferó Lu, la voz cambió de un suave susurró a sonar grave, retumbándole los oídos a Po—. ¡Soy el líder de los Ocho Inmortales, a mi no me vences tan fácil!

Po se puso en guardia como pudo. No podía darse el lujo de que lo volviera a conectar otro golpe, si lo hacía, lo dejaría inconsciente y sería su fin. Se serenó y evitó que el pánico lo dominara. Sí, ahora era mortal y podía morir, pero si se asustaba le daría más poder a Lu.

—Te diré una cosa…

Lu lo miró extrañado, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a que nadie aguantara un golpe de él.

—No elegiré ninguna de tus opciones…

Concentró todo su Chi en dos puntos: los pies y el bastón, y se lanzó al ataque. Obtuvo una velocidad tan vertiginosa que Lu reaccionó tarde y, cuando iba a saltar para evitar el golpe de Po, unas plantas crecieron bajo sus pies y lo anclaron al mismo.

Po asestó un golpe con el bastón que dejó sin aliento al inmortal y, como si su cuerpo se moviera solo, dio cuatro toques el pecho de Lu. Cancelando su fuerza, o por lo menos, la fuerza que provenía de los temores materializados de Po.

La niebla que tenía forma de Tigresa y los demás se disipó.

Lu se levantó del suelo, y trató de sacar fuerzas, pero no contaba con el ataque de Po anulara sus fuerzas.

—¿Qué… qué me hiciste? —inquirió, asustado.

Po se quedó en silencio. No comprendía como hizo esto, pero según recordaba, Tigresa le había contado durante su primera vez en el Palacio que a Tai-Lung, Oogway lo había derrotado de manera similar. ¿Acaso había hecho lo mismo que él?

Saliendo de su sorpresa se lanzó sobre el inmortal y empezó a atacar sin descanso. Lamentablemente las heridas que Po le lograba infligir se curaban al momento, lo que terminaba agotándolo de sobremanera.

Lu se irguió y trató de atacar, pero la fuerza que obtuvo por el miedo del panda la había perdido, por lo que decidió atacarlo con su propio poder. Abrió sus brazos y las sombras del lugar (las cuales eran todas) empezaron a fraccionarse y a dirigirse hacia él; repotenciándolo.

—Habrás anulado el poder que me daba tu miedo, pero yo controlo las sombras —dijo—. En este espacio, no puedes matarme.

Se impulsó hacia Po y lo tomó del cuello. La sombra en su cuerpo empezó a moverse como si tuviera mente propia. Formó una especie de lanzas y empezó a clavarse en las extremidades de Po.

—Con que no querías decidir… muy bien… entonces yo mismo mataré a cada uno de tus compañeros… empezando por la tigresa y la panda… —espetó Lu, concordando cada frase clavándole la sombra a Po.

Po estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento. Las sombras le habían causado heridas en todas las extremidades, la sangre brotaba en cantidad y Po volvió a sentirse como en la pelea con Mian. La presión de la pata de Lu en el cuello de Po aumentaba, impidiéndole respirar y nublando su mente. ¿Acaso moriría allí? No. No podía darse ese lujo, debía derrotarlo. Si Lu lo mataba, él iría por Tigresa y Lei-Lei.

El miedo se sacudió de su ser, siendo reemplazado por una gran ira. Levantó la pata y tomó por el cuello a Lu. Débil y casi sin fuerzas, pero enojado. Concentró su Chi a todo lo que su cuerpo podía resistir sin temer a las consecuencias.

—¿Acaso es un último ataque suicida? —preguntó Lu, burlón.

—Hasta aquí llegaste… —dijo Po, al borde de la inconsciencia.

Lu rió estrepitosamente.

—¿Me vas a derrotar? Si apenas estás consciente.

Po jadeó, expulsó Chi a su máxima capacidad y un dragón dorado se formó a su espalda, concentrando cada vez más energía.

La expresión triunfante y burlona de Lu palideció y se volvió una de preocupación. Po supo que estaba aterrado.

—Eres incluso peor que Mian —musitó Po, cansado—. Te fortaleces del miedo y las penas ajenas y las usas en su contra, pero… eso se acabó.

Lu dio un golpe a Po, pero el Chi que lo recubría lo protegió e hizo que el agarre del panda apretara más aún.

—¡Cállate! Yo engañe al mismísimo guardián del inframundo —dijo Lu, desesperado para soltarse del agarre de Po—. Tú no eres nada comparado con él… tú eres un simple mortal.

Po rió débilmente.

—En eso tienes razón. Yo soy un simple mortal, pero este mortal logró lo que tú no; derrotar a Mian y salir del inframundo y, si de algo estoy seguro, es que no le llegas a los talones; ni en habilidad con las sombras ni en destreza.

El dragón detrás de Po brilló con fuerza, imponiéndose sobre el oscuro espacio en el que ambos se encontraban.

—Ese ataque te matará —farfulló Lu—. Lo sabes.

Po sonrió.

—No lo sé, pero no me importa. Si logro detenerte ahora, valdrá la pena. —Levantó la pata donde tenía el bastón de Jade. El mismo emitía un brillo cegador dorado-verdoso—. Dime Lu… ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Bajó el bastón como dando un golpe. El dragón se Chi se elevó y atacó. El espacio oscuro y sombrío se quebró. Grietas enormes aparecieron en el aire al mismo tiempo que el dragón de Chi impactó en Lu. Éste lanzó un grito ensordecedor mientras su armadura imperial se quebraba a pedazos.

El lugar tembló y empezó a derrumbarse. La manera en cómo el dragón golpeó y se internó dentro de Lu, le hizo recordar a Po su pelea contra Kai. De reojo, cuando Lu le soltó el cuello y evitando el brillo de luz y Chi, pudo ver cómo Lu empezaba, literalmente, a volverse cenizas.

El dolor de las heridas en sus extremidades sumado al excesivo consumo de energía y a la explosión en miniatura que estaba sufriendo Lu, cuyos efectos empezó a sentir Po, lo empezaban a debilitar aún más de lo que ya estaba. El oscuro lugar se disipó dejando ver el cielo del valle.

Po sonrió mientras él y lo que quedaba de Lu caían en picado.

«Van dos veces que hago esta locura —pensó Po, calmado—, y las dos veces fue para proteger a Tigresa»

Rió para sus adentros, sin emitir sonido. No lo mató la explosión, pero probablemente la caída sí, no tenía energía ni fuerza para ralentizar su caída. Cerró los ojos con un único pensamiento en mente: Tigresa y Lei-Lei. Si ellas estaban bien, no importaba lo que le ocurriera.

Antes de caer en los mares de la inconsciencia oyó un silbido. Grueso, como si el aire estuviera siendo cortado. Pudo notar algo metálico y alargado surcando el aire a gran velocidad y clavándose en el pecho de Lu.

Al mismo tiempo algo o alguien lo tomó en brazos. Cuando trató de ver quien fue solo distinguió una mancha borrosa, pero la voz de su salvador se le hizo demasiado conocida.

—Como vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo, Po —dijo Tigresa—. Te mataré yo misma.

Po sonrió y se desmayó.

* * *

Buenas mi gente.

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

Mil perdones por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Es que la inspiración no me llegaba ¡Comprendame! y si no pueden ¡Demandenme! :v

¡Díganme que opinan!

¿Qué creen que sucederá?

¿Estaban esperando la pelea de Tigresa? ¡Pues no! :v Esa será para el próximo capítulo y tengo una cosita preparada.

¿Les gustó todo el capítulo?

Dejen sus reviews, las leo todas.

Nos vemos en una semana.

Nos leemos luego.

P.D. ¿Podrían pasarse por mi fic "Zing Memories" y decirme que les parece? Ahí estoy adentrándome más a fondo en el tema del romance, y necesito opiniones.

Ahora sí, nos leemos luego.


	18. Chapter 18 - Sello Tao

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S QUE SALDRÁN MAS ADELANTE)**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Oie, qué pasa? :v Sabes que no podría terminar la pelea así, sería ademas de mi hijo de puta, muy random. La idea era que sufrieran esperando el desenlace :v Y veo que funcionó. Sí, acertaste con la parte de la profecía y, en este capítulo verás los últimos dos versos que faltaban. Prepara el cora :v. Gracias por leer

 **Todd Zootatonix** : gracias por tu review. Pues, ¿qué te digo? Me sale así gracias al tío Rick y sus escenas de acción en Percy Jackson, de él aprendí a como escribirlas :v. Nope, que Tigresa lo haya agarrado al final no significa que lo haya vencido, debes leer para saber :v. Gracias por leer.

 **PurinNeeChan** : gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado y sí, está en sus finales. De hecho, este es el penúltimo capítulo y en el siguiente será el final :c. Gracias por leer.

 **Pyro phoenix-bird:** gracias por tu review. El abanico lo verás aquí :v. Ya me conoces, me gusta poner a mis personajes en tensión y peligro :v. Gracias por leer.

 **SantoryuSekai:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer **  
**

Bueno mi gente michas gracias por sus review, favoritos y follows, no saben la sensación tan hermosa que es que a alguien le guste algo creado por ti. Realmente me inspiran a seguir adelante.

* * *

 **Capitulo XVIII – Sello Tao.**

Tigresa reaccionó tarde.

La sorpresa que le había causado el ver a las figuras de barro cargar contra ella, le impidió reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, era muy tarde. Cao, el búfalo, le conectó un golpe al estómago, haciéndola perder el aire, Tigresa lanzó un zarpazo para defenderse, pero el animal o la figura del inmortal, retrocedió, a salvo. Al momento en que él se separó Shifu le conectó una tanda de golpes y patadas demasiado veloces para poder defenderse. Un último doble golpe que la mandó lejos con el impulso.

Trató de recuperar el equilibrio y evitar estrellarse contra una pared, pero antes de poder hacerlo unas plantas crecieron a sus espaldas y absorbieron su impulso, pensó que quizá sería una ayuda de alguien, pero al instante reparó en la figura del pavo real. «El inmortal de las plantas», pensó. Trató de quitarse las enredaderas que empezaron a crecer alrededor de sus patas, pero no pudo. Se ensortijaron en ellas y la arrojaron de nuevo hacia Cao.

El búfalo chasqueó sus pezuñas y en sus patas aparecieron dos largas espadas. A Tigresa no le parecía molesto Cao, después de todo, el inmortal de la fuerza era eso, fuerza bruta; el problema era su habilidad, el poder crear o manifestar armas de la nada, adaptándose a la situación. Eso, combinado con su fuerza, era algo realmente molesto.

Aprovechando el impulso de la fuerza con que la planta creada por el pavorreal la lanzó, recuperó el equilibrio y atacó. Concentró el Chi a partes iguales en sus patas, su palma izquierda brillo suavemente de un color blanco y la derecha de un color negro. Cuando llegó con Cao esquivó los tajos que el búfalo lanzó y lo tomó del cuello con la pata derecha. El búfalo se quedó estático y Tigresa colocó su pata izquierda en el pecho de él. En su pata se arremolinó una niebla blancuzca y tiró.

Saltó hacia atrás e hizo los pasos de la maestría del Chi, solidificando el alma del búfalo en una pequeña esferita de cristal, no más grande que una pupila ni más grueso que una canica, y, cuando vio a la figura del inmortal, pudo percatarse de cómo, poco a poco, se iba desmoronando en polvo.

Tigresa cayó de rodillas al suelo, jadeando, agotada por la técnica. Estaba en desventaja, se supone que, según lo que le había enseñado Li Xian, para poder detener de una vez por todas a los inmortales debía, o extraerles las almas y luego hacer la técnica, o mantenerlos quietos mientras la realizaba. ¿Cómo iba a mantenerlos quietos? ¿Cómo iba a extraerles el espíritu si al hacerlo la dejaba tan agotada? No podía.

—Tsk —masculló Zhongli y su voz sonaba como si hablaran tres de él al mismo tiempo—. Conoces la técnica del sello, que molestia. Lástima que te agote tanto —agregó burlón.

La estatua de Shifu atacó en contra de la felina, pero ella no podía defenderse. Al tratar de ponerse en guardia contra el panda rojo, evocaba los últimos momentos del mismo, cuando le salvó la vida.

No podía defenderse. No podía atacar a su padre, al que dio la vida por ella.

No podía… y no quería.

Antes de que Shifu le conectara el golpe, un enorme muro de agua se levantó con un rugido entre la felina y el panda rojo. Acto seguido algo cortó el aire; un sonido grueso, como una flecha o más pesado, y lo siguiente que vio fue una jabalina clavándose en el pecho del pavo real, el inmortal de las plantas, y el brillo verde de la cuenca de los ojos de la figura se apagó a la vez que caía hacia atrás.

Cuando la figura de Shifu se lanzó hacia el origen del causante de eso, una enorme bola de fuego le frenó el paso e impacto contra el panda rojo. Unas patas tomaron a Tigresa por los hombros, haciéndola volver en sí, sacándola de la impresión que le causó lo ocurrido. Y cuando se fijó en sus salvadores, sonrió para sí; eran Bai Hu, la Guerrera Tigre, Xuan Wu, el Guerrero Tortuga Negra y Tai-Lung. Tigresa se percató de que cada uno de ellos traía un cuerpo sobre el hombro: Bai llevaba uno que a la felina se le hizo muy conocido, Zhang Guo Lao, el inmortal del conocimiento; Xuan llevaba el de un cocodrilo y, curiosamente, Tai-Lung llevaba dos, ambos lobos, y ambos casi irreconocibles por las quemaduras, pero alcanzó a reconocer uno de los dos y lo que vio no le gustó.

Uno de ellos era Xhu Qiao, la Guerrera Fénix.

Se puso de pie a duras penas y caminó tambaleándose hacia ellos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó a Tai-Lung, sin apartar la vista del cuerpo carbonizado de Xhu—. ¿Cómo paso esto?

El leopardo de las nieves desvió la mirada, notoriamente afectado por el suceso, sin embargo, Tigresa insistió.

—¿Tai-Lung, qué sucedió? —repitió ella—. No puedo destruir a los inmortales sin la ayuda de los cuatro. ¿Cómo murió? ¿Dónde quedó su poder?

—¿Acaso no lo ves? —replicó Tai-Lung—. Está muerta. Inerte. Sin vida. Muerta.

—¿Y su poder? ¿Dónde quedó el poder del Fénix?

—Lo tengo yo —confesó—Ella… ella me lo otorgó. —Chasqueó las patas y un pequeño fuego emanó en su palma.

Tigresa observó sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

—¿Qué necesitas para acabar con ellos? —quiso saber Bai.

La pregunta sacó a Tigresa de su ensimismamiento.

—Necesito que los cuatro Guerreros Míticos estén juntos, los cuerpos o almas de los Inmortales y lo más importante… tiempo. Todo el que puedan darme.

Bai, Xuan y Tai-Lung asintieron firmes y se enfocaron en Zhongli, quien los veía con sus ojos emanando un brillo verde y una sonrisa entre burlona e incrédula. La situación se le hacía muy interesante al tigre.

—Todo muy bien, pero sin el Guerrero Dragón no puedes hacer nada, catalizadora. ¿Me equivoco? —se burló el tigre.

Tigresa frunció el ceño y gruño para sí. Aunque le molestara la afirmación del tigre, él tenía razón; sin Po no podría hacer la técnica.

«No importa —pensó—, si conseguimos reducirlo solo quedará el Inmortal con que está peleando Po. Un problema a la vez».

Para suerte de la felina los Furiosos llegaron junto a ella. Ahora eran ocho contra Zhongli, pero éste no mostraba signos de molestia alguna, inclusive, tuvo el valor o descaro de bostezar. Se puso de pie y recorrió a todos con la mirada. El abanico en sus patas cambió de forma y ahora era completamente de huesos y, en la punta de los mismos, pequeñas llamas crepitaban.

—Vengan, pues —incitó.

Tigresa frunció el ceño y se lanzó hacia él, seguida de los demás. Alguno se encargaría de la figura de Shifu y los demás podrían atacar al tigre, supuso ella. Pero no sería tan fácil. Zhongli levantó el abanico y la zona completa tembló; los empedrados caminos se volvieron de barro y en varias zonas la tierra empezó a arremolinarse en nuevas estatuas.

Un instante después, empezaron a solidificarse las figuras y varias almas, esferas blancuzcas de un brillo trémulo, salieron del abanico y se adentraron en las figuras. Acto seguido empezaron a moverse. Primero uno. Luego otro. Y otro. Y otro más. Y cuando se dio cuenta, estaban rodeados por más de cincuenta estatuas.

—¿Listos, basuras? —sonrió él—. ¡A divertirnos!

Todas las figuras cargaron al ataque. El único que pudo salir librado fue Grulla, que se elevó fuera del rango de ataque de las estatuas y se enfocó en Zhongli. Se lanzó en picada contra él, pero el tigre lo esquivó ágilmente y le conectó un golpe, mandándolo al suelo. Antes de que el maestro se lograra recuperar, el Inmoral dio un golpecito al suelo con el pie y la tierra se convirtió en arena debajo de Grulla, que se hundió en ella hasta el cuello.

Los demás no lo tenían más fácil. Tigresa lograba evadir algunos ataques, pero debido al agotamiento que tenía, cada vez le costaba más anticiparse al golpe y esquivarlo. Bai Hu, a duras penas esquivaba, la herida que tenía en el pecho se volvió a abrir, causando que sangrara en poca medida y a la vez drenaba sus fuerzas. Tai-Lung se las arreglaba bien contra Shifu, sin embargo, el poder recién adquirido del Fénix causaba que se prendiera fuego espontáneamente, lo que conllevaba a que se agotara el doble de rápido que los demás. El único que parecía tener un buen ritmo era Xuan, quien no tenía alguna herida de importancia, todo lo contrario, era el que más ileso estaba de todos.

Al poco rato, los Guerreros, Tai-Lung y los cinco Furiosos se vieron acorralados contra las estatuas que quedaban. Habían podido reducir su número hasta que solo quedaron treinta, pero igual seguía siendo mucho para ellos.

—¿Ultimas palabras? —preguntó Zhongli, con sorna.

Tigresa miró de reojo al Inmortal, quien tenía en alto el abanico. Ella supo que cuando lo bajara, todas las figuras atacarían al mismo tiempo y sería su fin.

—¿No te parece que fuiste muy descuidado, Zhongli? —dijo una voz.

La expresión burlona y victoriosa de Zhongli pasó a una de sorpresa e incredulidad al reconocer esa voz. Tigresa, por su parte, se le hacía muy conocida, pero no supo de qué.

De repente la temperatura del aire bajó drásticamente y un enorme frío los embargó a todos. Las sombras de las casas aledañas empezaron a divergirse en una sola; grande y oscura. La enorme sombra empezó a tomar solidez y empezó a formar la silueta de un animal, y entonces Tigresa recordó.

Cuando la silueta se definió dejó ver a un caballo, de rasgos terroríficos, las cuencas de los ojos estaban vacías, totalmente negras, la piel parecía a punto de desgarrarse por los huesos y la especie de armadura imperial que llevaba parecía a punto de volverse polvo con un simple toque.

—Más de mil años jugando al vivo —dijo Ma Mian—, y justo ahora te delatas solito al convocar setenta almas a lo bestia. Gracias por hacérmelo tan fácil —sonrió él y la piel tan delgada se tensó al punto de casi romperse.

Todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento, después de todo, un Guardián del Inframundo no se presenta todos los días. Todos, incluido Zhongli, seguían cada paso que Mian daba, y, cuando él pasaba cerca de alguna de las estatuas de barros, ésta se desmoronaba y el alma que residía flotaba de forma hipnótica hacia el caballo, quedando en reposo sobre su pezuña, para luego, con un ademán, disiparse.

Mientras los Furiosos y los Guerreros miraban a Mian con un terror casi reverencial y Zhongli con miedo, Tigresa fue la que le plantó cara a él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —quiso saber, ignorando todo lo demás.

Mian la analizó con la mirada, o más bien, con las cuencas vacías.

—Así que tú eras quien poseía el enlace de empatía con Po Ping —reconoció y alzó la mirada, oteando el cielo—. Ya veo… —Se volvió a Tigresa—. Deberá aparecer dentro de poco…, claro, si sobrevive.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —inquirió, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Para qué viniste? ¿Para salvarnos?

—¿Salvarlos? —preguntó, riendo a su vez—. No, linda. Yo no vengo a salvar a nadie. Yo vengo por lo mío.

—¿A sí? —Tigresa apretó los puños, iracunda—. ¿Y por qué diablos no viniste antes, por qué ahora?

Mian se encogió de hombros y su armadura imperial emitió un suave chirrido.

—Acabo de decir que fue muy bestia de él convocar setenta almas a la vez. Es normal que una u otra se escapen y vaguen por el mundo de los vivos como fantasmas, por eso no he podido rastrearlo. Pero él cometió la locura de llamar tantas a la vez y al mismo lugar. Es como si hubiera gritado su posición —le explicó Mian a Tigresa, como si le estuviera hablando a un cachorro recién nacido, lo que enfureció aún más a la felina—. ¿Debo repetirlo?

Tigresa espiró tratando de controlarse. Quedaría mal parada si se enfrentaba a él, después de todo, a Po no le fue muy bien en su contra. Además, podía sacar provecho de su presencia allí.

Cuando ella iba a decir algo Mian ya no estaba. Se disipó en sombras y reapareció al lado de Zhongli, quien, sorprendido, no pudo defenderse del ataque del Guardián. Mian le conectó cuatro golpes al pecho del Inmortal que resonaron huecos contra la armadura imperial que llevaba el tigre. La reluciente armadura dorada del tigre, donde los golpes del caballo conectaron, empezó a teñirse de negro y una suave escarcha empezó a recubrirlos. Mian aprovechó el desconcierto de Zhongli y le arrebató el abanico de las patas, conectándole una patada giratoria al mentón que lo mandó al suelo.

—¿Qué has hecho? —gritó Zhongli, asustado al ver que la negrura y la escarcha en su armadura imperial empezaban a extenderse; quitándosela de inmediato.

—¿Lu Donngbin no te lo dijo? —preguntó Mian, a la vez que reía al ver el miedo en los ojos del tigre—. Yo soy Ma Mian, el Guardián del Inframundo que rige las sombras… ¿y cual es una cualidad asociada con las sombras? El frío.

La expresión de Zhongli cambió a una de terror absoluto al percatarse que el golpe que le dio Mian estaba empezando a emitir una breve escarcha.

—Maestra —llamó, volviéndose hacia Tigresa—. Sin la ayuda de Po Ping, este —Señaló a Zhongli sobre su hombro—, no habría aparecido. Dales las gracias por mi... y mi pésame.

Chasqueó las pezuñas y con ademán del abanico las figuras de Shifu y los demás se desasieron en polvo, con excepción de la del Inmortal de las plantas. Mian desapareció en un nubarrón de sombra y la temperatura volvió a la normalidad.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de Mian, sin embargo, Zhongli fue quien reaccionó antes y soltó un grito gutural. Su voz continuaba sonando como si hablaran tres de él y el brillo verde aún seguía en sus ojos.

—Ustedes —vociferó, con el ceño fruncido y una suave escarcha extendiéndosele por la mejilla—. Por ustedes perdí mi abanico. ¡Los mataré de la manera más dolorosa posible! ¡Escorias!

La tierra alrededor del tigre empezó a bullir con intensidad y comenzó a arremolinársele en las patas y tobillos. Al mismo tiempo, el cielo pareció teñirse de negro por una milésima de segundo y luego un brillo dorado se superpuso. Tigresa alzó la mirada al cielo y la vista la desconcertó; parecía que el cielo se estuviera quebrando. Luego de un instante lo que se quebró fue el aire, al igual que los portales que abría He, y del interior salieron dos osos pandas. Uno de ellos era Po.

Todos alzaron la vista al cielo, pero Tigresa fue la primera en reaccionar.

—¡Furiosos contra Zhongli! —ordenó al salir de la sorpresa—. ¡Guerreros, denme tiempo!

Dicho esto saltó sobre un tejado cercano, ignorando el dolor que le agobiaba cada célula del cuerpo y salto en dirección a Po. Antes de que lo tomara en brazos una jabalina pasó veloz como una flecha y se clavó en el pecho del panda que iba cayendo junto a Po, de reojo pudo ver que fue Bai quien la lanzó.

—Como vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo, Po —dijo Tigresa al tomarlo en brazos—. Te mataré yo misma.

Vio como Po sonrió y se desmayó.

Cuando tocó suelo vio que los Furiosos estaban en una pelea sin cuartel contra Zhongli. Víbora había logrado sacar de la arena a Grulla, mientras Mono y Mantis se combinaban para resistir los ataques del tigre. Al verlos Tigresa supo que no iban a aguantar mucho.

Debía realizar la técnica ahora que el Inmortal estaba distraído.

Tomándose ella como centro colocó a Po al este.

—¡Bai, colócate a mi oeste! —pidió Tigresa—. ¡Tai-Lung, colócate a mi sur! —Miró a Xuan—. ¡Xuan, coloca los cuerpos de los Inmortales a mí alrededor y luego ponte a mi norte!

El tigre asintió y rápidamente empezó a colocar los cuerpos de los inmortales alrededor de la felina, para luego ponerse él al norte. No chistó ni una sola palabra, sin embargo, no comprendía el por qué de todas esas preparaciones.

Tigresa espiró relajándose e hizo los pasos de la maestría del Chi. A la vez que recordaba las apresuradas enseñanzas de Li Xian y los nombres de los Inmortales. Su cuerpo emitió un brillo blanco y negro, proveniente de sus patas.

—Por nada del mundo se muevan de donde están —le pidió a Bai, Tai-Lung y Xuan—. Intenten resistirlo.

Miró a los Furiosos quienes apenas podían plantarle cara a Zhongli y decidió apurarse. Espiró y se concentró.

—Tortuga negra, guardiana del norte, maestra del agua, ama del invierno y señora de la fe: Genbu… —recitó.

El cuerpo de Xuan empezó a emitir Chi de color azul y un cuarto de círculo se iluminó desde él hasta Bai.

—…Tigre blanco, guardián del oeste, maestro del metal, amo del otoño y señor de la justicia: Byakko…

El cuerpo de Bai brillo de un Chi blanco y otro semicírculo se iluminó desde ella hasta Tai-Lung.

—…Fénix rojo, guardián del sur, maestro del fuego, amo del verano y señor de la sabiduría: Suzaku…

Tai-Lung brilló de Chi rojo y otro semicírculo se iluminó de él hasta Po.

—…Dragón azul, guardián del este, maestro de la madera, amo de la primavera y señor de ética: Seiryu…

El cuerpo de Po brilló de un Chi dorado, empezó a recobrar el sentido y un último semicírculo ilumino entre él y Xuan. Los cuatro Guerreros conformaban un circulo completo alrededor de Tigres y los cuerpos de los Inmortales.

—…Yo, Tigresa, descendiente del clan de los tigres…

Bai, Xuan, Tai-Lung y Po empezaron a brillar con más intensidad y de cada uno de ellos se iluminó una línea recta que terminaba en Tigresa. Cuando las cuatro líneas convergieron en la felina todos cayeron de rodillas, presas del dolor que les causaba. Tigresa oyó como Po ahogaba un grito y lo miró de reojo, estaba de cuatro patas apoyado en el suelo, jadeando. Ella se puso de pie con esfuerzo y continuó.

«Aguanten», pensó.

—Yo los nombro a cada uno, mis enemigos…

El dolor que cada frase le causaba a Tigresa la hizo tambalearse un poco y dudar, pero solo bastó mirar a Po y recordar a Lei-Lei y recobró su firmeza. No iba a ceder. No ahora.

Empezó a recitar los nombres de los Inmortales y, cada que lo hacía, el cuerpo del nombrado, estuviera vivo o muerto, emitía un suave brillo.

—Cao Guoji, inmortal de la lucha. Han Xiangzi, inmortal de la música. Li Tieguai, inmortal de la sanación y la visión. He Xiangu, inmortal de las dimensiones. Zhang Guo Lao, inmortal del conocimiento. Lan Caihe, inmortal de las plantas. Lu Donngbin, inmortal de las sombras… y Zhongli Quan, inmortal de la muerte…

Se percató de que el cuerpo de Zhongli, quien estaba luchando con los Furiosos empezó a emitir un brillo intermitente. Sorprendido, él reparó en Tigresa y cuando se iba a lanzar a atacar, Mono le cerró el paso y Víbora le dio un coletazo, haciéndole retroceder.

Empezó a hacer de nuevo los pasos de la maestría del Chi, solo que con una variable.

—Han sido mis enemigos y una maldición sobre la tierra que pisan. Dobléguense ante los tres caminos. —Trazó un amplio movimiento con su pata derecha y apunto al suelo—. El camino que rige la muerte: Yin. —Bajo sus pies, dentro del círculo el suelo se tiñó de negro. Trazó otro amplio movimiento, solo que esta vez con su pata izquierda y apunto al cielo—. El camino que rige la vida: Yang. —Sobre ella el área del círculo se tiño de blanco.

Zhongli, como si fuera tirado por una fuerza superior a él, terminó dentro del círculo de rodillas hacia Tigresa.

El dolor que le recorría cada fibra del ser de Tigresa era demasiado intenso, capaz de hacerla gritar, pero debía contenerse. No podía decir algo que no sea las palabras que le enseño Li, o terminaría deshaciendo la técnica. Sus patas empezaron a brillar de blanco y negro con tanta fuerza que ella pensó que se le iban a quemar.

—Indignos de piedad —salmodió—, enemigos de China, yo los exilio tras los lindes de este mundo y de cualquier otro, con el tercer gran camino, el que rige la vida y la muerte, con el sello que rige el orden…

Uno por uno los cuerpos de los inmortales, incluyendo las pequeñas esferitas que representaban el alma de los inmortales que Tigresa había logrado extraer, empezaron a brillar con fuerza. Un círculo se formó bajo los pies de ella conformando el Yin y el Yang, a la vez que los inmortales empezaron a desaparecer con un haz de luz.

Bai y Tai-Lung cayeron inconscientes al suelo, pero su parte ya estaba cumplida. Po miró a Tigresa quien brillaba de ambos colores, blanco y negro, y de golpe lo entendió. Ella se sacrificaría para acabarlos, y eso lo destruyo por dentro.

Tigresa le dio lo que sería su última sonrisa a Po, con unas cuantas lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro. En parte por el dolor de la técnica y en parte por el dolor de dejarlo, a él, a Lei-Lei y a los demás. Sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver que Po empezaba a caminar hacia ella, con una expresión decidida.

«No vengas» le dijo moviendo los labios. No podía permitirse que Po interfiriese ahora que estaba a punto de terminar, si eso llegaba a pasar no solo ella moriría, era posible que el valle entero desapareciera también. Decidida, decidió ignorar al panda, pero una sorpresa mayor la tomó desprevenida. Xuan Wu, el Guerrero Tortuga, estaba por llegar hacia ella. Podía notar a la perfección como cada paso que el tigre azulado daba le costaba un mundo por el dolor, sin embargo, seguía caminando hacia ella, decidido.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Xuan se enderezó como pudo y miró a Tigresa. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, el ámbar de ella se topó con la mirada bicolor de él. Xuan sonrió.

—Sé que no puedes hablar —dijo, sobreponiéndose al dolor—. Conozco la técnica porque yo también soy un tigre y mi madre me la contó, aunque nunca pensé que fuera real —sonrió—. Ahora que has dicho todos los versos, tomaré tu lugar.

«¿Qué haces? —pensó Tigresa—. ¡Largo de aquí!»

Con delicadeza Xuan se adentró en el pequeño círculo que delimitaba a Tigresa y la separó de él. Ella cayó fuera del círculo mientras Xuan quedó dentro, haciendo una mueca por el dolor.

—¿Qué… qué haces? —jadeó Tigresa, sin poder comprender la acción del tigre. En ese momento Po llegó a su lado y la abrazó contra sí, arrastrándola lejos del círculo del Yin Yang y a su vez, tratando de sacarla del círculo mayor, creado con la energía de los cuatro.

Cuando el último inmortal desapareció con un haz de luz, Tigresa estaba siendo arrastrada por Po, con la poca fuerza que tenía. Aunque ella no le prestaba atención a eso, solo mantenía la mirada en Xuan. Éste la volteó a ver y le sonrió a la vez que movía sus labios, diciendo unas mudas palabras; palabras que le hicieron entender a Tigresa el por qué del acto del tigre.

«Te amo».

—…con el sello que rige el orden —repuso él la última frase que había dicho Tigresa—: ¡Tao!

El círculo alrededor de Xuan brilló con ambos colores y en el pecho y espalda del tigre apareció el símbolo del Yin y el Yan.

Y todo el lugar se cubrió con una luz segadora.

* * *

Buenas mi gente.

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

Mil perdones por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Es que la inspiración no me llegaba ¡Comprendame! y si no pueden ¡Demandenme! :v

¡Díganme que opinan!

¡El próximo capítulo es el final!

¿Creyeron que Tigresa iba a morir? ¡Pues casi! :v Pero como ya tenía todo planeado desde un inicio, solo les hice aumentar la tensión :v Me mandan su recibo del cardiólogo :v.

¿Les gustó todo el capítulo?

¿Qué tal la aparición de Mian?

Dejen sus reviews, las leo todas.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización (que será probablemente en una semana mas o menos. Les juro que esta vez no tardaré tanto. Los amo :V)

Nos leemos luego.

P.D. ¿Podrían pasarse por mi fic "Zing Memories" y decirme que les parece? Ahí estoy adentrándome más a fondo en el tema del romance, y necesito opiniones.

Ahora sí, nos leemos luego.


	19. Chapter 19 - Juntos

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S QUE SALDRÁN MAS ADELANTE)**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Xuan será recordado, como el que quería con Tigresa pero murió virgen :v Ok no, pero se sacrificó por ella. Me alegra que te gustara la entrada de Mian, y de hecho era algo que tenía planeado desde que los introduje en la historia la primera vez xD. Me alegra que tuviera el impacto que quería. Espero que te guste el capítulo final. Gracias por leer

 **Pyro phoenix-bird:** gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste el capítulo final. Gracias por leer.

Bueno mi gente michas gracias por sus review, favoritos y follows, no saben la sensación tan hermosa que es que a alguien le guste algo creado por ti. Realmente me inspiran a seguir adelante.

* * *

 **Capitulo XIX – Juntos.**

La batalla había terminado.

Habían ganado.

¿Pero a qué precio?

Tigresa despertó en el cuarto de Po, en el restaurante del señor Ping. Desorientada y con un intenso dolor de cabeza, sumado a una punzada recurrente a nivel del cuello. Nunca había estado en la antigua habitación de Po, pero reconoció que era suya al instante porque, además de la cama ser del mismo tamaño que él, había posters y figuras de acción de los Furiosos y demás maestros en los estantes; Lei-Lei dormía a su lado, abrazándola celosamente.

Se levantó y, como no pudo despegarse de la pandita, la llevó cargada, acunándola contra su pecho. No iba a negar que le gustara esa sensación tan… extraña. Sentía como una especie de calidez al estar así. Juntas.

La cabeza le daba vueltas con cada paso, pero logró caminar al piso de abajo; necesitaba saber qué había sucedido, aunque no estaba nerviosa como tal, si estaba viva y Lei-Lei también, significa que el Valle está a salvo.

Bajó y llegó a las mesas del restaurante donde estaban todos reunidos. Los Furiosos miraban con recelo a Tai-Lung, aunque Grulla y Víbora parecían verlo con condolencia, Bai Hu y Po. Éste último al ver a Tigresa sonrió y se levantó hacia ella, la abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso, sin importarle los demás.

Cuando se separaron Tigresa soltó un pequeño suspiro y cuando iba a reclamarle a Po sobre el beso en público Lei-Lei se movió, despertándose debido al abrazo de Po. Se talló los ojos y miró a ambos, esbozando una pequeña sonrisita. Po le pasó la mano por la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

Tigresa, por otro lado, miró sobre el hombro de Po y notó a los presentes entre sorprendidos y apenados. Tai-Lung y Bai Hu desviaban la mirada, Víbora le brillaban los ojos mientras sonreía victoriosa y lo demás Furiosos estaban que no se lo creían.

Po la tomó de la pata y la llevó a sentarse en la mesa junto a ellos, lugar en el cual estaban hablando sobre, según le dijeron a Tigresa, los daños al Valle.

En primera instancia las pérdidas materiales fueron moderadas, a excepción de la zona en donde Xhu había peleado junto a Tai-Lung contra el Inmortal de la música, que había ardido por completo, e incluso, algunas zonas que tenían arena terminaron volviéndose vidrio.

En cuanto a las perdidas animales había cinco familias, dos de conejos de cinco integrantes cada una, tres de pandas y una pareja de cerdos, sumado a las muertes de Shifu, Xhu y Xuan.

—¿Creen que el poder de la Tortuga reencarne en un nuevo guerrero o se perderá? —preguntó Bai.

Nadie respondió, en principio porque no tenían la menor idea y segundo, Tigresa aún seguía conmocionada por lo que el tigre había hecho.

—No se sabe —respondió Tai-Lung, después de un rato—. Quizá suceda como conmigo que… que Xhu me transfirió su poder, aunque serían especulaciones —Tigresa pudo notar cómo le costó a Tai-Lung pronunciar el nombre de Xhu; y cuando lo hizo se mostró melancólico.

—Al menos ya sabemos que todo esto terminó —agregó Grulla, tranquilamente.

—¿Cómo estaríamos seguros? —inquirió Mono.

—Porque… —comenzó Po, pero Tigresa continuó.

—Porque Xuan terminó la técnica —dijo ella y al ver la expresión confundida de todos, procedió a explicar—. En el viaje que hicimos Po y yo a las Puertas de la Muerte nos dividimos: Yo terminé en el Reino de los Espíritus y Po en el Inframundo…

—He ahí el por qué ese Guardián vino a apoyarnos —intervino Bai.

—Exacto —asintió Tigresa y miró de soslayo a Po, quien no se sorprendió. «De seguro ya lo sabe», pensó—. En el Reino de los Espíritus me encontré con una antepasada mía, la primera que lucho contra los Inmortales y la que me enseñó la técnica que desarrollaron los tigres para eliminarlos, Li Xian.

—¿Y cómo funciona? —quiso saber Po.

Tigresa suspiró con cansancio, sin bajar a Lei-Lei.

—Destruye el cuerpo de quien la realiza a niveles indescriptibles. Cada célula de su cuerpo se vuelve completamente Chi y se dispersa, al igual que los que hayan sido nombrados, en este caso, los ocho.

Todos los maestros guardaron un silencio atónito, pero fue Po quien lo rompió.

—¿Y pensabas hacerlo tú? —preguntó Po, y Tigresa pudo notar el tono dolido de él—. ¿Planeabas salvarnos volviéndote una mártir y dejarnos? ¿A nosotros?

—Po no lo mires así —dijo ella—. Es solo que no tenía alternativa.

—¡¿Alternativa?! —espetó él—. Yo quería ganar, sí, terminar con eso, pero no si eso significaba que tú debías morir, Tigresa. ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría sin ti? Yo, los chicos, incluso Lei-Lei. ¿Qué le diría?

—¿Decirme qué? —dijo Lei-Lei, tallándose los ojos y bostezando.

Tigresa la miró y luego le lanzó una mirada precavida a Po, advirtiéndole que no dijera nada más. Éste suspiró resignado y dejó de lado el tema.

—Como decía —continuó Tigresa—; Xuan completó la técnica por mí, y tanto él como los inmortales han desaparecido… para siempre.

—¿Y qué pasó con la profecía? —indagó Tai-Lung—. Cuando… realmente no sé quién me mando del mundo de los Espíritus al mundo Mortal; pero quién lo hizo me dijo que había una profecía ligada. ¿Saben algo?

—Cierto —convino Po, con mejores ánimos; el estar enfadado no va con él—. La profecía. ¿Alguien la recuerda, para ver si todos los versos concordaron? —agregó, pasando la mirada por todos los presentes.

—Yo la recuerdo —anunció Grulla.

—Por favor, recita verso por verso para verificarlos —pidió Bai.

Grulla asintió y comenzó.

—« Los diez oirán el llamado»…

—Esa se refiere los diez que aparecimos con la marca —afirmó Bai—. Los cinco Furiosos, los cuatro Guerreros y Tai-Lung.

—...«Cuatro de ellos son los guerreros míticos que harán frente a los ocho»…

—No es necesario explicar eso —dijo Po.

—…« Una vieja rivalidad se verá en tela de juicio»…

Esta vez nadie dijo nada, todos mostraban semblantes pensativos.

—Yo recuerdo esa —se hizo notar Mantis—, Shifu había dicho algo de eso. Si mal no recuerdo creo que era el Tratado de Estadía de los Palacios.

—Es verdad —convino Mono, chaqueando los dedos—, había olvidado eso.

—Tú siempre olvidas todo, Mono —se burló Mantis.

Ambos maestros empezaron una rencilla como si fueran niños, pero nadie les hizo caso; estaban enfocados en encontrarle sentido a los versos de la profecía. Mientras ambos maestros estaban en su discusión, Grulla continuó ignorando a Mono y a Mantis, relatando el siguiente verso «Una vida que al ser tomada abrirá paso a un gran poder», el cual Tigresa aclaró, fue la muerte de Shifu, pero no dijo más. Po notó que era muy duro para ella hablar del tema y solo se dedicó a tomarla la pata, reconfortándola.

—…«Un amor no correspondido entregará su vida por proteger a su amada»... —siguió recitando Grulla.

Esta vez, todos se mostraron confundidos y con los rostros en blanco, sin que ninguna idea les cruzara la mente; excepto Tigresa y Tai-Lung. Ambos hermanos estaban algo incómodos con ese verso, ella lo miró, pero no supo el por qué de su reacción, sin embargo, ella decidió decirlo.

—Se refiere a Xuan —murmuró—. Él…él me amaba.

Todos se mostraron sorprendidos y Tai-Lung soltó un suspiro mostrándose más relajado, lo que le hizo preguntarse a la felina qué diría él si ella no hubiera hablado antes. Po hizo un ademán con la pata para que Grulla continuara con los demás.

Con el siguiente verso «Un viaje a las puertas de la muerte desvelará un terrible pasado», fueron Tigresa y Po quienes lo explicaron. La felina habló sobre la historia que le contó Li Xian, mientras Po le contó sus experiencias en el Inframundo y su batalla contra Ma Mian. Cuando lo hizo todos, excepto Tigresa soltaron un «Ohhh…» comprendiendo la repentina aparición del Guardián durante la pelea con Zhongli.

Con «La quinta de los cuatro pondrá fin a todo» fue nuevamente Tigresa la que lo aclaró, relatándoles sobre las voces que había oído en su mente apenas había pisado el pueblo donde residía el Palacio Citrino, y a su vez, a Xuan. El solo recordar al tigre azulado le producía melancolía, sentía como si hubiera perdido a un hermano.

El siguiente verso «Una decisión que influirá en su futuro» fue explicado por Po, quien contó su enfrentamiento con Lu, en la especie de dimensión de sombras y la decisión que le había propuesto el panda: elegir quien entre Tigresa, Lei-Lei y sus padres o sus compañeros salvaría, significando así la muerte de los demás. Decisión la cual el rechazo.

El último verso fue el más complicado de todos para explicar, debido a que implicaba no solo a Tigresa y ella no sabía muy bien como darse a entender. «Vivir o morir, la decisión que terminará con todo o con uno solo». En principio, supuso ella, que se refería a la decisión de realizar el sello, porque explicó que al interferir de alguna manera las palabras para realizar la técnica borraría el Valle del mapa; pero ciertamente ella dudó al finalizar la técnica, porque le dolía no volver a ver a todos, en especial a Lei-Lei. Sin embargo, la última parte no se refería a ella, sino a Xuan, ya que con su muerte evitó que el sello se descontrolara y destruyera el Valle.

—En pocas palabras —dijo Po, alegre—. Ganamos —sonrió.

Todos asintieron, unos alegres, otros melancólicos y uno de ellos, Tai-Lung, meditabundo.

Una semana pasó desde el memorable día en que Los Cinco Furiosos y los Guerreros Míticos derrotaran a Los Ocho Inmortales, ganándose así un lugar en la historia y en los relatos de China. Los miembros del Palacio, mientras ayudaban a las familias del pueblo a reconstruir sus hogares y negocios oían como los más ancianos o los que descansaban, contarle historias a los más pequeños de las hazañas hechas por ellos, para proteger no solo el Valle de la Paz, sino a toda China.

Entre todos habían decidido hacer los ritos fúnebres a los guerreros caídos, y, de igual manera a los habitantes que murieron en el ataque. Se realizó una ceremonia, organizada por Bai Hu, ya que su bestia, el Tigre Blanco, se decía que luchaba contra los demonios en las tumbas.

Fue un día silencioso, guardado en respeto a los fallecidos y en lo que respecta a Xuan, Xhu y Shifu, les colocaron piedras conmemorativas con sus nombres tallados en ellas en el Salón de los Héroes. Donde durante el pasar de los años y las generaciones, siempre seguirán siendo recordados.

Al día siguiente de la ceremonia Bai Hu partío a su Palacio, despidiéndose de los maestros y deseándoles buena fortuna. Ahora solo quedaba un tema pendiente: Tai-Lung. Era algo delicado, podría irse al Palacio de Granate, ya que en él residía el poder del Fénix, pero a su vez también podía quedarse en el Palacio de Jade y ser parte de los Furiosos o solo entrenar en él.

—¿Qué decides? —le preguntó Po. Él sabía que a los Furiosos no les gustaría la idea de que el leopardo se quedara, pero Po pensó que si Oogway estuviera vivo, lo habría perdonado.

—No lo sé —respondió Tai-Lung, llevándose una pata tras la cabeza—. No tengo dónde ir, pero no quiero ir al Palacio Granate, ese lugar me recuerda a ella…, y tampoco quiero estar en un lugar en el que soy repudiado. Y más con razones valida —agregó.

—¿Qué opinan chicos? —les preguntó Po a los Furiosos.

—El maestro eres tú —le dijo Mantis—; tú decide.

Po movió la cabeza en gesto negativo, mientras sonreía.

—Ustedes son miembros del Palacio y su voz también cuenta —afirmó—. Si de mí dependiera yo dejaría que se quedara, porque sé que si Oogway estuviera con nosotros lo hubiera hecho o Shifu inclusive… además, está herido.

—Yo lo veo bien —rezongó Mono.

Po volvió a negar.

—No es una herida física —le indicó Po, con tono afable y le dio una sonrisa a Tigresa—. Creo que nosotros podemos notarla. ¿Cierto, Ti?

Tigresa asintió.

—Yo digo que se quede.

Todos voltearon a ver a la felina, incluido Tai-Lung, pero Po sonrió con alegría y amabilidad y a Tigresa le pareció que Po se estaba pareciendo cada vez más a Oogway.

Po volvió a preguntar, y esta vez, Grulla alzó su ala y Víbora su cola, indicando su aprobación para que el leopardo se quedara; los únicos que se mostraron reacios fueron Mono y Mantis, pero Tai-Lung se quedó por mayoría. Po se volvió hacia él.

—¿Estás de acuerdo? —le preguntó.

Tai-Lung asintió.

—Pero con una condición —intervino Tigresa, caminando amenazadoramente hacia él—. Jura por tu poder del Fénix, por el poder que te otorgó Xhu, por ella, que no volverás a atacar el Valle, ni ceñirte a tus ambiciones.

Tai-Lung se quedó de piedra y Po sonrió por lo bajo, ella le dio en una fibra sensible.

—Lo juro —musitó él.

—¿Disculpa? No oí —dijo Po.

—Lo juro, por mi poder del Fénix y por Xhu Qiao. Lo juro —masculló el leopardo, enojado.

Po asintió complacido y Tigresa sonrió victoriosa.

—Tai-Lung —comenzó Po—, eres un ser soberbio, escurridizo, maquiavélico, que solo persigue sus objetivos, que atacó el Valle hace poco más de veinte años, que intentó matarme…

—Me sacas los colores, panda —murmuró él.

—…pero has demostrado ser de ayuda y tener sentido del deber y de la responsabilidad en esta última batalla —siguió Po—. Y yo como maestro del Palacio de Jade, lo reconozco; y por eso te acepto entre nosotros, como miembro digno del Palacio, como estudiante, como maestro. Bienvenido de nuevo —agregó sonriente.

Po le hizo la reverencia y el saludo de los miembros del Palacio y Tai-Lung, sonriente, pero manteniendo su imagen ruda, le correspondió el gesto también.

El gong sonó por todo el Valle, anunciando el regreso de un miembro que siempre perteneció al Palacio.

Volvió a sonar, reconociendo las muertes de los maestros que lucharon por la seguridad del Valle. Sonó por los animales inocentes a quien se les arrebató la vida.

Tiempo después el gong volvió a sonar, indicando la celebración del compromiso del maestro del Palacio de Jade y Guerrero Dragón con la maestra Tigresa. Y meses más tarde volvió a sonar, para indicar la llegada de un nuevo integrante del Palacio: un hijo de la maestra y el Guerrero Dragón.

Y sonó una última vez, para indicarle al Valle y a toda China, que habían sido librados del mal que fueron Los Ocho Inmortales.

* * *

Hola mi gente.

Bueno, qué decirles. El último capítulo.

Me divertí escribiendo esto para ustedes, y me alegra mucho que lo hayan leído. Les agradezco de corazón a todos los que leyeron y comentaron. Sin ustedes este fic no sería lo que es.

Con esto me despido de ustedes, pero no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto, tengo muchas historias pendientes para escribir de este y otros ships. Me gustaría que se pasaran por mis otros fics, y quién sabe, a lo mejor termine gustándole igual que este.

En fin, una vez más, les agradezco con el alma que hayan leído esto.

Gracias y nos leemos luego...


End file.
